Another Story
by vagabondher
Summary: AU Prequel, multichapter. Obidala. How does QuiGon and ObiWan arriving on Naboo two days before the blockade change the course of the story? RR! CHAPTERS 18 FINALLY UP! Currently in between AOTC and ROTS eras! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Another Story _- Chapter One

**Author:** Christina

**Rating:** PG.

**Length:** 1444

**Summary:** Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrive on Naboo (about two standard days before the Blockade) to investigate a lead in the case of a missing Jedi.

**Pairings/Characters:** Obidala

**A/N:** I wanted to explore the possibility of the two Jedi arriving on Naboo earlier than in the movie, and how that might change things, for better or for worse. This chapter is the first one, so I hope I do it justice, but I'll be the first to admit it moves kind of fast. Hopefully I'll get a good pace going as the chapters get written. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

As the ship descended towards the designated landing area, Obi-Wan Kenobi took in the lush landscape of Naboo. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, gently ran his hands over the controls of the ship to ease it into its place as the ground got closer and closer, while also casting a kind look over to his Padawan. "What is it on your mind?"

Obi-Wan blinked and looked to him, "Master?"

"You've got that look on your face," he explained with a wry smirk behind his beard. "Do you not like it?"

"It's not a matter of liking it, Master." The young man sighed and returned his gaze back to the bright, green world. "It simply doesn't seem to be the kind of place you'd expect a slimy criminal to hide."

"True, and that may be the reason why we'll find him here, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Obi-Wan shrugged, but then caught himself, straightening and nodding. "I mean…yes, Master."

Qui-Gon chuckled, the ship landing on the platform like a feather on grass. Motioning to the exit, he stood up and walked beside his Padawan as they left the cockpit. "This shouldn't be too long, a day or two and we'll be able to find him out there."

"The Twi'lek didn't necessarily give us the most specific location of who we're looking for," Obi-Wan dryly noted. "We may very well spend days looking for a needle in a—"

"Focus on the present, no need to jump to any conclusions just yet, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master." He nodded automatically, but as they walked down the ramp and into the landing bay of Theed, the capital, he couldn't resist the urge to remind his Master, however politely, "You _did_ tell me that you had a feeling—"

"Yes, and we're fully prepared to defend ourselves if such a feeling turns out to be of something dangerous, but it's no reason to deter us from our mission, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Yes, Master." After a moment he noticed the direction they were walking in and chose his words carefully. "We…are headed to the Palace?"

"Yes."

"Are we meeting with the Queen?"

"We don't have an appointment, but I felt it polite to inform her of our presence."

"Polite?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair of us to go traipsing around her home without first introducing ourselves." Qui-Gon looked to his Padawan and then relented (though his tone remained the same): "Besides, doing it this way will erase a lot of possible complications down the line. It's always nice to be in the good graces of a ruler."

Obi-Wan mulled it over for a moment. "But…there _is_ the possibility that she _won't_ give us permission, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled behind his beard, as he usually did when he was in a mischievous mood. The kind of mood that would often lead to Obi-Wan asking him if they should ask the Counsel first… "Who ever said we were asking for permission?"

-

"It's a great honor to have Jedi in our presence."

Obi-Wan stood just a little ways behind Qui-Gon, with his head bowed forward, as the Queen spoke in her regal tone that echoed a bit in the large, domed room. The ornate nature of her outfit, though beautiful, was quite fascinating in and of itself in that he wondered if at any moment her head might topple to the side from the weight of her headdress.

When he finally lifted his own head back up, he kept his face even as he took in the room once more, getting a feel of it. The architecture of the place was exquisite, but he couldn't help but wonder how secure the area was.

As the Queen spoke with his Master, she imposed a great amount with just her voice, something that surprised Obi-Wan in a way…she was young, from what he'd heard of the recent election. Naboo was far enough away from the center of the trade routes not to bring too much attention to itself, but the young Jedi could remember seeing a holo-report on a young (but not the youngest) Queen winning a landslide election on a lush, peaceful planet out of harm's way.

In all her formidable nature, sitting before them decked in regality, Obi-Wan would've assumed to be met with a rather robotic-like discussion with the leader. Assumptions were never a good thing to depend on, and this time was no different. Behind all her makeup, he could see a bare smile gracing her painted lips, and a small amount of warmth underlying her voice as she spoke.

His attention shifted to the large window that was positioned behind the Queen; it had a bronze trim and was aesthetic in its own right, but unsettling in how…unprotected it was. Obi-Wan stood a little straighter but stayed where he was as a slight uneasy feeling started to sneak up on him.

"We by no means intend to disturb the planet's wildlife, of course…" His Master was explaining, but Obi-Wan had his eyes trained on both the Queen and the window.

"I understand. It greatly unsettles me that a kidnapper is roaming free, the last thing I want is for him to bring the people harm." The Queen nodded solemnly, although it may have just been the makeup that she wore that brought on the graveness. Her voice was heavy, though; strong but burdened. "I wish you luck on your mission, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon bowed his head. He turned to his Padawan when he noticed he wasn't doing the same. "Obi-Wan?"

It all happened quite fast, and despite his lack of focus on the discussion, Obi-Wan was quick but centered in his instinctual movement towards the Queen. Visions, at least for him, were like a sense of déjà vu but instead it was something that hadn't happened yet, there was a flash of light in his mind and he was moving towards her. His arm was around her waist just as a blaster bolt shot through the window, pushing her to the side and out of harm's way as a cloud of shattered glass fell upon the room.

Once the commotion settled down, Obi-Wan slowly stepped back from the slightly startled Queen. "So sorry, M'lady…are you alright?"

Her guards and aids rushed over, past him, to ask the very same thing, so when she responded that she was okay—a little shaken but still standing tall and dignified—her eyes didn't meet Obi-Wan's.

A few minutes later, Captain Panaka was waving off the possibility of it being a terrorist attack. "The only way someone could get a shot through there is if they were in that wing over there, and that wing is strictly prohibited to security personnel only."

"Interesting, to say the least." Qui-Gon examined the mark the blaster shot had left on the marble floor. "Not a professional assassin, I believe, but he's got a good enough shot. There's a man who wants to harm the Queen still in the Palace or the very least still in Theed, Captain Panaka. If he managed to disguise himself as one of your guards without bringing attention to himself, then it'd be best to find him before he tries again."

-

Obi-Wan approached his Master outside. "Are we on our way, then?"

"No, a small change of plans."

"Master?"

"You will stay behind, Obi-Wan, and look after the Queen." Qui-Gon kept his eyes on the green, hilly horizon just outside of the city, but his Padawan could sense him somewhat motioning in the Force to the security forces that were gathering inside. "They'll be doing an investigation into the matter and until then, leaving her alone with a guard—who, unfortunately, may very well be apart of a conspiracy to bring her harm—is not an option until said investigation is completed."

"And you will continue ahead with the mission?" Obi-Wan inquired and when the older Jedi nodded, he did his best to keep an even voice. "Have you…consulted the Counsel about this, Master?"

"No, there is no need," he replied, as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "I will continue our assigned mission, and you will provide aid to the planet's monarch while I do so. The mission will still be accomplished, so there is no need to inform the Counsel."

"Yes…yes, Master." Obi-Wan gave up trying to convince him otherwise, and folded his hands over one another in front of himself, turning to face the entranceway of the Palace, where he'd be spending his time for the next few days. He let out a sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**_Another Story _– Chapter Two

**Author:** Christina

**Rating:** PG

**Length:** 2717

**Summary:** For most of the day, all they do is clash.

**Pairings/Characters:** Obidala

**A/N:** I wanted to explore the possibility of the two Jedi arriving on Naboo earlier than in the movie, and how that might change things, for better or for worse. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

There was something a bit amusing about the way she tried to dismiss him from her office and he had to fight a smile back when he, as courteously as he could manage, simply refused to do so.

"Until the security investigation is over, M'lady, I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere, as it's my assigned duty to make sure you stay safe."

The formality of it all sounded rehearsed even then, because it was. From what he'd read up of the Queen and her beliefs, he did have respect for her, but Obi-Wan had also become quite proficient at sounding absolutely convincing when he needed to be.

It worked; she allowed his protection of her to continue. And he swears his life on this; there was a ghost of a smile behind her maquillage as she thanked him for his concern.

-

"Since you are pro tem in charge of my safety, do not hesitate to say what is on your mind."

They walked down the grand hallway as she spoke to him, her handmaidens accompanying her and Obi-Wan as they walked toward a destination he was trying to learn of.

"As you wish," he replied on reflex. He let a moment pass before doing just that. "I'm sorry for intruding on your day to day life, I know it must not be what you were planning on."

"No, it is not."

"But I suppose we should try to get through this, honestly. The investigation should not take long, Panaka seems proficient; and my Master will return by tomorrow, at the latest. Then you can go back to your routine and I can go back to mine…" He glanced over at her; the expression on her face gave nothing away, so he added just for the sake of it a cordial 'M'lady.'

They turned a corner. "I appreciate your candidness."

Obi-Wan returned his attention to walking. "May I ask where we're going?"

"You want to avoid drawing attention to yourself. If the man who tried to harm me sees me surrounded by guards or, worse, a Jedi, he may not take another chance, and _we_ may not have another chance at capturing him."

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, "And you're choosing now to make me aware of this…plan of yours? When did you decide this?"

"I discussed it with Captain Panaka—"

Obi-Wan stopped himself before he said anything rash, feeling a budding frustration at the edges of his emotions. He inhaled and then exhaled, letting the negative energy flow out of him before continuing. "M'lady, I would appreciate it if you would consult me on these kind of matters. It can lead to complications if I'm not inform—"

"I trust Captain Panaka with my life and while I don't doubt your intentions, _I_ would appreciate it if you allowed me to confide with whom I see fit."

Obi-Wan half-nodded, half bowed his head, slightly taken aback by the vexation in her voice. "I apologize."

-

He could feel the Queen's eyes on him as he exited the room in civilian clothing. Even as they continued to walk, he felt that she was very aware of his discomfort, and his dissent.

"What is it?" She asked, although it was when she finally looked away and kept her eyes forward.

"I know you have this small trip to make." To the orphanage, which was good, of course, yet it didn't stop him from continuing. "But it would be best if you didn't go out today, M'lady."

"The attempt was made while I was here, within these walls—how am I any safer here then out there? At least this way I can continue my duties."

"Yes, but—"

"I visit the orphanage every week, it may be demoralizing if I simply decide it is not important any more."

"It'll be quite up there as well if you end up getting yourself killed, too." She didn't shoot him a look but, like his Master, he could very much feel in the Force surrounding them her growing irritation.

They stopped at the entrance the private hangar and Obi-Wan laid his eyes on what they would be taking. The ships the Queen took were all of a metallic build, and this one was no different. A mini-spaceship of sorts, a luxury class only it seemed a lot sturdier than it gave on.

"There's a deflector shield on it when security is at high alert. Which it has yet to be, until now. No blaster can penetrate it, I _will_ be safe." She walked towards the ramp—surprisingly fast, considering how much her outfit may weight—and stopped at the foot of the ship, turning to Obi-Wan. "Like I said before, it appears to me that your presence is unnecessary."

"Nonetheless," Obi-Wan walked up the ramp and double-checked the entrance before holding out his hand. She politely declined the offer and walked inside the ship, past him. To her retreating back, he said: "You really should get used to people worrying over your safety, M'lady. You _are_ the Queen of Naboo."

"Exactly, and it is my duty to have the best interests of the people be my top priority. I am not reckless, I _am_ taking precautions, but this paranoia you seem to be drowning in is doing nothing but slowing me down. I cannot spend my reign living in fear."

The pilot walked into the cockpit and started up the engines as Obi-Wan followed her into the main cabin where she sat down. Sitting across from her (while the handmaidens quietly filed back further), he let out a small sigh.

Then the ship took off and he instinctively grabbed the arm of his chair as everything shook for a moment before smoothing out. It was when he relaxed that he realized he'd been keeping his eyes closed ever since the engines started. The Queen smiled—a slightly peculiar smile in that her lips were white save for the red marking in the middle of her bottom lip, but it was quite nice all the same—across from him.

"A Jedi afraid of flying?" The other handmaidens did a remarkable job of suppressing their own amusement further back in the ship. Obi-Wan shifted in his seat to sit up straighter.

"I'm not afraid of flying," he corrected. "I simply don't like it."

-

"It's a strange feeling."

He sensed the Queen would've turned to look at him as they walked out of the ship, but the heaviness of her dress didn't permit it. "What is?"

"Well, we're out in the open but I feel—" He patted down the tunic, unsure. "Here it is, broad daylight, and I feel like I'm still hiding, if that makes any sense."

She looked over at him, nodding. "It does."

Obi-Wan resigned himself to accepting his momentary ignorance—_of course it would make sense to her, look at her. _There she was walking towards the orphanage, a symbol of the love she had for her people, and the weight of her outfit made her movements stiff. Underneath though, if he focused enough, he could make out the woman underneath it all who wanted to walk differently—smoother, a more graceful amble.

It wasn't pity he felt for her—Queen's weren't meant to be pitied—but it was still something along those lines.

"I'm just used to my Jedi robes, I suppose." He offered it as leeway to take the conversation in a different direction, only to have her remain silent for quite a while.

But just as thoughts seemed to linger into his mind—that sense of dread that always crept up like a cold breeze altering him of a coming chill—the Queen did finally speak. "Is something wrong?"

"I just…" Obi-Wan looked around as casually as he could manage. The handmaidens remained at their usual position surrounding the Queen, while he flanked her a few standard meters away, to not draw attention to himself. "I have a bad feeling, that's all."

"The assassin?"

"Maybe, or..."

"Something else?"

"I don't know, M'lady. In my robes I'm a Jedi, I'm Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. But in this outfit…I'm someone else. I just hope I'm not disguised as someone who might have enemies."

"So you fear that while your attempt is to merely blend into society, instead you may be bringing out unintended complications?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I may look normal, indiscreet, now. But to another man, a man I don't immediately suspect of anything, I may resemble someone who has done him wrong in the past, someone he may feel inclined to seek revenge against." He glanced her way. "And Jedi do not fear, M'lady."

"Then…it is merely a concern?"

Obi-Wan allowed himself a smirk at her almost playful tone. "You can say that, yes."

"I thought Jedi were only supposed to remain concerned, if at all, with the present. That's what I gathered from your Master, at least."

"We are and I shall. I find it difficult at times but I always heed Master Qui-Gon's teachings, of course." He could hear his Master's words, knowing that if he were here he would ask him to remain in the present. He almost smiled at how Qui-Gon's words were cemented into his memory. "I won't let my concern color my perceptions of the present, but that doesn't mean I should completely ignore it, either."

"Is there something else troubling you, though?"

Obi-Wan looked over to her through the small flock of handmaidens—there was an earnest depth to her eyes that was impossible to ignore. "Yes. A disturbance in the force. I can't determine what it is exactly, which is the unfortunate thing. We really shouldn't be out in the open like this."

"I do this frequently."

"Yes, but up until now no one's made an attempt on your life, M'lady. Your safety is vital. You can visit the orphanages another day, a _safer_ day. You will do your people no good by getting yourself killed."

"Why did you let me come out here in the first place, then?"

"You put up quite an argument. And I believed I would, to the best of my abilities, be able to keep you safe. But now I'm not quite as sure, and there's no reason to risk it." He stopped in his tracks. "Come on, let's go."

Again, it all happened quite fast, but Obi-Wan remained levelheaded. Attuning himself to the Force on instinct, he gave himself the ability to at least create the illusion of time slowing as he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it, putting himself in front of the Queen and holding his weapon in block form. A blaster bolt collided with the blue light and was reflected right back at wherever it had come from. Meters away a dark figure was hit, falling down from the roof he'd been hiding on.

Obi-Wan turned to the Queen, "Are you alright, M'lady?"

"Impressive," she said to him as she nodded, breathless in her surprise. "Is that the disturbance you sensed?"

"I believe so." He made his way over to the injured man—a human with dark hair and sweaty skin—and turned him over. When the Queen and her handmaidens, along with a few security personnel who'd arrived at the orphanage entrance a while before they did, he asked aloud: "Do you recognize him?"

"No, I do not." She tried to move closer to the man, despite Obi-Wan holding out an arm to stop her. "Who are you?"

The man laughed, teeth stained red from blood. "Names, they don't matter. At least…!" He hissed in pain. "Mine…mine doesn't matter."

Obi-Wan knelt down and spoke in a deliberately slow, calm voice. "Who sent you?"

Again the man laughed, in between coughs and sharp inhales. "You'll—you'll see!"

-

The man had been brought in for questioning, but died while in his cell after somehow, inexplicably, consuming a lethal poison. An hour later, in the room he was staying in—just down the hall from the Queen's chamber, for security purposes—he was awoken from his meditation by a _ding_ announcing someone was on the other side of his door.

Getting up, he walked over and opened it to find one of the Queen's handmaidens standing tall but with a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "Master Jedi."

"Only a Padawan," he corrected politely, automatically. "What is it?"

"The Queen would like if you joined her for dinner."

_She would?_ He almost said in surprise, but kept his composure. "Doesn't she have a dinner with representatives to attend?"

"It had to be rescheduled at the last minute—communications are acting up, otherwise we would've known sooner." The handmaiden gave him a knowing look, "The Queen would hope for you to join her anyways, she was quite adamant."

"Yes, of course," Obi-Wan nodded.

-

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said after being escorted to the dining hall and even his soft tone seemed to echo somewhat. Walking over to the table, he sat down and waited. When the doors on the other side of the room opened, he stood up immediately. The Queen entered and he found himself smiling and not just to be polite.

The dress wasn't as elaborate as the others he'd seen her dressed in, but there was still a awareness of formality to the way she entered the room and sat down at the opposite end of the, frankly, very long table.

"Thank you for joining me."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you from all the way down here," he jokingly replied as he sat back down as well.

Later, as they enjoyed appetizers, the topic of politics came up.

"Well, I don't necessarily consider you a politician, M'lady."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"A good thing," he nodded. "In all sincerity, M'lady, I mean it as a compliment…the highest of compliments."

She seemed surprised at that. "You do?"

"I hear the way you speak of your people, see the way you look at everyone and everything…you care for this planet very much. Where politicians are self-serving, you're self-sacrificing. There's a lot to admire, unlike those in the Senate where it takes great effort just to tolerate them."

"Well, I have to say I am glad you don't consider me a politician, because it seems as if you don't like them." A moment passed. "I would like to apologize, Obi-Wan."

It had been the first time since he met her that she'd said his name and it startled him at first, but he recovered by the time he looked up at her from his plate. "Apologize?"

"For my behavior earlier. I should not have acted the way I did towards you."

"You had someone out to kill you, I think you had a right to be—"

"Scared?" she finished, an ironic smile touching her lips. "I would think as Queen I should follow the Jedi example and not give in to fear. You make it look easier than it truly is, Obi-Wan."

"You don't have to apologize," he assured her.

"I didn't offend you?" she asked, her tone almost—_almost_—vulnerable.

"Not really. I just figured you didn't like me."

When she realized he was kidding, seeing the smile on his face, she _laughed_. And by the Gods, if her saying his name had taken him by surprise, he couldn't find the word to describe how he felt when he heard her laugh for the first time.

"That's…" The regality in her voice was fading, but he could sense her grasping onto it—why she clung so much to the mirage of being a cogent, even-voiced sovereign, he did not know. Her eyes remained on her wine glass for the longest time, as if she were searching for a word. A few more laughs bubbled up, and when she finally looked away—up at him ever so briefly and with a smaller smile adorning her face—she remained silent.

"Why aren't you like this in front of others?" Obi-Wan asked; the words slipping past his lips without much thought other than he just _really_ wanted to know why—even if there was probably an obvious answer awaiting him.

She met his eyes, expression unreadable for a moment, but the brown depths of her own eyes were full of a lot of things. "I could ask the same of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning sun soaked the meeting room in golden light and the back of Obi-Wan's neck was warm as he stood with his head bowed. The Queen was discussing things with her advisors—trivial stuff to him, but things that kept the planet from falling apart on a day-to-day basis—while he remained quiet.

That is, until the topic of the man who sought to harm her came up. Captain Panaka stepped forward and addressed the Queen rather grimly. "With him dead, there's very little leeway left to us in finding out who is behind all of this."

The Queen mused over that for a moment, before replying evenly. "I sense that this was something trivial collating collaborating with something far bigger to come. A distraction, to keep us unfocused." She allowed a moment for that to sink in with everyone in the room. "What do you think, Obi-Wan?"

Though surprised at her use of his name (and he could feel her somewhat tensing at the slip), Obi-Wan raised his head. "Unfortunately, M'lady, the future is very clouded. I _do_ sense a disturbance but…" He looked to Panaka and her other advisors. "We'll just have to proceed with caution."

Panaka nodded and turned to his team, "We'll need to have the shields full up be—"

"Sir, the power still hasn't been fully restored."

Panaka sighed and threw a slightly irritated look to Obi-Wan. "Sabotage, a few days ago."

"So I've heard."

He turned back to his subordinate. "Why hasn't it been repaired yet, you were supposed to immediately call the—?"

"We've tried to contact the repair guild to see what the delay is but it seems as if communications are still acting up, sir."

"_Still_?" The Captain breathed in disbelief. He looked to the Queen, not wanting to waste more time than he had to. "We'll look into this immediately, M'lady. Would you like to return to your chambers?"

"Yes, of course. Do come to me when any new information arises."

Obi-Wan held out a hand for her to take as she stood up, which she ignored. He did his best not to grin as he escorted her out of the room.

As soon as they were through the doors, Obi-Wan turned to her. "M'lady, if I may suggest something…perhaps when this situation is resolved, you would like to visit the Garden District."

The stiff posture of the Queen melted a little at the suggestion. "I've wanted to visit there for so long now…"

"I sensed that," he admitted. "Recently things just seem to be incredibly stressful for you and I thought you would like at least a moment of respite."

"You would come with me?"

"I _am_ your bodyguard."

Just as she was opening her mouth to reply, another guard approached. "M'lady, there is a Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn requesting entrance."

"Allow him in, of course." As the guard departed, she looked Obi-Wan. "Your Master is going out of his way to be polite, I see."

"Qui-Gon usually doesn't have the patience for such matters. You should be flattered."

"It would be rude of me otherwise," she said back, under her breath, as Qui-Gon turned the corner. "Master Qui-Gon, it is good to see you return safely."

"I should say the same. I sense that you found your criminal?"

"Your Padawan was of great assistance," her eyes connected with Obi-Wan, but for only a moment, as she spoke. "I am in his debt."

Obi-Wan smiled briefly before responding with a polite nod. "I was simply doing my duty, M'lady."

He could feel Qui-Gon's stare on him for a long moment before the Queen spoke again. "Did you have any luck in finding what you were looking for?"

He shook his head, "Regrettably, no."

Obi-Wan looked to his Master for clarification. "Will we be retracing our steps then?"

"That is the plan," Qui-Gon nodded.

His eyes moved to the Queen before he could stop himself, and he turned his head downwards to disguise the action, hoping his Master wouldn't notice.

Later, as the sun waned from the sky, they congregated together once more, this time with the Qui-Gon's added presence.

"Will you be leaving tonight, Master Jedi?"

"In the morning," Qui-Gon clarified, and then went on to speak at length. "A…disturbance in the force leads me to believe that leaving before then would be premature."

"What do you sense?"

"Something troubling. Indefinable, but unsettling nonetheless."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at the confirmation in his Master's words that the disturbance he had felt earlier was something to be concerned with. "Is the power back up?"

"Temporarily," Captain Panaka supplied. "We're being careful not to rush into any decisions, such as transporting the Queen to one of our designated safe houses. The sabotage of power, the unstable communications…it can't all be a coincidence. Whoever is behind this is most likely forcing _us_ to make a move, to walk right into their hands."

"That seems to be the wisest decision," Qui-Gon said in approval. "But if you wait too long, you may end up cornered."

"We have the necessary resources to protect our Queen if such a thing happens."

"Not with the power's stability fluctuating," Obi-Wan pointed out. Before anyone could shoot him a look, the lights flickered to emphasize his point.

"We'll tread carefully," Qui-Gon explained. "If nothing happens by morning, then I'm afraid our duty will be taking us somewhere else."

His Master bowed and so Obi-Wan followed suit as the Queen bid them farewell. When he lifted his head and turned, he met her eyes for a brief moment before leaving the room.

-

There was a lingering sense of missed opportunity in their departure come morning, and it clouded Obi-Wan's mind to an unnerving degree. So he meditated, finding his center, calming himself, and finding some comfort in a budding feeling that destiny, the Force, would let him see her again in the future.

The door slid open and Qui-Gon entered—still as calm as usual, but with an edge to his moment, only the slightest. Obi-Wan stood up, "Master, where have you—?"

"Come with me," he walked back out and his Padawan quickly followed. "It seems as if a blockade is surrounding the planet and that the Trade federation is responsible."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged looks; the younger Jedi couldn't help but observe: "A blockade? That's a brash move, even for them."

"Do not underestimate the Trade Federation's lack of subtlety, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said to him in a dry tone. "You'll only find disappointment."

-

When the Queen finally managed to get through the blocking signals, the hologram of Senator Palpatine appeared before her. She calmly explained the situation and within the hour, the Chancellor and Jedi Council were informed.

The room was tense, moonlight illuminating the room. He eventually caught himself watching her intently—that is, until she would look his way, and he'd quickly avert his eyes to a more submissive, respectful downward gaze while she spoke.

The hologram of Master Yoda grabbed his attention within moments, however, as he assigned the two Jedi to take a shuttle up to the base station for negotiations.

"Perhaps peaceful deliberations will alleviate this mess," the Chancellor supplied from his end.

-

As they approached the hangar bay, the Queen came to a stop and regarded the two Jedi. "I wish you luck on your mission."

"We've dealt with the Trade Federation before," Qui-Gon assured her. "I have the greatest confidence that these negotiations will be short."

"That is good to hear and I appreciate your help greatly." When he motioned for Obi-Wan to come with him into the hangar, she made a request: "Is it alright if I speak with your Padawan for a moment, Master Qui-Gon?"

He thought it over for a moment, looking from one to the other, and Obi-Wan kept an even face until his Master nodded and turned out of the hall.

The Queen wasted no time in saying what was on her mind. "Be careful, Obi-Wan."

"I won't be long," he gave her a reassuring smile. He reluctantly took a step back and bowed, even turning his feet to go, but he stopped halfway and looked back at her. He pushed aside his confusion on the connection he felt to the Queen and how much he _did_ want to return safely, just to keep a promise. He'd have to meditate on it earlier, even seek counsel from Qui-Gon or Yoda, but for the moment, he kept his smile steady. "We'll go to the Gardens when I get back."

-

As the shuttle exited the atmosphere and was surrounded by the blackness of space, Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"You say that far too much, my young Padawan."

"I apologize, Master, but…" Obi-Wan hesitated before letting himself continue. "I don't choose to feel disturbances in the force."

"True. But like I said, Obi-Wan, I believe these deliberations will be quite short."

-

No more than a standard hour later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ended up in the hanger bay of the base station while the blaster shots that were after them disappeared. They quickly hid behind a stack of crates while a group of droids the size of an army marched in line with one another.

"I told you they'd be short," Qui-Gon whispered wryly.

Obi-Wan looked to his Master. "_I_ told you I had a ba—!"

Qui-Gon lifted his hand as a signal for his Padawan to stop talking before he pointed to where the droids were marching. "That ship is our way back onto the planet."

-

Having a moment long enough to catch his breath for the first time since arriving back on the planet, Obi-Wan soaked in his surroundings in the swampy forest. His Jedi tunic stained with mud and sweat at his hairline, he then regarded the alien, the Gungan, unimpressed. "Who's this?"

"Mesa Jar-Jar Binks!"

"Right," Obi-Wan waved him off, turning to Qui-Gon. "We need to warn the Queen, Master."

"Yes, but traveling on land that is riddled with those…" He pointed to the large ship that had nearly crushed him and Jar-Jar. "Will not only be a dangerous decision, but it'll ensure our travel to be slow."

"We'll end up getting ourselves killed like the lot of his kind," Obi-Wan muttered, jutting his thumb over his shoulder in Jar-Jar's direction."

The Gungan awkwardly brought attention to himself to clarify. "Uh…mesa no thinkin thatsa trues."

"What do you mean?"

-

Obi-Wan shifted in the seat of the bongo as they departed from Otoh Gunga, "At least we got transportation out of that disastrous meeting."

"Looks as if our friend was at least somewhat of a help to us, Obi-Wan. Be thankful for that."

-

Later, back in Theed, the two Jedi (and their companion) quietly made their way through the city. Seeing the Trade Federation's presence was of no surprise to them, but Obi-Wan did feel a surge of absolute relief as he and Qui-Gon knelt on an arch over a street and caught sight of the Queen, unharmed, being escorted somewhere with her entourage by droids. Silently confirming with his Master the plan, Obi-Wan knelt patiently, waiting for the right moment to…

_Jump!_ He could hear his Master say to him through the Force and he did just that, flipping over the railing and landing on his feet, blue lightsaber igniting while in the air and slicing through the nearest two droids. Within moments he and his Master dealt with the remaining ones.

As his blade disappeared into its hilt, the young Jedi looked to the Queen and gave her a big smile. "I told you I wouldn't be long!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Another Story _– Chapter Four

**Author:** Christina

**Rating:** PG

**Length:** 1747

**Summary:** "You sound _very_ concerned for the Queen, Obi-Wan. More than a Jedi should, I think."

**Pairings/Characters:** Obi-Wan, Padme, Qui-Gon, etc.

**A/N:** I wanted to explore the possibility of the two Jedi arriving on Naboo earlier than in the movie, and how that might change things, for better or for worse. Thanks to **Liz** for beta-ing this! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

Standing in the Queen's chambers aboard the Naboo Spacecraft, Obi-Wan retained a calm composure on the outside, but inwards he was confused. Once the tension of making it through the blockade had subsided, there had been…a shift, something changed in the atmosphere around him, and he had yet to quite pinpoint it. And watching the Queen with rapt attention, he could only determine that the shift stemmed from her.

_Having your planet under the control of an enemy, their lives in danger with every second you get further and further away…I'm sorry._ She was strong in the force and he hoped she could hear his thoughts in some way—but she gave no sign to any such thing, her eyes focused on the little blue droid that had wheeled in along with them.

"What is its number?"

Panaka scraped some debris off of metal plate on the droid's side before reporting to her that the droid was an R2-D2.

The Queen thanked the droid, smiling gratefully at him. A different smile, Obi-Wan noted; the trouble her people were in was really weighing on her. "Padmé!"

A young handmaiden broke away from the rest, walking forward and bowing before her Majesty. Within moments the Queen ordered her to clean up the droid, as it deserved their gratitude. The young woman nodded from beneath her warm-colored hood and moved back. As she did, oddly enough, she looked up to Obi-Wan, though very briefly, and caught his eyes. And then she was back with her fellow handmaidens.

Before he could ponder that, the continued decision brought him back to the present. Qui-Gon himself stepped forward and explained that they were heading for a remote planet called Tatooine…

-

Obi-Wan entered the main area of the spacecraft a little while later, heading to recheck the damaged hyper-drive when he realized he wasn't alone. Turning, he could see the young handmaiden from before kneeling beside the R2-D2 droid and conversing with the credulous Gungan.

"Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said as he calmly walked up to them.

"Sorry, nomeanen to…"

"He was helping me," the handmaiden spoke up, standing so that their eyes were closer to being level—even if she did still have to look up a bit.

Obi-Wan threw a deliberately unsure glance the Gungan's way. "Don't see how he'd be much help, miss."

The handmaiden looked offended and a little surprised, like she expected more from him. And she said as much, "I thought Jedi were supposed to be kind beings."

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow. "Are you implying they're not?"

"No, just that you may be the exception." She knelt down, back to him, and returned to cleaning the droid.

Slightly offended, Obi-Wan knelt down beside her and opened his mouth to argue the point, but when he saw her looking for something she'd misplaced, he reached onto the other side of the droid and held out an oil can. "Is this what you need?"

She almost reached out to grab it from him but stopped herself, regained her calm and nodded, "Yes, it is. May I have it?"

"Sure," he handed it to her. He took a moment, watching her apply oil to a rag and try to get the debris off the shell of the droid. Her brow furrowed in concentration and he chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny?" she asked without breaking her concentration.

"Nothing." Looking around, Obi-Wan found another rag and grabbed it, pressing it against the case containing some of the droid's peripheral circuitry and cleaning out the crevices as best he could.

After a while, he could feel her looking over at him. When he finally reciprocated, he expected her to look away like a little girl caught staring did, but her eyes remained on him, to the point where if he didn't have years of Jedi training under his belt, he might have broken and looked away himself.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just…" She looked over to the entranceway to the engine room before her eyes met his again. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"The hyper-drive will still be damaged in the hour or so it takes us to finish this," Obi-Wan shrugged, before smirking. "Besides, I've got to disprove that implication of yours. I don't really need a bad reputation hanging over me."

She smiled a little at that and it was a quite beautiful one nonetheless, reminding him of the Queen. He could see why Padmé was picked as one of her handmaidens, a Queen of such warmth needs to surround herself with people of similar feelings.

They cleaned for a few quiet minutes before Obi-Wan, as smoothly as he could, decided to ask after the Queen. "Is she…alright? It must be very difficult to leave Naboo under such circumstances."

Padmé lowered her head for a moment before nodding, "It is. She cares for her people so much. This isn't how she wanted things to happen."

Obi-Wan felt a sting of sympathy at her words; he could feel the Queen's sadness even in her handmaiden's voice. "I have faith that once we get to Coruscant, things will work out as they should."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," Obi-Wan assured her before letting out a sigh. "I'm still worried for the Queen—I would hate for her to place blame on herself. I hope I get a chance to speak with her, perhaps…"

"You sound _very_ concerned for the Queen, Obi-Wan. More than a Jedi should, I think."

She was only teasing, but Obi-Wan stiffened a little at that, realizing what she said was absolutely true. He returned his attention to R2-D2. "I shouldn't be."

"Obi-Wan, I was just—"

"No, it's alright. I really need to just…clear my mind, return to the present. I can't have my mind elsewhere in case something happens. That would only endanger the Queen and everyone on this ship."

"Hey…" Padmé actually reached out and placed her hand on his arm, and he looked to her. "Just because you're a Jedi doesn't mean you can't be concerned for a friend. I'm…sure she would love to know you're thinking of her."

Obi-Wan knew it wasn't safe to admit it to himself, but he was quite relieved at that. He smiled at Padmé, "Thank you. You're very good at being assuring, I see why you have the job that you do."

"You mean being in charge of cleaning droids?" she joked, and they both laughed. Obi-Wan's eyes drifted over her face as they did, too, and saw her smile again, bright and beautiful, like a piece of the Naboo sun fell and rested there. It reminded him quite a lot of…

His eyes widened and Padmé seemed to catch on to what he'd realized, pedaling back and looking away from him.

"You're…" Obi-Wan laughed under his breath. "Padmé, are you—?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon entered the room suddenly, sending the young Padawan rushing to stand up straight and address his Master with what he hoped wasn't a guilty expression.

"Yes, Master?"

"The hyper-drive, is it…?"

"I was just about to check on it, Master."

Padmé stood up as well, stepping forward. "He was helping me clean the droid. I asked him to."

Qui-Gon looked from one to the other, his expression even but his eyes giving away a hint of…perhaps suspicion, or maybe it was simply confusion at why they both jumped to give excuses. Neither would help Obi-Wan feel any less unsettled.

-

Hoisting the hyper-drive out of the floor, Obi-Wan did his best to ignore Jar Jar as he panicked over having to go with Qui-Gon to Mos Eisley.

"Qui-Gon's right, Jar Jar. You'll make things appear less obvious."

Before the Gungan could argue anymore, Qui-Gon entered the room and surveyed the hyper-drive.

Obi-Wan wiped his brow and shook his head, "It's gone. We'll need a new one."

Sighing, Qui-Gon nodded and took in the new development. Before he turned to go, he rested a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "No transmissions, we can't risk it. I…sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I do as well, Master."

-

As Qui-Gon and Jar Jar started their trek across the desert, Obi-Wan returned to the main area of the ship, hoping to meditate and relieve himself of a muddled mind, only to have Captain Panaka walk through the room with…

"Padmé!" The Padawan called out her name before he could help himself—he'd chide himself on the impulse later, but for the moment he approached the two with a questioning look. "What's going on?"

Panaka sighed wearily, and then nodded as they continued on and exited the ship.

"Wait!" Panaka called after Qui-Gon, just as Obi-Wan called after him and Padmé. They caught up with the Jedi and Gungan and before Obi-Wan could question any of them further, the Captain finally explained. "Her Highness sees fit for you to bring her handmaiden with you. She wishes to observe the local…"

"No more of this," Qui-Gon calmly turned down the idea.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Padmé, trying to get her attention, but she was too focused on the discussion between Qui-Gon and Panaka and blocking the piercing light of the sun from her eyes with her hand.

She spoke up after the discussion continued for too long, "I'm trained in defense, I can take of myself."

Qui-Gon gave her a stern look before assenting. "This isn't a good idea…stay close to me."

Padmé nodded and move to follow him. Obi-Wan stopped himself from reaching out and grabbing her arm and instead called out to his Master.

Qui-Gon turned around with a sigh and seeing the distress on his Padawan's face, walked with him a little way's away. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"I think it would be best if I went with you."

"Why is that?"

"With the…" Obi-Wan hesitated—the Queen was disguised for a reason, and blowing her cover would not help matters. "With the handmaiden, perhaps it'd be best if I came along to provide more safety, so you don't have to be distracted."

The reason sounded inane even to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon simply looked at his Padawan for a moment before shaking his head. "Your job is to protect the Queen. Do your duty, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder to see Padmé—the Queen of Naboo—waiting to go to Mos Eisley as he stood, feeling as small as a child, unable to go with her. "Yes, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Obi-Wan set to keep himself clear-minded as possible following the departure of Qui-Gon and the Queen (and that blasted Gungan). Distractions were easy to come by and, aware of that, he focused on keeping communications regular and following his Master's few orders.

"The storm is going to slow them down," he said later, to Panaka, as the winds picked up and the suns glared threateningly down upon them.

There was no doubt in his mind that his Master could handle himself, and Obi-Wan wasn't about to disobey orders to rush off to give him aid that he very well didn't need. But the young Jedi, as much as he tried not to, had Padmé on his mind, and the concern he felt for her was teetering dangerously close to clouding his mind completely.

"We better seal the ship," the captain suggested, just as his comlink sounded. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be thankful for an excuse to keep his mind off where his concern lay in Mos Espa.

-

Later that night, though, when Qui-Gon called in about a boy and a unusually high midi-chlorian count, Obi-Wan had yet another thing to categorize and put away, something to breathe out with the rest of his tension in his next meditation.

The next day, Obi-Wan gladly exited the ship to see his Master, Padme and Jar-Jar approaching on eopies. Qui-Gon wasted no time in explaining the situation when he neared, "Get this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back to finish some business, I won't be long.

Obi-Wan held out his hand for Padme to take, which she politely refused, sliding off herself (although he caught a small smile to herself as she did so). He obediently kept his eyes on his Master as he remarked about picking up another pathetic lifeform.

Any dry sense of humor he tried to instill into the comment was wiped away by the tone of his Master, leaving Obi-Wan unsettled. "It's the boy who got us these parts."

Once the hyperdrive was brought aboard, Obi-Wan grabbed at the chance to finally speak of what had been on his mind since his discovery and approached Padme. "Why didn't you—?"

"Don't," she said quietly—not a whisper, he noted, _her other personnel must know as well_. "Please, it's best this way."

"We're here to protect you, Pad—I…M'lady."

"I know you're Jedi, you have gifts that I couldn't begin to understand but," she sighed. "If you know who is who, you'll protect who you're supposed to. I've developed this safety measure to avoid being detected. If my enemies see two Jedi protecting me, the handmaiden, they'll know there's a switch."

"Yes, but—"

"It's a situation with no right answers, Obi-Wan." Her brown eyes were burgeoning and intense, and his mouth felt a little dry all of a sudden. "Please. The less that know, the better it all is."

He considered it, considered the options, and looked into her eyes and he could _see_ the love she had for her people, the desire for nothing but their own safety. This wasn't about her getting out of this without a scratch, this was not allowing the good people of Naboo to have their Queen taken away. His mission was one of peace and her death would lead to nothing but turmoil.

And so he nodded.

-

"Qui-Gon, he's in trouble! He says to take off!"

Panaka raced into the cockpit, slightly out of breath, followed by a fair-haired boy and Padme. Obi-Wan regarded them briefly from the before looking to the desert as the ship lifted from the ground. The flashes of blue and red—what felt like a rock dropped in Obi-Wan's stomach: _red?!_—were visible with narrowed eyes. He pointed, "Right over there. Fly low!"

Pressing a sequence of buttons, Obi-Wan lowered the ramp in the main area before leaving the cockpit. By the time he—and the boy that eagerly rushed with him—arrived, Qui-Gon was collapsed on the floor at the entry. Dirt stuck to his sweaty skin, and he looked like Obi-Wan had very rarely ever seen him: quite rightly startled.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, as Obi-Wan knelt beside his Master.

"I think so…" he breathed. "I won't soon forget thatexperience."

"What was it?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I…don't know." Qui-Gon shook his head, catching his breath. "He was well-trained, though. My guess, he was after the Queen."

Obi-Wan firmed his jaw and fought off the dread at those words. This wasn't simply the Trade Federation anymore.

"Do you think he's gonna follow us?"

"We're safe enough, or at least once we're in hyperspace. I have no doubt he knows where we're going."

"Well…" The boy's eyes were wide with amazement and sparkling with determination, and Obi-Wan found himself staring at the boy, wondering who he was. "What are we going to do about it?!"

"We shall be patient," his Master offered, wisely, and Obi-Wan smiled a little. Then Qui-Gon motioned to him, "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The boy shook Obi-Wan's hand enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you. You're a Jedi too, aren't you?"

-

Later on, Obi-Wan occupied his time by rechecking the hyperdrive. He took a certain amount of comfort in the strength of the ship, in the certainty of returning to Coruscant soon and for the people of Naboo to receive aid.

A noise from the room through the doorway brought his mind back to the present, and he quietly placed his instruments down before inspecting the source. The ship, for all intents and purposes, was asleep, the lights dim, but when he walked into the main area he could see a figure approaching the monitor near the droid station.

Sio Bibble's pleadng message lit up the room momentarily, and Obi-Wan could see her face glow. She looked tired, and her face was etched with sadness.

"Padme?" he whispered, approaching.

Padme turned off the monitor with a small, barely audible sigh. He could feel her through the Force fighting inwardly, keeping herself stable and strong. "Something has to be done."

"And you'll be the one to do it?" He didn't intend for it to be a question, but that's how it came out.

She looked at him at the words and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, actually. I'll be doing everything in my power to make sure this stops at once."

"I don't doubt that," he assured her, stepping forward. "Even if the Senate doesn't act quickly enough, I see no reason for you to wait to save your people."

She started to nod, but instead shook her head, something chipping away at her resolve. "I only hope the Senate sees how dire the situation is."

Obi-Wan could feel the urge to say that they would, but he knew he couldn't predict that. "We'll make the situation work, no matter what the Senate decides."

Her hard expression melted and there was a glint in her eyes. "We're lucky to have you and Qui-Gon on our side, Obi-Wan."

"We do what's right. We do our duty," Obi-Wan replied. "Politicians are…another matter entirely."

"You talk about them like they're heartless."

"Well…" Obi-Wan shrugged exaggeratingly, and she finally did smile, which brought one to his face as well. "Naboo's lucky to have you."

Something in Padme's eyes followed then, but she blinked and looked away before he could catch it. She almost seemed bashful, but it was so fleeting, and she sucked in a breath and took on another tone before the moment even passed. She didn't sound professional, but the thickness of her voice from before was gone. "Will you and your Master continue helping us after we get back to Coruscant?"

"Unless the Council requests otherwise." Obi-Wan looked down to his feet. "I…asked my Master to inquire about it."

"You did?" Again, that ghost of a smile passing over her face. It was something that made him feel a little less guilty about whatever it was going on with him when it came to her.

"Of course!" Clearing his throat, he evened his voice before elaborating. "It's hard to leave halfway through this. Our duty is to protect you, so leaving when I don't believe you're completely safe would be…a bad decision."

"To say the least."

They shared a moment—not quite awkward but silent and filled with Obi-Wan looking for something to say, anything to say, just to keep talking to her. When he opened his mouth to say something, though, Padme's eyes drifted over his shoulder, catching sight of something.

She walked over to the corner where the boy, Anakin, sat shivering. "Are you okay, Ani?"

"It's v-very cold."

Padme moved to take off her overcoat, only to see Obi-Wan holding a blanket. She looked up at him and smiled, whispering a thank you before covering the boy.

"I made this for you," he said in place of a thank you, his hand poking out from beneath the blanket holding a wooden pendant. "I carved it from a japor snippet. It'll…it'll bring you good fortune."

Obi-Wan could see the sweetness in the gesture but there was that voice in his head, the voice of his Master echoing the words of the boy being special, and the high midi-chlorian count…seeing the way Anakin looked at Padme, he couldn't help but feel a creeping sense of trepidation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"We'll be arriving soon."

"Good." Padme looked down at Artoo, running a hand across his dome.

"You'll be taking him with you?"

"He saved us, didn't he?"

"An Artoo unit as a bodyguard," Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling. A moment passed before he spoke again. "My Master and I will be going to speak with the Council after we arrive. I…don't know what'll happen after that."

"You shouldn't worry," Padme offered, and he knew she was saying it just because she'd overheard Qui-Gon telling him the same. "Keeping your mind in the present is the best course of action, right?"

"Right," Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "I just thought I would tell you. I didn't want to not be able to say goodbye."

"It shouldn't be goodbye, then," Padme suggested. "Maybe just a…see you later."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at that. "All right, then. I'll see you later, Padme."

-

Later on that day, in the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan stood quietly behind his Master as he addressed the other Jedi. Cunning Ki-Adi-Mundi, wise Mace Windu and the diminutive but powerful Master Yoda listened intently to the events on Tatooine. The word 'Sith' surfaced in the discussion and that drop in Obi-Wan's gut, cold dread sneaking up on him, returned.

Though calm on the outside, Obi-Wan could sense Mace was equally disturbed.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi argued.

Yoda closed his eyes for a long moment. "The Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."

Mace shook his head. "I do not believe they could be back, not without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Find out who this assassin is, we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself once more," Ki-Adi supplied.

Mace tipped his head in agreement. "And the Queen is the target. She is still in danger."

"With this Queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her, you shall."

Obi-Wan found himself nodding in agreement to the order.

"We will use all of our resources to solve this mystery and uncover the identity of the attacker."

The three Masters bowed their heads. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan bowed as well, moving to leave, but when Qui-Gon stayed put, he paused. "Master?"

Qui-Gon stood tall, confident and calm as he regarded the Masters'. "I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence?"

"Located around a person?"

Nodding, Qui-Gon continued. "A boy. He has the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen. It's...possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

"You're referring to the prophecy?" Mace inquired and when Qui-Gon nodded again, he brought a hand to his chin and took it in. "You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume—"

"You do!" Yoda corrected him. "Revealed, your judgment is."

Obi-Wan watched the entire thing happen, frozen as if afraid to move and cause a ripple in the situation. It seemed delicate, like what was being discussed was literally hanging onto a balance.

"I request the boy be tested."

It took every ounce of willpower for Obi-Wan to stay put and to not speak—what he'd say, he had no idea. There was too much happening in this room, this moment...

-

Anakin met with the Council later, and when Obi-Wan stood with Qui-Gon on the balcony just outside the doorway, he finally spoke. "The boy won't pass the Council's tests, Master. He's far too old."

"Anakin will become a Jedi," his Master replied, and he said it in that way of his, like it was the absolute truth of the matter, and it frustrated Obi-Wan more then he should've allowed.

"Don't defy the Council, Master," he pleaded. "Not again."

"I'll do what I must, Obi-Wan."

The young Jedi sighed. "You could be sitting on the Council by now, Master, if you would just follow the code. They won't go along with you this time."

The older Jedi turned to regard his Padawan for a moment before facing the sunset across the sparkling, vast city.

-

"The Force is strong with him."

"He's to be trained, then."

"No," Mace shook his head. "He will not be trained."

Obi-Wan glanced to Anakin, seeing tears in his eyes, while Qui-Gon was taken aback. "No?!"

"There is too much anger in him."

"He's the chosen one!"

"Clouded, this boy's future is."

Qui-Gon took a moment, before folding his arms in front of himself and calmly replying, "I will train him, then."

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open momentarily, and he looked to the back of his Master's head in surprise. Yoda merely shook his head. "An apprentice, you have."

"Obi-Wan is ready," Qui-Gon said without hesitation, and Obi-Wan stepped forward. He brushed past the surprise, and the blind sight, and stood straighter, looking into the eyes of Yoda.

"I _am _ready for the trials, Master Yoda."

"Ready so early, are you?"

"He's headstrong," Qui-Gon admitted. "He has much to learn of the living Force. But he's more than capable. There is little more I can teach him."

"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has."

Mace merely leaned forward, quietly interrupting the conversation. "Now is not the time for this."

The fate of Anakin was to be decided later, and so Obi-Wan stepped back into the shadow of his Master as the Council continued their deliberations of the Naboo crisis.

-

Later, back on the landing dock, Obi-Wan quite clearly spoke his mind. "The boy is dangerous. They all sense it! Why can't you?"

Qui-Gon spoke to Obi-Wan with finality in this voice. "His fate is not dangerous, only uncertain. The Council will decide his future, that should be enough for you. Get on board."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan boarded the Naboo spacecraft with Artoo.

-

_A few days later…_

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends…"

Boss Nass' words were the catalyst for the movement that followed on the surface of Naboo, hidden away at the moment from the Trade Federation. It didn't take long for Padme's plan to go into motion and with the help of the Gungan's, it started to look like the outcome would be optimistic.

As everyone filtered to their designated positions, Obi-Wan stayed with his Master, hoping to explain why he hadn't himself informed him of Padme's identity. But Qui-Gon beat him to the punch.

"I wonderedwhen she would choose to reveal herself," he admitted rather simply. "I suppose this was the opportune moment."

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his tongue. "You knew, Master?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Why didn't you—?"

"She was disguised for a reason, I had to respect the decision."

"So…you're not disappointed that I didn't tell you?"

"You kept her trust by not telling me. I believe that was necessary."

Obi-Wan did his best to not let out a big sigh of relief. "Yes, Master."

"But, my young padawan, I sense the concern you have for her." His Master looked to him not with chiding eyes but simply of…understanding? Obi-Wan couldn't quite interpret it. "Do not let it define your actions. Attachment is—"

"Forbidden," Obi-Wan finished in a practiced tone, nodding. "Yes, Master, I agree. My concern for her is only in relation to my duties."

"Good." A rueful smile could be seen beneath his beard, and before Obi-Wan could move to the treeline where the rest were, his Master placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a quiet voice. "Personal …matters can wait until after this situation is resolved. We must keep our minds in the present. After, we'll talk."

Torn between worry and relief at finally being able to voice his thoughts, Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Y-Yes, Master."

Just as he had done a moment before, Obi-Wan moved to the treeline, only to stop and regard Qui-Gon once more. "I'm…sorry for my behavior, Master. It wasn't my place to disagree. I _am_ grateful you think I'm ready for the trials."

Qui-Gon looked at him for a long moment. "You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I. I sense you will become a great Jedi Knight."

-

Just as they were getting ready to leave for Theed, the speeders arriving to transport them, Padme approached Obi-Wan a little ways away from the group.

"Obi-Wan…" she grabbed his arm, and the contact kept him glued to the spot. Her eyes were wide, filled with concern, and so he spoke before she had to.

"Don't worry about me."

She swallowed back whatever it was she'd intended to say. It sounded simple, if only it actually was. "Only if you don't worry about me either."

"It's my job to, Padme."

She squeezed his arm, and smiled. "Try anyways."


	7. Chapter 7

In the power generator pit of the palace, the blades of the Jedi clashed with the double-ended blades of the Sith. Obi-Wan's eyes were on the yellow eyes of the enemy, his mind as focused as it was supposed to be on battle, as he'd been taught by Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon. But there was something…something different.

There were certain things that came to him through rigorous training and those that came to him through instinct and connection with the Force. Visions were in the latter category, and accessing them, finding out what triggered their appearance, was an indefinable achievement, a mystery – something unique to each and every Jedi.

And what _he_ heard, what triggered the vision that followed was a voice. One that spoke no particular words, but one that seemed to ignite a fire, a determination that Obi-Wan hadn't quite experienced before. He was mindful of it, filtering it through his thoughts without detracting from the moment, taking in the effect it had without relying on it.

The vision itself was an odd paradox in that it was vivid yet vague. Emotions tied to blurry images and motions. He could see himself falling into blackness and then stopping, caught on or catching something in his grip– his Master up high, tiny in the distance, his life in the hands of the Sith.

The fire ignited in his stomach seemed to spread to his feet, enacting an instant, instinctual movement. He faked to the left _and _right; tricking the horned enemy into thinking he could catch him in a steal and then actually _going_ left. It saved him a kick to the face that would have thrown him off the platform.

Qui-Gon took the opportunity to catch the Sith off guard, knocking him off the ramp to a level below. The enemy landed and immediately backed away along the ramp to a doorway while Master and Apprentice jumped down and ran to catch up.

They were one wall away when the pulsing red rays appeared, separating them from the Sith. Breathing heavily, Obi-Wan paced, impatient, while his Master chooses to meditate.

Several minutes passed before the walls moved and they were back to fighting. They moved into the melting pit room, circular and a daunting, bottomless hole in the middle. As the minutes passed, Obi-Wan grew weary and the Sith took advantage, catching him off guard and driving a swift kick, sending the young Jedi into the hole.

Obi-Wan grabbed onto something before he fell too far, and just barely, using every ounce of his strength to keep from slipping into the abyss and being left to watch his Master battle the enemy alone.

It wasn't long before his Master grew weary as well, and just as he had with Obi-Wan, it was obvious the Sith was seeking for a weak spot, which came faster than anticipated. The trick Obi-Wan had used on him earlier, the enemy was now using on Qui-Gon, faking and tricking Qui-Gon into a spot of vulnerability. A grunt followed as Qui-Gon got knocked off his feet, leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

This was the chance Obi-Wan had and he didn't hesitate. Launching himself upwards, he used the Force to bring his Master's fallen lightsaber into his hands. By the time he landed on his feet, it was ignited and slicing through the Sith. Those red, evil eyes looked at him in shock before the figure fell back into the abyss, disappearing into the darkness, defeated.

Obi-Wan rushed over to Qui-Gon. "Master!"

"It is…it is alright, Obi…Wan," Qui-Gon winced, but sat up with the help of his Apprentice. After taking a moment to catch his breath, to quell the pain from where the Sith had gotten him, blood dyeing his sleeve dark red.

"You're hurt, Master." Obi-Wan helped him stand and together they left the room.

-

News of the base station being destroyed and the success of the mission filtered into the hanger bay as the remaining pilots returned from flight. As Qui-Gon was attended to by a medical droid, Obi-Wan felt his attention was at the doorway leading into the palace, waiting…

The moment he saw her, he was flooded with relief that she was okay. And the look on her face from across the room, he knew she felt the same.

She walked towards him quickly, not quite running but close enough, and she wrapped her arms around him before he could prepare otherwise. Her smiling mouth moved against his shoulder, "You're okay."

Obi-Wan returned the hug – his Master paid them no heed for the moment, so he allowed himself to relish in the moment of contact. Her hair was soft against his cheek and he was left a little breathless by the time the hug ended. "I told you not to worry."

"You did," she nodded, tears in her eyes. "We've won, the Trade Federation…they aren't a threat anymore."

He could hear the happiness in those words and _feel_ it emanating from her and by the _Force_ did he want to hug her again in that moment.

The commotion of everything else going on didn't allow for their focus to last, and Padmé's eyes drifted to the makeshift area where the medics and droids were stationed, and saw Qui-Gon. Before she could say anything, the Jedi Knight stood and approached, a gentle smile behind his beard.

"It is good to see you safe and unharmed, M'lady," he bowed his head slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a scratch, I assure you."

"And the—whatever that was…is—?"

"He's no longer a problem," said Qui-Gon, regarding the younger Jedi. "Obi-Wan is the one who should be thanked for that."

Obi-Wan lowered his head humbly. "Master—"

"You won a battle with a Sith, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's smile seemed to reach his eyes with pride as he regarded his protégé. "You don't need to be calling me Master anymore."

-

The next day, when a few of the Council members arrived on Naboo to oversee the transfer of Nute Gunray and to offer their congratulations, Obi-Wan was called before Master Yoda. As the beams of afternoon sun streaked into the turret room of Theed Palace where they congregated, he knelt obediently as Yoda paced around him.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does."

Obi-Wan nodded, his heart beating faster as the rest of his self remained still and patient. "Yes, Master."

"But pushing it, you are, with this request."

"It isn't a request, Master Yoda. Merely my own input," Obi-Wan explained carefully.

"Be trained by Qui-Gon, by anyone, the boy will not. Grave danger I sense in his training."

"He sees something in the boy, Yoda. He says he'll train him with or without the Council. Would you not rather have him training him at the temple then elsewhere?"

Yoda _hrmph'd. _"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan sighed and though speaking with conviction, still chose his words carefully. "I'm here, Knighted, by the will of the Force and…and because of Qui-Gon's training. I drew upon the guidance he gave me to defeat the Sith, Master Yoda. He helped me become the Jedi I am. I believe that under these circumstances, the boy should be trained by Qui-Gon."

"Hmm?"

"With all due respect, now that the Sith have apparently resurfaced…would we even dare to risk _them_ finding and training the boy?"

-

The parade was grand, the streets lined in celebration, flooded with happiness, and the city of Theed had never been so beautiful. Gungan soldiers marched down the streets in festivity, the crowds cheering and throwing flowers.

Padmé, Queen Amidala, stood in front of the palace with the Jedi Counsel, newly elected Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin and Obi-Wan at her side. Boss Nass moved up the stairs and stopped before her and she handed him the Globe of Peace. The crowd went wild.

And under the bright sun, amongst the applauding, Padmé and Obi-Wan's eyes met. They shared a smile.

-

By the time the Parade ended, it was nearly nightfall. They'd be leaving in the morning and they stood in the meeting room, the Queen placed in her royal throne as they bid their formal farewells.

"Our duties bring us back to Coruscant," Qui-Gon explained. "Anakin's training must begin and Obi-Wan has new responsibilities awaiting him."

"Of course. The people of Naboo are forever in debt of your heroic actions." Queen Amidala regarded the three of them individually before resting her gaze on the young boy. "I'm sure I will hear of your exploits in the years to come."

Anakin nodded, eyes wet as he smiled weakly up at her. "I'm going to train and become a great Jedi and when I do I'll come back here and see you. Will—will you remember me?"

The Queen nodded, smiling kindly at him. "Of course I will, Anakin."

Qui-Gon stepped forward and bowed his head, followed in suit by Obi-Wan and Anakin. "We wish you the best, M'lady. May the Force be with you."

"And with you," she said back, eliciting a smile from all three Jedi.

-

Later that night, Obi-Wan left the temporary sleeping quarters he, Qui-Gon and Anakin shared for the night. His former Master didn't ask after what he was doing – the first time, Obi-Wan noted, with a small grin.

He walked through the Palace until he neared Padmé's quarters. The guard let him through and he pressed the button near the door, alerting her that he wanted to come in.

The door opened, and she looked at him with surprise.

"Obi-Wan?" she whispered, standing aside for him to come in.

"I wanted to—I didn't feel like earlier was a good enough—" Obi-Wan stopped himself and caught his breath before continuing. "I wanted to say goodbye to _Padmé_, not to the Queen."

"I didn't think I'd be able to see you again. Wait, how did you—what did you tell your Master?" A second passed before she shook her head and laughed a little. "Right, you're a Knight now, you don't have to ask."

Obi-Wan laughed with her. "Believe me when I say I almost _did_, until I remembered."

"I'm so happy for you, you have to know," Padmé seemed to momentarily move closer, maybe to hug him, only to stop herself and fold her hands over each other. She was in casual dress – not with the regality of the Queen but something that looked far easier to relax in.

"Jedi have been Knighted before. _You_ saved your planet today."

"With the help of many," she pointed out.

"Still, I meant what I said to you, before – the people of Naboo are lucky to have you as their Queen."

Padmé gave him a look. "Did you honestly sneak over here just to say that?"

"No, I guess—we haven't had much time to _talk_ since I first arrived here." Obi-Wan timidly looked away before continuing. "I didn't want saying goodbye to be the only reason to see you."

Padmé looked like she wanted to believe that, too, but even she knew it wasn't that simple. "But it'll have to be, won't it? You're leaving in only a few hours. You can't lose sleep for me, can you?"

"I suppose not. Qui-Gon would wonder why I would be yawning so much," Obi-Wan offered a weak smile. "His focus is on Anakin now – I'd think that he'd more so notice Anakin missing you than me."

"I'm his friend," Padmé pointed out. "Of course he'll miss his friend."

"I think he has a crush on you," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Padmé smirked, amused. "You say it like he's the first nine-year old to ever have one."

"He's a Jedi now," Obi-Wan said without thought, his tone more harsh than intended.

Padmé seemed to understand it was a mistake, but spoke softer. "He's looking forward to going, to start his training more than _anything_. I'm sure he'll forget about me once he gets settled in."

"I'd think it'd be difficult to—" Obi-Wan stopped himself, but it was already too late.

"So," Padmé was still smiling, but she seemed to be holding back more than a moment before. "I should rest assured that you won't go off and forget about me?"

"I have good memory retention."

"Good, because being a Knight must not…" She searched for the right words. "You'll be busier than before, right?"

"Right," Obi-Wan nodded, almost stepping closer but rethinking it when he saw a guard shifting his route outside the window, reminding him that they weren't necessarily alone.

_And if we were alone? _

He folded his arms and straightened, clearing his throat. "My duties don't allow for a consistent schedule. Unless I find myself on a mission _to_ here, I don't know—"

"If we'll be seeing each other for a while," she finished, her voice even. If it weren't for the Force, Obi-Wan would've thought she was okay with it, completely. But even an experienced diplomat can't hide their thoughts. He didn't search them on purpose, though. It was almost as if her unspoken thoughts filtered out into the space between them of their own accord.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan said, his train of thought vague at best. He didn't know what he wanted to say, or rather, _how_ to say it, but he spoke anyways. "I…I'm glad we met."

She smiled ruefully, nodding. "Me too."

He forced himself to turn and approach the door. As it slid open, he looked back to her. "I'd rather not say goodbye."

"Me neither," Padmé sighed. "I guess it'll have to be a 'see you later.'"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'll see you later, Padmé."


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Set ten years after the last chapter._

Padmé sat under the afternoon sun, dressed casually, hair done simply, with an absent smile on her face. Her older sister, Sola, sat next to her, switching from watching her daughters with amusement and looking at her sister with concern. "How was the meeting?"

Padmé kept her eyes on her nieces, still fascinated by how much exuberant energy they had. She could understand her sister's tone. "It was only one meeting. The Queen needed to discuss something with me."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sola nodding. "The Republic is in danger, but don't fear, Senator Amidala will fix everything."

Surprised at the level of sarcasm in her sister's voice, Padmé finally looked to her.

"It's what you do, isn't it?" the older woman asked, acting innocent.

"It's what I try to do."

"It's all you try to do, sis."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Padmé pointed out, puzzled by the turn of the conversation. "It's my job, I am a Senator, after all."

Sola's expression softened a little. "It's a great thing, if you're doing it for all the right reasons."

"What are you trying to say?"

She shrugged, "I think you've convinced yourself that the Republic couldn't get along without you."

"Sola!"

"It's true," she insisted, not budging. "All you do is give, Padmé. Don't you ever want to take a little?"

Padmé could only smile in disbelief. "What do you want me to take?"

Her sister motioned to Ryoo and Pooja, "I see the way you look at them, I know how much you love my children."

"Of course I do, Sola."

"Well...don't you want a family of your own?"

Padmé, despite herself, sat up at that, eyes wide as she opened and closed her mouth several times before she could spit anything out. "What I'm working on, Sola, it's important."

"And after this important matter is settled, there'll be another one just after that, and another after that. You'll keep on finding things that satisfy the government and its interests more than your own. When are you going to do something just for you, Padmé?"

"I am."

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't say that."

Padmé shook her head, laughing, acting as if the entire conversation wasn't sending her mind for a spin. "I didn't know we're all defined by whether or not we have families."

"Of course we're not. It's a matter of happiness and fulfillment, personal fulfillment. You've made a name for yourself as a Senator, you've helped so many people, and I know that. I'd have to be evil to tell you to stop caring. I'm just trying to tell you to start caring about yourself, sis."

Padmé almost opened her mouth to say something back, some witty remark or simply a statement on how she did care for herself, and that she was happy, fulfilled, that she had a personal life at all. But the words didn't come, eyes settled on her nieces dancing and playing, hands resting in her lap trying not to fidget with one another, thoughts drifting past the troubles of the Republic and towards other things, memories. She couldn't say what she wanted because it wasn't true. The last time she was even close to being able to claim contentment with herself or her relationships was...well, a long time ago.

-

After they landed in Coruscant, there was a moment where everything seemed to go by so fast, happening in just a moment. An explosion, people thrown back, flames, blood. Then time slowed, and Padmé removed her helmet to survey the scene, distraught.

She wished she were naïve enough to not understand why society resorted to violence. It was a silly thing to wish for, to want, but as she rushed across the landing deck as people who cared for her, people she cared for, lay dying, she had tears in her eyes because it was exactly what they expected. It was what they anticipated.

If she were naïve, there would've been no decoy; she would've been dead. If she was as innocent as she was as a child, she wouldn't be rushing to kneel beside Cordé dressed in her regal clothes, blood smeared on her cheek, the light in her eyes dimming.

She wouldn't have cost a dear friend her life.

"I'm…sorry, M'lady…I'm not…sure I…"

The light was gone; her body slumped in Padmé's arms. Tears burned in the Senator's own eyes as she shook her head. "No!"

Finally, she forced herself to gently lay Cordé back to the ground. Standing slowly, she looked at the destruction and devastation surrounding her. "I shouldn't have come back…"

Typho's hand touched her arm, his voice struggling between forced calm and worry. "You're still in danger."

Artoo rolled up beside Padmé, letting out a small, robotic whimper. She stood still, unresponsive.

Typho insisted, "M'lady, this vote is important. M'lady!"

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Padmé forced herself to turn away, shrugging Typho's hand off of her arm and quickly exiting the landing bay to safety.

-

Impassive, but strong and determined, Padmé entered Chancellor Palpatine's office. Before she could say anything, the diminutive Master Yoda greeted her with a tap of his cane.

"With you, strong the force is, young Senator. To see you alive brings warmth to my heart."

Padmé nodded in thanks, meeting his kind, wise eyes. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

She regarded the rest of the Senators, Jedi and the Chancellor. "Does anyone have an idea as to who was behind the attack?"

"Disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo, says our intelligence."

"Not to offend by disagreeing, but I believe Count Dooku was behind this."

The room stirred with surprise. Mace Windu remained calm, his voice even, as he spoke to her. "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't resort to assassination, it isn't his character."

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "Dark times, these are. Nothing is certain. In grave danger, you are."

Palpatine gazed out across the cityscape for a long, quiet moment, before asking. "He's always avoided conflict and hasn't shown any desire to start a war. Why would he see to it that you be killed?"

"I don't know," Padmé answered in honesty. "But I do know that every inch of me tells me he was behind it."

Slowly, Palpatine turned to Mace Windu. "May I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces, Master Jedi?"

Padmé shook her head, "If I may comment, I don't really believe—"

Palpatine stopped her before she could finish. "That the situation is serious enough? I do, Senator."

Stubbornly, Padmé continued to argue against the idea. "I need no more guards!"

"I realize that additional security measures might be disruptive. Perhaps someone you know, an old friend?"

Padmé would curse herself for thinking it in the middle of a serious meeting, but the first thing that came to mind was Obi-Wan and she found herself hoping…

"Master Qui-Gon, perhaps?"

Mace nodded. "It's possible. He's just returned from a border dispute."

"He helped you on Naboo, you must remember him."

Padmé shook her head once more. "It isn't necessary, Chancellor."

"Do it, M'lady, for me, I beg of you. The thought of something happening to you is unbearable."

The stares of everyone in the room weighed down on her and she knew there would be no end to the argument, no point in disagreeing anymore. She sighed and nodded in agreement.

-

In her apartment later that day, conferring with Typho, the Jedi's arrival was announced exuberantly by Jar-Jar. Rising, she walked over to the entrance. Qui-Gon, not looking to have aged a day, stepped forward with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you, M'lady."

"It's been far too long, Master Jinn, I'm so glad our paths have crossed again." He bowed, and then she slightly cut through the formalities, allowing herself a moment of bluntness without losing her polite tone. "I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary, though."

Qui-Gon nodded, like he expected to hear that, and replied simply. "The Jedi Council always have their reasons."

Nodding in resignation of the topic, Padmé allowed her attention to shift to the young man standing behind Qui-Gon. It took her a moment before she realized – "Annie?! My goodness you've grown!"

Anakin smiled, stepping forward. "It's…it's good—great to see you again, Padmé. You're as beautiful as I remember—" He cleared his throat and straightened a little. "Although you've gotten shorter."

Qui-Gon shook his head ever so briefly, but Padmé just laughed. "Oh, Annie. You're still just like the little boy I knew on Tatooine."

"Except taller?"

"Definitely."

The older Jedi shifted the topic once more, "We'll be almost invisible here, M'lady, I promise you."

Padmé nodded and they walked over to the sitting area. Typho let out a grateful sigh as he followed. "You being here is a good thing. The situation is more dire than the Senator will admit."

Padmé wasted no time in defending herself, "I don't need anymore security, I need answers. I can't run and hide from a killer for my entire life, can I? I need to know who's trying to kill me."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "The best course of action would be an investigation, of course, but for the time being, we are merely here to protect you."

"So I should sit here and wait until the Counsel decides the matter is important enough to investigate?" she asked, more brash than she'd intended herself to be. She immediately softened, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be insulting."

"Your life's been put in danger, M'lady, you have the right to be frustrated. But I assure you; the situation is being handled with the utmost priority. The point is to keep you out of danger, not to allow it to find you."

Anakin leaned forward in his seat eagerly. "We will find out who's trying to kill you. I promise you, Padmé."

"The situation will be handled, M'lady, but it will be at the Counsel's discretion," Qui-Gon explained, giving a pointed look to his Apprentice, who apologetically bit his lip.

"Perhaps with you here, the mysteries of this threat will be revealed sooner rather than later?" Padmé offered. She felt alleviated by both of them acknowledging the situation, but knew that Qui-Gon could only go so far in assuring her and Anakin as already threatening to cross that line. So she stood up and bid her farewell, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night."

-

Padmé was restless as she lay in bed, for more reasons than one. Worried over the vote, still distraught over the death of her friend, and confused at how disappointed she was at her current arrangement. It was good to see both Qui-Gon and Anakin, they brought back memories of celebratory times, when Naboo was victorious over the Trade Federation, and even if she'd not admit it out loud, she felt safer with them there.

But she couldn't help feeling disappointed that she hadn't been been assigned to a different Jedi, someone she hadn't seen in so long, too long.

The door chime disrupted her thoughts before she could really wonder why she was so attached to the idea of being under Obi-Wan's care. She knew Qui-Gon just as long as she had Obi-Wan, and yet...

Putting on a robe, she opened the door to find Anakin Skywalker standing before her.

"Hello," he greeted her, almost breathless.

Padmé drew her robe tighter around herself. "Is everything okay?"

He stuttered then, almost as if he'd just realized that disturbing her in the middle of the night wasn't something of norm. "Oh, yes, of course. My Master's gone to the lower levels. Everything is quiet, it seems."

"You sound disappointed."

He laughed, abashed. "Sorry."

"You don't enjoy this, do you?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he blurted out.

Padmé laughed, embarrassed simply by the situation. "I meant, having to watch over me instead of doing more exciting things."

"The life of a Jedi isn't necessarily one of excitement," Anakin said, like he was reciting a line.

"So you haven't done anything exciting over the years, then?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I haven't done anything," he relented with a shrug and a smile. "Being a Padawan is more about learning and observing than anything. I'm sure Obi-Wan has more interesting tales."

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé cursed herself inwardly for the jump in her voice saying his name. "You've kept in contact with him?"

Anakin didn't seem excited at the change of topic, but answered anyways. "Yes, of course. He's doing well enough. He does a lot of solo missions. I guess you could say he's making a bit of a name for himself."

She could detect a tinge of jealousy in the young man's voice, the kind one would hear in a younger brother envious of his older brother's exploits. She furrowed her brow and inquired, "Solo missions? He hasn't taken on an apprentice?"

Anakin hesitated. "He...did."

Padmé didn't need to hear anymore to know what might've happened. "Oh."

"A part of the job. She's one with the Force now, they say," Anakin explained, his tone darker than seemed appropriate from a Jedi. "She sacrificed herself for the mission."

Then, for just a moment, Anakin's tone softened and he actually seemed sympathetic as he explained, "Obi-Wan hasn't taken on another since."

"It's always difficult to lose those close to us," Padmé offered.

Anakin nodded, and his gaze intensified, voice lowering to a soft whisper. "If only we lived in a world where death could be avoided completely."

"If we didn't have fear of death, then what would we have to fight for?" Padmé asked disdainfully, mind drifting to the vote, to the explosion.

Anakin cleared his throat and - even if it was just for a second it was enough to give Padmé and unsettling feeling in her gut - his eyes glanced at her lips. Padmé didn't how she looked at him then, but the minute his eyes returned to hers, he bowed his head, chagrined at the slip, and stepped back. "You should return to bed. It'd be a waste of our bodyguard service if you didn't get to sleep soundly at night."

Padmé couldn't help but smile at that, nodding and bidding him a goodnight before closing the door between them.

-

It wasn't much later, after barely catching a wink, that Padmé was indeed frustrated at her inability to sleep. Not since just after she was elected Senator did she have such trouble. Remembering that she had the same drink her mother always gave her as a child to remedy such a thing in her kitchen; she got out of bed once more and left the bedroom. When she entered the main area of the apartment, though, she came across the two Jedi still patrolling the room, and stopped short of the entranceway, just out of their eyesight.

"You're looking tired," Qui-Gon said to Anakin, who stood with his back to him, eyes closed. When the young man opened them slowly, Padmé guessed he must've been meditating.

"I...don't sleep well anymore," he answered reluctantly, back still to his Master.

Qui-Gon didn't register any surprise on his face. "Because of your mother?"

Anakin's body tensed in obvious frustration, but he took a moment to calm himself and choose his words carefully before answering. "I don't know why, Master. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"You loved her; you still do. That is no reason for unhappiness, Anakin."

"But they feel more..." He shook his head, finally turning to face Qui-Gon. "Never mind, they're just dreams, right?"

"Some are, yes. But you have a gift, of course, so there's the possibility that you're seeing...signs, disguised messages, perhaps. Dreams, though, simple ones or not, aren't necessarily to be taken literally, Anakin."

"I know but - but if what I'm seeing is...if it's true, if it's going to happen, has already happened..." Anakin lowered his head, voice drifting.

"One thing you must remain aware of, Anakin – the future is not set in stone. Visions are more a burden than a gift, if you interpret them wrong—"

The younger Jedi looked up at that, and even from where Padmé stood she could see the fire in his eyes. "There's no room to interpret them wrong, Master! I know what I saw!"

Qui-Gon remained calm, placing a hand on his Apprentice's shoulder. "Your becoming involved in changing what's to come is what may actually be the catalyst to the event occurring. Do you understand that, Anakin?"

There was confidence in Qui-Gon's words and assurance in his eyes when he said it and it was plain to see that the young Jedi acknowledged it. His frustration dissipated immediately.

"Yes…" he nodded and actually seemed to be taking it all in and finding comfort in the assertion. He bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

Padmé allowed herself a small smile. She had very modest knowledge of the workings of the Jedi, but even she knew that Anakin's acceptance was a good sign.

"Keeping your mind in the present will help you stay attuned with the Force," Qui-Gon said before looking up from his Apprentice and directly at Padmé. "Is there something wrong, Senator?"

Struck to the spot, Padmé shook her head. "I'm not used to hearing voices from out here."

"Our apologies."

"Don't be, it's my…I should be sorry for interrupting," Padmé offered a polite smile and turned to go back into her room, forgetting about the reason she'd gotten up in the first place, only to be stopped by Anakin's voice.

"Padmé?"

She looked back and saw his blue eyes looking after her, intense to the point where she made sure her robe was closed. "Yes?"

His smile was much softer than his gaze. "Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

After walking in on Anakin and Qui-Gon's conversation, Padme returned to bed hastily and forced herself to get some sleep. Not catching a wink would do her no good in the morning and she knew it.

She didn't know how much time had passed. It felt as if only a moment separated when she closed her eyes and then opened them to find wicked centipede-looking invaders crawling towards, hissing. Her eyes widened and before she could even react, the two Jedi burst into the room. The younger of the two moved quickly, blue blade slashing through the air, slicing the creatures in half.

Qui-Gon looked ready to start cursing under his breath when he looked out of the window. "Droid!"

Before he could do a single thing, Anakin leapt off of the bed and launched himself through the window, glass shattering as he caught hold of the droid assassin. He and the droid lost considerable altitude at the added weight, and off they went.

"He's always jumping out of windows," Qui-Gon muttered, turning and leaving quickly. "Stay here, Senator!"

Padme, still in shock at what just happened, had no qualms with the order.

-

The next day, things took a turn for the worse. It was reported that Qui-Gon and Anakin found the purported assassin, only too late, so the reason behind the attempts on her life was still left undiscovered. Not only that but she received direct orders from the Chancellor himself to comply with the Jedi and return to Naboo.

She was complying, of course, but that didn't mean she was in any way happy about it.

Anakin stood just at the doorway of her bedroom as she and Dorme moved about quickly, packing her things. When she paused for a moment, straightening her aching back, she fixed him with a stern look. "I do _not _like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry, Padme." Anakin offered, entering the room. "Master Qui-Gon and I will be seeing this to its end. It won't take us long to find out who hired that bounty hunter."

Padme forgot that she was losing the two Jedi to a brand new one assigned to her protection, which didn't make it any easier of a transition. "And while you investigate the matter, I have to hide away?"

"That...would be most prudent, yes." Anakin was obviously choosing his words carefully, not that it helped her frustration.

"I haven't worked this long to defeat the Military Creation act to not even be here when it's decided."

"Sometimes letting go of our pride and doing what's requested us is best, Padme."

She'd drifted back to packing at that point, only to look up so quickly she nearly gave herself whiplash. "Pride? Ani, you're young and you don't have experience in politics, so I suggest -"

"Sorry, Padme, I was only trying to -"

Not in the mood, Padme cut him off. "Ani, don't."

"Please don't call me that."

Confused, she narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"My name's Anakin. Ani's a name for a little boy and I'm...I'm no longer a little boy, Padme."

His comment slowed Padme down, and her frustration simmered as she tilted her head and observed him a little more, finding herself in agreement. "You're right. You're much taller."

He straightened his posture even more, eyes glinting playfully. "Like I said to you yesterday."

"Of course, you were right." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but do the same back. "I don't know if I've told you how great it is to see you again, Anakin. You've become an amazing Jedi since the last time I saw you. Just like you said you would."

He bowed his head, and she swore he blushed for a moment. "I've got a long ways to go. I couldn't ask for a better Master."

PadmŽ nodded. "It really was fate, wasn't it?"

"That brought you to Tatooine," Anakin said in agreement.

There was something in his tone she sensed, the emphasis on her involvement more so than what she was referring to, but she decided to go on the most superficial interpretation of his words and continue on. "It was destiny for you to become a Jedi, for Qui-Gon to train you."

Anakin swallowed, looking back at her with shining eyes. "I was angry at first, you know. I missed my mother so much."

Padme looked at him with sympathy. "That must have been so hard."

"It was, but Qui-Gon was there. He's different than a lot of the other Jedi - he understood what I was going through and helped me channel it into something more positive..." The young Jedi drifted for a moment, but his eyes remained on her, and there was that spark of intensity in his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable. Luckily, he blinked and turned. "I'm sorry, you should return to packing."

"If you'd like to talk, An-"

"Master Windu would most likely have my head if he knew I was distracting you from packing instead of doing my duty." Anakin smiled back at her, nodding at her suitcase. "You don't want to get me into trouble, do you?"

-

When the arrival of the new Jedi was announced, Anakin and Qui-Gon bid their farewells and went down to the lobby, while Padme was left to wait for her new escort. Anxious, frustrated, she had to busy herself pouring a drink to keep from tapping her toes or biting her lip, or showing any signs of her distraction. The ding of the lift arriving could be heard from the living area, and she made no rush in going to the entrance to greet the Jedi.

Which she immediately regretted when she saw Obi-Wan Kenobi walk into the room. His hair was longer than it was the last time she saw him, teasing his shoulders, and his face was hidden behind a slightly unkempt beard that was reminiscent of Qui-Gon's. He still looked young and surprisingly handsome. Did he always have that twinkle in his eyes, that she could see from the kitchen?

She approached, smiling despite herself. And when she spoke his name, she was breathless. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

His face brightened when he saw her, and she could see a smile underneath his beard. "S-Senator Amidala."

She could see him working the specific situation out in his head, and even if they both stepped forward for a hug, he pointedly stopped himself and bowed his head before offering a hand. "It's a pleasure to see you, M'lady."

Even if they were alone, Padme knew why this was to be done. She swallowed her disappointment for the moment and shook his hand. "I should say the same, Master Kenobi."

It wasn't until a few moments passed when she realized they were still shaking hands. Clearing her throat, she ended it, only to find herself in the awkward position of trying to make small talk with a man she hadn't spoken to in ten years.

And yet, it felt as if she'd just seen him yesterday. His voice was as familiar to her as one of someone who was in her day-to-day life. The tenor and accent, the green-blue eyes. Even if he was smiling politely, he was still smiling and Gods, did she really miss him that much?

Her entire body seemed to melt into said familiarity as she thought about it more. They were alone, there needn't be formalities. Obi-Wan seemed to catch the drift, mirroring it as his body was no longer tense and formal.

"I told you I'd see you later," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Who knew later would be such a long time," Padme replied, not meaning to darken the conversation, even if just for a second. "I don't think we've seen each other in..."

"Eight years," Obi-Wan answered without hesitation. "That day at the Senate."

Padme nodded, a rueful smile ghosting over her lips. "I wanted to reach you and talk, but of course –"

"But of course," Obi-Wan echoed. "Duty calls. I left Coruscant soon after."

"I remember." Padme looked away briefly. "I asked after you."

"You did?" There was no denying the way his voice raised, and she could see him holding back a nervous laugh. "I thought about leaving a message for you."

"Why didn't you?" Padme asked before she could stop herself. The way he looked at her in that moment, the intensity in his eyes … it was different than the way Anakin looked at her. Or, perhaps, the way she felt under Obi-Wan's gaze was different than under the younger Jedi's. She suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands and her throat was a little dry – yet the last thing she wanted was for him to look away.

"I-thought it might've been –"

"What?"

Obi-Wan sighed and, unfortunately, looked away. "Inappropriate.

"It might've been, yes," Padme admitted. A Jedi having informal correspondence with the Queen of Naboo didn't sound right in her head, which meant it wouldn't have sat well with either of their circles. She looked away as well, turning so that they could go further into the apartment. When she spoke again, her tone was formal, the tone of Senator Amidala. "I greatly appreciate the help the Jedi has offered to me."

"It's a difficult time for you. This is the least we can do." When she shifted to face him again, to motion for him to sit down along with her, she saw him noting the suitcases in the doorway leading to her bedroom. "I see even the plans that are sprung on you at the last minute don't keep you from being prepared, M'lady."

Padme smiled at him as he sat at the opposite end of the seat. "Being a Senator means you have to be prepared for anything, Master Kenobi."

-

In the industrial sector of Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme exited their shuttle after bidding farewell to Captain Typho and Dorme and blended into the throng of beings moving about the docking bay. Dressed in simple brown tunics, they looked to be nothing more than fellow peasantry among everyone else surrounding them, faceless citizens looking for passage to another world.

There was little room in Padme's busy thoughts for much excitement over the situation, no matter the specific company she had. Not with her thoughts on the vote again and on Dorme, another one of her close friends and confidants, being put into danger. And as much as that side of her - the one hidden behind the mask of Senator - was looking forward to catching up with Obi-Wan, she found herself praying for a quick resolution to the threats on her life.

"Suddenly I'm worried," she spoke as they walked through the crowd, voicing her thoughts without even really intending to.

Obi-Wan looked to her with an assuring smile. "No need to worry, M'lady, I'm sure with Artoo here, we'll be perfectly safe."

She laughed, glad for the levity and, frankly, pleased to see Obi-Wan's smile again.

Later on, after boarding a ship, Padme found her thoughts lingering away from the vote, not very far, but far enough to feel foreign and strange and refreshing. She likened it to the form of travel she was doing, something she wasn't at all used to, being in nothing more than a ship more suitable for carrying simple cargo rather than actual living beings that smelt of something she never knew existed.

In some way, however, she was enjoying it. She felt free - of great, planet-sized worries, of responsibility. For the first time in a long time, she felt free to simply be herself, with nothing holding her back. Her sister's words were drifting into her mind, suddenly ringing truer than they had when they'd actually been spoken. How long had she been more focused on the needs, wants and happiness of others and not her own? Too long, considering how distinctly invigorating it was to actually ask herself how SHE was doing today instead of which deadline she had to meet before sundown.

Artoo drifted past her then, obviously moving around simply for occupying his time - he'd offered to get food, but Obi-Wan had waved it off and gotten up himself. Padme looked across the large room to see him, his back to her, doing so. It was odd how different it was to watch him then compared to when she saw him in her living room. There was the excitement and surprise of seeing an old friend that she'd nearly drowned in, and now that the emotions had someone calmed, she was able to bask in observation of him.

When she could see his face, she didn't see her bodyguard, she didn't see a Jedi Knight, she just saw Obi-Wan, her friend. She saw the young, handsome man she'd met ten years ago standing taller, more confident, wiser and, yes, even more handsome.

She wondered if, perhaps, he looked at her in the same way - not seeing her as the Senator or the Queen, but just as Padme, as her true self.

He returned then with two bowls placed on the table separating their seats. "I hope you're not hungry, because I'm not entirely confident this is edible."

"Thank you," Padme examined the contents of her bowl: a grey, unattractive mush. "There's always a time to try new things, I suppose."

He smiled and nodded, not touching his bowl yet and simply looking around the room, most likely examining the smaller details and suspicious aliens. After a few minutes, he spoke at length, almost absently. "I'm looking forward to Naboo. You were just there, weren't you?"

"Yes, I came to Coruscant and that's when the first attempt was made."

Obi-Wan nodded and even through the thickness of his beard, she could somehow see his jaw going tight. "Yes, of course."

Padme wanted to be Padme - not Senator - at the moment, so she quickly talked past the point: "Ten years is a long time, Naboo might look different to you now when it's not under the shadow of war."

"Perhaps," he glanced at her. "But if it's different, it'll be for the better."

His voice was deep when he spoke. For some reason she felt compelled to change the subject to something else, suddenly a little nervous under his gaze. "So, you haven't told me how different it is to be a Knight instead of a Padawan."

"I look back on how impetuous I was and I'm glad to know I made it through the phase," Obi-Wan admitted. "I see Anakin with Qui-Gon and am reminded of the way I acted as his Padawan at times, and I almost laugh."

"Anakin reminds you of yourself, then?" Padme asked, amused at the idea.

"Not entirely. There's a certain stubbornness he has that, looking back on it, I realize I had as well. It may just be a quality for all Padawans, but of course, Anakin's a special case for everything, in both good and bad ways."

"How do you mean?"

"Even under Qui-Gon's tutelage, he still has a...tension. He's not like the other Jedi, who've been raised since birth - the Jedi Code an extension of themselves. He's different and it works against him at times. But he's improving every day." Obi-Wan ventured a sniff at what was in his bowl, scowling. "But I always remind myself that it could be worse."

"How?"

He looked up at her only briefly, a cautious glance, as if embarrassed. "When Qui-Gon was...injured by the Sith on Naboo, there was a moment where I considered the fact that he may not make it. I didn't want it to happen, but I guess there was that instinct to prepare myself for the possibility, to accept it. And I knew that if he did I would honor him and all that he did for me by training Anakin."

"So you think if you'd trained Anakin, you wouldn't have done a good job?"

"It would've been a mistake. Nothing is set in stone, of course, but I was ill-prepared to take on a Padawan at that time. Even now, I still think I wouldn't be quite ready."

"To train Anakin?"

"To train anyone, really."

"Oh, I see."

Her tone must've given her away, because Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as she spoke and he looked at her, curious. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I...I simply heard about you taking on an Apprentice."

His face remained steady and Padme almost stopped to admire how easily he could retain his calm, but she could see in those grey-blue eyes of his that something inside of him stirred at her words. He put the bowl down gently and spoke evenly: "I did."

"She's..." Padme chose her words carefully, remembering what Anakin had said to her. "She's one with the Force now, right?"

Behind his scruffy beard, she could see a rueful smile touch Obi-Wan's lips as he gave a slight nod. "Yes, she is. She was a valiant Jedi - she sacrificed herself so that many others could live."

"You taught her well," Padme offered.

"I did my best," Obi-Wan brushed aside the compliment, putting on a more obvious smile. "She was one with raw talent from the very beginning, requiring very little guidance in that area. I suppose it's why she and Anakin got along as well as they did."

Padme couldn't help but smile a little at that news. "I admit, after you left Naboo, I worried over the three of you. I'd hoped Anakin would make friends."

"Spending his entire life until then as a slave, it was surely needed," Obi-Wan agreed. "He and Qui-Gon make an excellent team, I enjoy working alongside them."

"I remember when you first met. You didn't like him very much."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue, but gave up halfway and laughed a little. "I suppose I jumped to conclusions about him then. But it's different now, he's like...well, he's like a brother to me."

"That's good to hear," Padme smiled at him and he did so back. They fell into comfortable silence after that, R2-D2 passing by every once in a while as he continued his circuit around the room, if only to have something to do. Padme continued to watch Obi-Wan even after he looked away and ventured a taste of what was in his bowl. It didn't take long for that overwhelming rush of feelings, the one that had taken her over momentarily back in her apartment, to return. And she spoke before she could stop herself:

"I missed you, Obi-Wan."

Again, his face remained steady, trained to do so and again, his eyes betrayed him, grey drowning into blue and lighting up momentarily before reigning itself in and calming. He took the longest time to say anything back but when he did, it was worth the wait. "I missed you, too."

And as wonderful as it was to be as honest with Obi-Wan as she'd been since they reunited, in the moments following what he said, it hit her: Were they even allowed to miss each other? The Jedi and the Senator, it sounded so incredibly wrong. The implication of broken vows and responsibilities all tied in to simply missing one another across the span of eight - eight! - years was more than unfair, but she knew it was still there, still very much present in their situation.

Padme wished she didn't have to care, wished she could ignore that lingering question in her mind, but it was ever-present, ever-nagging at her thoughts until she forced herself to nullify the full weight of the sentiment: "Having a Jedi bodyguard is something I'll admit to growing fond of, of course. I haven't had one since before the blockade."

Obi-Wan seemed to catch onto the shift of tone and duly straightened in his seat and offered a more tight-lipped, polite smile than before. "Rest assured, I'll do my duty."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

On Naboo, under the vibrant sun, Padme and Obi-Wan carried their luggage across the square. Furtively glancing over to her companion, the Senator noted the tranquil expression on his face as he looked around the familiar area - the place where he had escorted her, just days before the blockade.

"I remember this," he said with a smile.

Padme feigned a casual tone, "What do you remember?"

His smile widened, just a little. "Many things."

"You really do have good memory."

Obi-Wan laughed at that and nodded, looking over at her with sparkling eyes. "How could I forget this place? Even if the sun reached the lower levels of Coruscant, there is no way it would look as beautiful as Theed does under the sunlight. Nothing can compare."

"I doubt that, considering your travels. You must've seen dozens of planets."

"I have," he agreed, still smiling. "None of them like Naboo, no city like Theed. No one like -"

He stopped himself and even with the conversations of other passerby and the sound of distant waterfalls filling the air, the silence between them was deafening. Padme quickly spoke to fill it, "I remember when I was a little girl and I saw the capital for the first time. It was...overwhelming. I'd never seen a waterfall before coming here!"

His eyes shifted down as he smiled almost to himself and as he adjusted his grip on the suitcases he carried, he spoke with a wry tone. "Is that when you decided your life's dream was of politics and power, M'lady?"

"Absolutely not," Padme said in defense and he laughed a little at her. "Becoming a politician couldn't have been further from my mind at that age, if you can believe it."

"I'm trying to," he teased.

"Back then, my dream was to help the effort of the Refugee Relief Movement," Padme explained, nostalgia lacing her voice as they continued along towards the Palace. Warm memories of innocence lingered into her mind, memories of a life before war, before politics, before lying and deception became so much apart of those that she interacted with in her daily life. She knew she shouldn't bore the Jedi assigned to her protection, but she couldn't help but open up to Obi-Wan, her friend. He needn't say anything, either; simply telling him the things no on even asked her about anymore was enough of a comfort. "But then I studied more, learned more, and I realized that there was a lot of good to be done as a politician. I joined Apprentice Legislators, then I was a Senator Adviser and before I know it, I was elected Queen."

Obi-Wan nodded and it was then that Padme realized he was more familiar with her background than she'd realized. The thought of him actively taking time out of his busy schedule to find out more about her made Padme very much thankful for the warm sun beaming down on them - or else the sudden redness in her cheeks might have stood out.

"I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected but when I think about it, I'm not sure I was old enough." Padme admitted, thoughts momentarily shifting back to the cargo ship and the doubts Obi-Wan himself had admitted as well. "I'm not sure I was ready for it all."

"The people of Naboo, the people you helped greatly, thought you did a good job," Obi-Wan reminded her quietly. "I heard they tried to keep you in office."

She could sense him saying so simply to assure her and she smiled thankfully, but insisted: "It would've only given them what they wanted, not what they needed."

After a minute of walking, he spoke up:

"Everybody has the potential to be something, either good or bad, but I think it's a matter of execution instead of simply relying on the idea of what you could do. You made a great Queen and you make a wonderful Senator because you know what is good for these people and you fight for it with conviction. You don't take your duty lightly, M'lady, and that's...admirable, to say the least."

Padme thanked him quietly under her breath - she was used to compliments, but only those with false pretense, some underlying reason for complimenting her, to get into her good graces. Everything that came out of Obi-Wan's mouth felt completely genuine, and it warmed her heart to hear that he thought about her the way he did.

"To be honest, I was relieved when my terms were up. So were my parents!"

"I would imagine so." They turned a corner and were now in the official courtyard of Theed Palace, under the cover of a light stone held up by pillars, in the cool shade. "To have their daughter be put in such a position, not to mention what they must've thought during the blockade."

"They were worried sick over me. They support me in my career, of course, but they'd been counting down the days until I was no longer acting as Queen."

"Which you followed with becoming Senator," he observed with a smirk. "They must've loved that."

"They have their opinions, of course," Padme managed to say without a groan, but continued on in a much lighter tone. "I love them, though. My sister, she has two amazing daughters. They're so full of life and..."

She found her eyes sparkling with tears but was well-aware of how soon they'd be meeting with the Queen, and how inappropriate it was for her to get emotional in public. So she blinked the tears away as she had done so many times before.

Obi-Wan politely didn't mention anything and they continued on until reaching the entrance to the Palace. It didn't take them long at all to find their way, of course, considering Padme's knowledge of the area - and she could even sense from the way Obi-Wan moved that he remembered enough to be comfortable moving around, offering polite nods to the people that stopped to greet Padme.

Later on, after meeting with the Queen to discuss matters dealing with the Separatists, Obi-Wan and Padme stood with the Queen and Sio Bibble as the rest of the attendants left the throne room for them to discuss how to handle Padme's safety. Once the doors shut, Sio turned to Obi-Wan. "What do you suggest, Master Jedi?"

Padme pointedly cleared her throat, stepping forward and center - it was instinct, really, to fight against those who, even if unintentional, chose to make her decisions for her. "Obi-Wan's only my bodyguard, I think I'm perfectly cap -"

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan cut her off, managing to tread the line with an even but firm tone, giving her a hard look.

"Excuse you," Padme shot back; again, before she could really help herself. Even in his reserved stance, there was something heated about the way he challenged her. Or so she thought. Later, she'd come to regret stepping on his toes, realizing it wasn't a personal challenge between them, but a distinction of his purpose there. But at the moment, she was too determined to assert her own position to really mind that. "I was thinking of staying in the Lake Country. It's very isolated up there."

"Pardon me," Obi-Wan remained aggravatingly calm, eyes only a fraction narrowed as he stepped back into the conversation. "My mandate is to provide your protection, M'lady, and that requires my involvement in planning such."

She nearly started to fight back again, something so suddenly frustrating to the point that it was only under the curious stares of the Queen and Sio Bibble that she realized how momentarily out of hand she had gotten. It only took half a moment to calm herself before speaking in a far softer tone than before. "This is my home, I know it very well. My life is at risk and I think it would be wise to use my knowledge to our advantage."

His eyes remained steadily on her and he gave a curt nod. "I agree, M'lady. I apologize."

-

A little later, they were at the edge of Theed, walking up a cobbled street toward her home. Obi-Wan was back in his Jedi robes, the peasant garb he'd worn until then discarded after they'd exited the main part of the city. She had changed as well, into a simple blue dress - something perfect for the weather yet she'd unconsciously chosen it and it had left her with the lingering thought of why the color reminded her of Obi-Wan's eyes...

They hadn't spoken since the Palace and before Padme could open her mouth to make small talk, she finally saw her house in the distance. A smile broke across her face and she pointed, jubilant. "There it is!"

She immediately picked up a faster pace and it wasn't until she was a few steps from the front door that she saw Obi-Wan had not sped up as well. She looked at him, curious. "What is it? Are you shy?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened momentarily and he opened his mouth to argue against it, but before he could, Padme's nieces ran out from the backyard. Her smile grew as she knelt down to hug both of them tightly. "Oh, girls, I'm so happy to see you!"

After giving kisses and hugging them once more, she straightened and took their hands, walking towards Obi-Wan. "This is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, this is Ryoo and this is Pooja."

They blushed as they said hello and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. It lasted only a moment before Artoo came rolling up the hill and they jetted off to greet him in excitement. The Jedi looked after them, and Padme allowed herself a quiet moment to watch him watching her nieces. It brought a different kind of smile to her face - warmer, reaching to her eyes and making her heart -

"Padme!" She turned to see Sola exiting the house, arms held out. She walked up to her and they embraced. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm always okay," Padme assured her before the hug ended. The second she could make eye contact, she saw Sola was looking past her, towards her companion.

"That's him?"

"Yes, this is -" Padme grabbed her hand and they walked up to an unsuspecting Obi-Wan. He was still watching with amusement as the girls ran around Artoo when Padme touched his arm. He turned and she motioned to her sister. "Obi-Wan, this is my sister, Sola."

"Hello," he greeted her with a kind smile, shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"The same," Sola nodded before looking to her sister. "Dad and Mom will be so happy to see you. It's...been a difficult few weeks."

Padme's heart ached at just the thought. Malice had such deep consequences around her - physically, the loss of Corde and emotionally, her worrying parents. The reality of the entire situation was resetting itself and becoming real all over again. She looked away from her sister, not knowing if she could look her in the eye and not have tears escape her own. She briefly met Obi-Wan's sympathetic gaze, but Sola continued speaking before it could really mean anything.

"Mom's making dinner, as usual. Your timing is, of course, perfect."

A moment later and they were entering the house and it felt, as it always did, like home - so comforting and warm, enveloping Padme in a sense of familiarity, security. It was a small moment where she honestly wondered how she ever managed the willpower to leave it at all.

Walking towards the kitchen, she caught Obi-Wan's eyes avidly moving about the entirety of the environment and quietly, almost unconsciously, she took his hand in hers.

Introducing him to her parents was decidedly, if briefly, uncomfortable. Both her father and mother greeted him warmly, of course, but there was still a tension there, the protective kind that was always present with parents - or at least HERS.

Afterwards, she and Obi-Wan sat with her father as Sola and her mother fiddled around in the kitchen, playfully bickering. She shared a knowing smile with her father just as Sola exited, incensed. "I doubt that they've been starving from Coruscant."

"Enough to feed the town?" Padme asked under her breath.

Sola put down a bowl of fruit on the table with a sigh. "You know her."

Before anything else could be said, the matriarch entered the room with a large bowl of steaming food. She regarded Obi-Wan specifically, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've arrived just in time for dinner, so I know that means you must be hungry."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "Yes, starving."

"You've definitely come to the right place, then. Eat up!"

Her mother and sister took their seats and the food was passed all around. Obi-Wan took helpings of most of the dishes. He remained quiet for most of the conversation chatter, but looked quite comfortable at the table with her family. Or maybe it was simply how comfortable Padme herself felt with him sitting there with her, with her parents and her sister, the people that mattered most to her.

"It's so good to see you safe, honey." Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts and Padme suddenly realized she was staring at her Jedi companion. She quickly covered and looked to her mom, only realizing a half a second too late what she was talking about. Her mother continued before Padme could stop her. "We were so worried!"

Her father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Dear -"

"I know, I know," her mother waved off his hand. "I had to say it and now I have. It's done."

When Sola cleared her throat, Padme found herself temporarily relieved that the tension was going to be quickly dispelled. That is, until her sister actually spoke. "Obi-Wan, do you know you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?"

Nearly choking on her food, she looked to her older sister in disbelief. "Sola! He's not my boyfriend, he's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

Her parents straightened at what she said. "A bodyguard? They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

Padme sighed. "It's not, I promise. Besides, Obi-Wan's an old friend, I've known him since - since the blockade! He was the Jedi who came to help, remember?"

Everybody nodded in recognition and Padme couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan. "It's just like old times."

The minute the words came out of her mouth, she winced inwardly, cursing herself for how her voice sounded when she spoke, and the simple connotation of it all.

Too many years to count in politics and a family dinner with Obi-Wan is when you decide to lose every bit of your speaking skills?

Her mother didn't seem to notice, brow still furrowed in concern as she went on with the more important topic at hand: "Honestly, honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of this life? I know I have!"

"I'm not in any danger," Padme assured her once more, but her father insisted, looking to Obi-Wan.

"Is she?"

Obi-Wan kept his gaze on her father, steady, confident. He nodded. "I'm afraid she is."

Padme rested her hand on his leg underneath the table and squeezed. Tightly. "Obi-Wan."

"The Senate thought it was important to give her time away and under the protection of a Jedi," Obi-Wan explained further, voice annoyingly even despite the fact that her nails were digging into his thigh. "We have two of the best Jedi in the Order seeing into the matter. All should be well very soon."

Padme loosened her grip and she could almost, just almost, hear a slight breath of relief escape Obi-Wan's mouth.

-

Later on, after they finished with dinner, Padme helped her mother and sister with the dishes, moving about in the kitchen.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked without preamble, a sly tone to her voice, barely hiding a grin.

"I have."

"Recently, I mean. Ten years is a long time."

"Eight years."

"You saw him after he left?" Sola didn't even try to act disinterested at that.

"Yes." Padme tried to inflect as much firmness in her tone as possible, hoping her sister would gather the hint.

A moment or two passed as they continued to clean. "Is that all you're going to say about it, then?"

"What's there to say, Sola? He's just assigned to protect me."

"Just?" Her sister repeated, laughing. "Not from where I'm standing, sis."

"Sola!" Padme felt twelve again, when her sister wouldn't stop holding the last dessert treat above her head, too high for her to snatch. "Stop it!"

"It's obvious that something is going on between you. I'm your sister, why won't you tell me? Is it because mom's in the room?"

"She'd tell me before you, dear," their mother said without looking up from the sink.

"There's nothing to tell! We're friends. Our relationship is purely professional."

Sola simply grinned at her until Padme broke out in frustration. "Mom, tell her to stop!"

"I'll stop bugging you when you stop lying. I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Sis, you don't look at your other professional colleagues like that!"

"Would you -!"

Finally, their mother stepped in between them before it elevated anymore. She gave the older a stern look before turning to her youngest daughter, looking on with concern. "Sola's just concerned."

"You're...you're impossible," Padme shook her head and looked away. "What I do is important."

"You've done your service, Padme. You need to have a life of your own or else you're going to miss so much."

She turned to argue with them, both of them, but was met with the ever-concerned face of her mother, whom she loved and was so ever grateful for said concern, no matter how frustrating it was. Resigned, she simply hugged her mother, knowing she'd never leave the kitchen if she kept up with the argument.

And while doing so, she saw her sister, still smiling. Outwardly, she rolled her eyes, while inwardly...her thought were muddled, at best - confused, curious, wondering. Her sister saw something and now all that she could think of herself was what that exactly was.

It didn't take long, of course, for the conversation to come up again. It was later, when Padme and Sola were alone in her room and the silence became unbearable. Only, this time, it was the younger sister who spoke first.

"Why do you insist on thinking there's something between me and Obi-Wan?"

"Because there is?" Sola answered, like it was the most obvious thing.

"No there isn't."

Her sister sighed, like she'd be frustrated if she wasn't so concerned for her sister. "Look, maybe there isn't something literally happening. But you can't deny that there's...something. Something building up, maybe. I can see it."

Padme broke eye contact, and sat down on the bed - and she knew that not arguing was not only confirmation to her sister, but to herself as well. It took only half a moment for Sola to move across the room and sit next to her, a comforting hand on her arm.

"He's a Jedi. I thought they weren't -"

"They aren't." Padme pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ever since I saw him again on Coruscant...I don't know. There's been this tension there. I can't really explain it."

Sola nodded, "You'll never be able to, really."

"It's not that, Sola. I...like I said, I can't explain it. It isn't what you're thinking it is. It's just been so long, that's all. It isn't feelings, or at least not that kind of feelings. It isn't." The more Padme spoke in denial of it, the less she convinced she was. "It can't be."

"Listen to you, you're so tied up in responsibilities you're already predisposed to ignore your own desires."

"Desires?" Padme would've laughed if her throat wasn't so thick. "Sola, don't -"

"One step forward, three steps back, sis," Sola shook her head, disappointed. "When it comes to you, just YOU, you're always like this. You act like you're the Jedi."

Before Padme could argue anymore, Sola hugged her. And for just that moment, she felt comfortable in the embrace, in the comfort and love she felt.

"You're scared, sis." The embrace ended, and Padme looked at her sister in surprise as she continued. "You shouldn't have to be afraid of feelings, you know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the afternoon sun streaked in through the window, Padmé moved about her bedroom as Obi-Wan watched. He was doing so as her protector, of course, but there was a slight self-consciousness in her movements as she did so, very aware that he was with her, alone, in her bedroom.

Placing some new outfits in her bag, she allowed herself an embarrassed laugh. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

"I'm only worried about getting there before dark." Obi-Wan replied in a casual tone, continuing on as he looked around the room. "You still live at home."

She nodded, "I move around so much, I've never gotten my own place. And, really, the official residences have no warmth. Not like here - I feel good here, I feel at home."

"I can understand that," he said, voice soft. She looked up to see his eyes continuing to scan the room, smiling to himself. He stepped towards her dresser and picked up a framed hologram, smile brightening. "Is this you?"

Walking over to where he stood, she nodded at the picture, bittersweet smile touching her lips. "That was on Shadda-Bi-Boran, where I went as part of the Relief Group. Their sun was imploding, so we were there to help relocate the children. N'a-kee-tula, the little one I'm holding, was so full of life. All of them were. We...we did everything we could to save them, of course, but they were never able to live off of their native planet."

Obi-Wan frowned and gently placed the hologram down, picking up another. Padmé winced - it was a picture of her later on, a few years older, and looking far more severe than a child her age should look.

"This was my first day as an Apprentice Legislator. I take it the difference is noticeable?"

The Jedi couldn't help but grin, placing it back down next to the other hologram and looking at them both, side by side, for a moment before stepping aside and returning to near the window, allowing Padmé to continue packing.

-

Later on, after bidding her family farewell, Padmé and Obi-Wan sat in a speeder as it skimmed its way across a beautiful Naboo lake, towards the retreat resting upon the island in the middle.

Padmé pointed, "That's where we'll be staying."

"Alright." His voice jumped halfway through when the speeder encountered the slightest bit of turbulence.

"Too similar to flying?" Padmé asked teasingly.

"Yes," he admitted with a shake of his head.

It only took them another minute or so until they were coming up to a dock, the speeder stopping at the designated area. Obi-Wan stepped onto the dock first, and held out his hand for Padmé to take. While Paddy Accu, the driver, handled the bags, the Senator and Jedi walked up the stairs and onto the terrace overlooking the lake.

Padmé didn't realize until they stopped at the balustrade that she had yet to let go of his hand, gripping it as if she still needed him for balance. When she looked over to him briefly, only to meet his eyes and see the soft smile on his face, the feeling intensified until she forced herself to let go.

As she looked out at the nearby islands, the sunlight shimmering off the placid blue lake, she could feel Obi-Wan's gaze on her. At first, she could almost feel the reluctance in it, as well; a frustrated, sharp exhale of breath across her shoulder leading her to believe he didn't want to be looking at her, just like the fact that she didn't want to want him to look at her.

Then, like a gradual change of wind, there was a shift - a burgeoning intensity as his eyes remained on her. He stood next to her, just close enough for her stomach to tighten and her breath to come shorter.

She tried her hardest to push past it, forcing her voice to remain semi-steady as she pointed to the nearest island. "We used to swim to that island every day when we'd come here for school retreat. I love the water."

"The lakes here are beautiful," Obi-Wan said, voice barely above a whisper. He wasn't talking about the lakes; or, at least, not only about them.

"We would lie in the sand..." Her voice shook, but when Obi-Wan's arm brushed along hers, and she turned to look at him, she was too captivated by the intensity of his eyes to be frustrated.

Slowly, so slowly she nearly let out an impatient noise, he lifted a hand to her face, thumb reverently passing over her cheek, just a ghost of a touch, before tucking under her chin. Her mind was blank, no thoughts at all, only her head tilting upward to meet his lips. The kiss was slow at first, almost hesitant - one wrong move and this dream, it had to be a dream, would suddenly shatter and she would wake to find herself alone, without him - but when he breathed her name against her lips, the tension between them seemed to ignite and the kiss intensified, if only for a moment.

And it was just that, a moment; something so brief in time, so fleeting, that if she didn't have the memory of what his lips felt like against hers, she would convinced herself it was only imaginary.

He was the first to pull away, of course, and as ashamed as she was that she had let herself act so foolish, there was a certain amount of relief that at least one of them had enough sense to stop.

"I...I shouldn't have done that." He took a step back, chastened, not meeting her eyes.

"No, we shouldn't have," Padmé agreed. "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Don't, please don't apologize," he said, nearly begging, putting more space between them until he was practically walking away.

-

They both had excused themselves to their rooms - of course, being there to protect Padmé, Obi-Wan's quarters were adjacent to hers. So, after a rather awkward passing in the hall, the Jedi Knight saw fit to explore the surrounding area, leaving Padmé to make herself comfortable.

Not that that's what she actually ended up doing, of course. The kiss still fresh on her mind, she paced back and forth between her bed and closet, even though her suitcases were still closed. She wanted nothing more than to be able to speak with Dormé or Sola but, of course, communications with anyone save for an emergency was forbidden to keep a low profile and avoid detection.

For a moment, she allowed one narcissistic thought: Of course the first time in a long time I have personal problems I have to be in hiding from assassins.

All she had was Obi-Wan, someone who she truly believed she could trust enough to confide in - yet, he was the one person that she couldn't talk to about what was happening. At least if she wanted the situation to return to a more comfortable, appropriate state.

The bell sound at her door announced a visitor and, with no excuse not to, Padmé walked over and opened the door to see Obi-Wan standing before her, not a surprise, but a sight that still caused her breath to come short.

"I came to apologize," he said without hesitation, naked and sincere emotion in his voice. "I overstepped my boundaries."

"There's no need," Padmé assured him, voice barely above a whisper.

He looked relieved that she hadn't closed the door in his face, and stood straighter with confidence. "I came to make it up to you."

Padmé held the edge of the doorway tighter, before she could help herself. "You did?"

"Yes, if you'll allow me."

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

He nodded, anxious behind his smile. "It's best to be careful in our current situation, yes, but tying ourselves too much into this...tension - " Just as Padme's heartbeat skipped at his words, he quickly continued, elaborating. "Orders are to stay here on Naboo until the situation is resolved, but that doesn't mean you need to stay cooped up in your room."

"It doesn't?" she asked, not meaning to sound so...playful.

Obi-Wan briefly made eye contact, almost smiling before obviously catching himself. "I've patrolled the surrounding area and it's secluded, safe. There's no need to let your suddenly free schedule go to waste."

She could tell he'd rehearsed his words, or was very meticulously choosing them. So endearing, added to the evident effort to be as polite and professional and considerate as he could, Padmé allowed herself a nod in agreement, excusing herself to change.

-

The sky so bright and blue, the grass so green and lush, Padmé felt a rush of wonder and excitement when she walked with Obi-Wan through the pasture, as if she'd never set foot on Naboo before. When they left the lake-house, he'd kept an appropriate distance between them but now, under the warm sun, with smiles on their faces, they walked alongside each other, arms ever so often brushing.

She realized as they slowed and stood, taking in their surroundings, that, really, she hadn't seen this before, at least not from the position she was in. There was something very intimate about the way Obi-Wan whisked her away for a day in the sun, only the two of them, something so exciting that she only felt the slightest bit of worry about what was building up between them.

"Since we obviously can't go to the Theed Gardens, I...well," Obi-Wan motioned to the lush green surrounding them. "I thought this would be sufficient."

The Senator had been so careful about looking over at Obi-Wan, sneaking only quick glances his way in fear that he'd catch her, and the awkwardness from earlier would return - but when she did so again, and saw him looking at her unabashedly, her cheeks flushed. After a moment, she realized he was allowing himself to be read quite clearly, a look of humble worry, waiting to see if she approved.

She smiled warmly at him in return, and then teased: "If only it hadn't taken you ten years to do good on your promise, Master Kenobi."

He laughed, and she swore she could see him blushing a little. For a few minutes, they strolled some more, casual and comfortable and exactly what Padmé had wished for earlier. Save for a few fleeting thoughts every few steps of whether he was thinking about her, or whether he knew she was thinking about him, of course. Other than that, it was exactly what she'd wanted.

They reached a perfect spot further on, and Padmé sat down amongst the flowers while Obi-Wan kept standing for a moment, hesitant - finally, he followed suit and sat next to her, but with enough space between them. Padmé noticed, but didn't know whether she was thankful or frustrated by the gesture.

"I see why people live here," Obi-Wan noted absently. "It's so full of life. And in the best way possible - Coruscant has more people, of course, but it certainly doesn't feel the same as here."

Padmé smiled at that, loving how he was reacting to Naboo, smiling more than she'd ever seen him smile before, and sharing this side of himself with her. Again, that sense of intimacy crept back. Before she could wish it - no, force it - away, Sola's words echoed in her thoughts: _You shouldn't have to be afraid of your feelings._

Maybe it was fear, and maybe it was silly of her, a grown woman, to be afraid of such feelings, but Padmé knew it was more than that. She saw Obi-Wan, strong and able, doing his job with no questions asked and doing it well - she saw an amazing Jedi with a great destiny before him, something he faced willingly, bravely and she so admired that. If anything, it made whatever feelings for him that were surfacing even harder to resist.

But, alas, what she so greatly admired about Obi-Wan Kenobi was exactly the reason why the entire situation was dangerous, why acting on what was going on would be nothing but selfish, ruining his life as a Jedi and tearing him from what he did best - helping those in need. What kind of person would she be if she did such a thing?

Turning back, the memory of the sun's glare leaving red spots in her vision for a moment as she contemplated how to fill the silence, how to steer away from her current thought path. "You wouldn't believe it, but even with all the time I spend here...it still feels like I don't know Naboo as much as I should."

He looked to her, rueful smile and sympathetic eyes. "You sacrifice so much for your people, Padmé, and I've yet to hear you ask for a single thing in return." He let out a small laugh. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd make a good Jedi."

"Just good?" Padmé asked in feigned offense, and it only took Obi-Wan a moment to realize she was kidding. They shared a laugh and she continued smiling softly as she gently picked a flower and held it to her nose. "I'll have to respectfully disagree with you on that."

"And why is that?"

Her cheeks almost went flush, but she contained herself, closing her eyes and inhaling the subtle, calming scent of the flower. It wasn't meant to be a teasing silence, even if that's what it might have been to the patient but curious Jedi - she simply sat trying to figure out why she'd spoken in the first place. She knew why she wouldn't make a good Jedi, but should she really admit it, considering their recent indiscretion?

"I'm not strong enough..." she said, vaguely, momentarily satisfied by the avoidance, even if she knew that it wouldn't be left at that.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I'll have to respectfully disagree with you on that."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you could make a good politician," Padmé quipped quickly, and managed to contain a smile at the brief, very brief, look of frustration in his eyes. It wasn't a lasting distraction, but it certainly was a bit amusing.

Pushing past her comment, he continued on in a slightly incredulous tone. "You've managed to keep your morals intact for a career in politics spanning over a decade, even longer! I'd say that requires some strength."

She sighed, "I thought we weren't going to let this free time I have go to waste, Obi-Wan. Isn't that why we're out here? This isn't exactly the conversation I imagined I would get to enjoy."

Obi-Wan lifted his hands up in defeat, muttering under his breath. "You're a stubborn one, I'll say that."

"Look who's talking!"

He laughed at that, "I expected much wittier comebacks from a Senator."

Padmé playfully tossed the flower at him, which he deftly caught by the stem. He held his palm out, flower laying still until a small gust of wind pulled it into the air, drifting away, towards the waterfalls in the distance. Padmé watched it slowly disappear into a small speck before looking to the Jedi, only to see him looking back at her. She looked away quickly, almost afraid.

"I'm not strong enough, Obi-Wan..." she whispered, partly wishing the wind would carry her voice away, unheard by him. "I thought I was, you think I am, but...I can't."

She stood and turned, walking away, trying to calm her sudden burst of energy - a strange kind, a rush of emotions, eyes watering, a dizzying sensation where, really, she couldn't help what she might do next.

"Padmé!" He called after her, and she could hear him getting up as well, running to her. "Padmé, what's - ?"

He knew, he had to. Or maybe the kiss was just a mistake, a moment where they both lost their way and their minds, and he was more than ready to move past it, compartmentalizing the event and choosing with sound mind to accept it as part of the past and to not dwell on it. Maybe he really was a good Jedi, after all.

"I'm only human," Padmé laughed at how pathetic it all was. She turned to him, straightening, drying her eyes, but her voice still gave out - she didn't like this side of herself, she needed to take charge and end this before it ruined everything even more. She needed to make the decision before she did anything stupid. "I think it'd be best if we went back to the lake-house."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I think as long as I double-check with security, with you, I can handle going outside by myself, too."

Again, he nodded, but slower this time. "If that's what you wish, Padmé."

Padmé took in the inflection in his voice, the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth. She made another decision. "I'd be more comfortable with you not calling me by my first name, Master Kenobi."

His jaw firmed, and he gave a curt nod. The line was drawn, just as it should be, of course, but there was something ambiguous in his eyes, and it made her confidence in turning the situation around waver slightly.

He stepped back and turned, like he was standing in her way. "I suppose we should go back now, M'lady, it'll be dark soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Following their excursion to the waterfalls, Padmé lay in bed for the longest time. Wide awake, thoughts muddled, she was unable to focus on her goal of sleep or accomplish it for quite some time. It was only when she'd exhausted herself thinking the day over, of how many things happened in such a short span of time to change the way she looked at Obi-Wan, felt about him, that she finally caught a few hours of sleep.

Of course, when she awoke in the morning, sunlight stretching across her bed and bringing her out of her restless dreams? She was just as anxious as she had been when she'd first rested her head on the pillow the night before.

Had she made the right decision?

Of course she had, she convinced herself. Putting as much distance between her and Obi-Wan allowed for clarity. Or at least that was her theory - it had yet to be achieved since drawing the boundaries between them. Being Senator and Jedi instead of Padmé and Obi-Wan was supposed to help, yet it did nothing to change her confusion and only added to her loneliness.

Needing fresh air, she left her bed, grabbing a robe along the way. By the time she reached the veranda facing the lake, cloth wrapped loosely around her shoulders, she saw that her Jedi companion was already there. Taking advantage of his back facing her, she quickly pulled her robe tighter around her, very aware that she was wearing only a flimsy nightgown beneath it.

Softened, serene, from what she could see of Obi-Wan's face, he looked perfectly tranquil - an intoxicating sight that she allowed herself to drink in for a moment before even half-thinking to turn back inside.

"Good morning," he said suddenly, though his voice was nothing more than a soft whisper. Eyes slowly opening, but remaining on the burgeoning sun gleaming over the hilltops in the distance, the Jedi stood still, shoulders relaxed, so completely opposite of Padmé's sudden tenseness.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's all right," he assured her, voice still so soft, soothing. He looked over to her. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Senator."

She knew she should appreciate him retaining the professionalism, for taking care to accept the line she drew...but there it was, that gnawing disappointment in not hearing her name come out of his mouth, tilted in that crisp, Coruscanti accent. "About what?"

"About what you said yesterday, about..." he sighed. "Everything."

Dangerous territory. Padmé held her ground, but remained wary. She knew the Jedi was probably stronger than her to move on from this and yet...she wanted him to show a weakness, for the first time, in this specific instance. "What is there to talk about?"

He remained standing where he was, looking away, down to the ground for a moment, before speaking at last. "You were right, of course. I came by yesterday to apologize for what happened and ended up putting both of us in another inappropriate situation. My discretion has been anything but commendable."

"I should say the same."

"I would do anything to keep you from harm, M'lady - it's my duty and I intend to see it through. I just hope my behavior hasn't affected your confidence in my abilities."

"Of course it hasn't."

"Good," he turned around and walked from the balcony towards where she stood, almost gliding across the marble, seeming so much the part of the serene Jedi with nothing but inner calm beneath the surface. He bowed his head, and momentarily made eye contact - so fleeting, yet so telling - before moving to enter the building.

Before he could, however, a series of urgent beeps broke the silence, and R2-D2 rolled towards them.

Moments later, inside, the droid was relaying an urgent message from Qui-Gon Jinn. "Obi-Wan, my long-range transmitter has been damaged. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Padmé quickly worked at the computer to patch through the signal, and when it was clear and ready, she nodded to Obi-Wan, who did the same to the droid.

"Go ahead, Artoo."

Qui-Gon Jinn's voice echoed in the room as his blue, hologram form flickered throughout the message. "Anakin and I have tracked Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is taking the delivery of a droid army here and I am certain that Viceroy Gunray is the one who ordered the attempts on Senator Amidala.

"I have been separated from Anakin and am calling to inform you that the Corporate Alliance and Commerce Guild have pledged allegiance to Count Dooku and I am seeking assis - "

Droidekas suddenly appeared within the hologram, shields protecting them and helping them overcome the Jedi, grabbing and restraining him. Obi-Wan forced remained where he was, but Padmé could see his entire body tensing at the image of his former Master in danger.

After the message ended, there was silence for a long while. Finally, it was Yoda's voice transmitted from Coruscant that came through. "Feel Qui-Gon in the Force, I do. He is still alive."

Mace Windu spoke in a dark tone. "But he's captured by the enemy. The situation has taken a turn for the worse."

"More happening, I feel, than has been brought to light."

"I agree," Mace replied. "We must take action. Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"We will deal with Count Dooku. Your priorities lie with the Senator - stay on Naboo and protect her at all costs."

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "Yes, Master Windu."

The signal switched off, and Padmé wasted no time in voicing her opinion on the matter. "You can't expect to sit here and wait to find out if he's okay, can you?"

"Those are my orders, Senator." _It isn't the Jedi way to disobey orders_, was what she expected him to say after that, but he seemed resigned to his explanation. His eyes glittered, and there was the slightest waver at the end of his words, and she knew he was doing his best to do his duty, as always, except this time it left him unable to help his former Master, his friend.

Both frustrated yet sympathetic, Padmé reached out to touch his arm. "Obi-Wan..."

He sighed, and she could see his jaw clenching. "The last thing I want is for Qui-Gon or Anakin to get hurt. But..."

"But? There shouldn't be a but, Obi-Wan."

He nodded, reluctantly. "My duty is to protect you."

Padmé thought quickly, turning and going into her bedroom and grabbing a suitcase of her things, grabbing Obi-Wan's cloak from his, and making her way towards the dock before he could argue against it. Not that he didn't try, of course, following behind her, confused. "What are you - ?"

"It's like you said, your duty is to protect me. Well, I'm going to Geonosis to help Anakin and Qui-Gon, so you'll have to come with me if you want to do your job."

He stared at her incredulously, and when the options before him became clearer, and he began to weigh them - her justification wasn't exactly airtight, but it was certainly justifiable in the present, and didn't the Jedi always insist on focusing on the now?

Before she could argue further, though, Obi-Wan allowed himself a nod and, as if a fire was lit beneath his feet, set off towards the dock, determined.

-

Approaching Geonosis some time later, Obi-Wan was careful to use the the asteroid ring surrounding the planet to hide the starship from the lurking Trade Federation fleet, a threatening presence that made Padmé uneasy as he broke through the atmosphere and brought the ship closer to the surface.

Padmé stood just behind him in the cockpit, eyes scanning the scenery, or lack thereof. The planet seemed to be an embodiment of everything opposite of Naboo - where there was fauna greened by the vibrant sun and wildlife dancing along the horizon of her home planet, this strange planet was barren and quite nearly lifeless, a haunting contrast that left her uneasy.

Finally catching sight of something, Padmé pointed to the distance. "Look, see those steam columns? They must be exhaust vents."

The Jedi nodded, maneuvering the ship in that direction. Gently, the ship moved into one of the clouds of steam and slowly descended into the vent. When they landed, both wasted no time in getting ready for whatever they were walking into. Just as Obi-Wan moved to exit, though, Padmé stopped him.

"Whatever happens after we leave this ship, follow my lead, okay? There's no need to start a war - maybe being a member of the Senate, I can find some diplomatic solution to all of this."

Obi-Wan looked close to smiling at that, but nodded all the same. "I always try to keep aggressive negotiations as the last possible resort."

"Aggressive negotiations?"

He motioned to his lightsaber and they shared a smile before finally exiting the ship into the large droid factory. A few minutes later, they moved through the pillared corridors, unheard thanks to the banging and clanging of the many machines below them. They'd yet to see a single being occupying the place.

Obi-Wan seemed as alert as ever, eyes moving across the walls, through the gaps and into the expanse of the factory, taking note of the structure, no doubt creating a mental blueprint of the area. As tense as the situation was, it was a time where he truly displayed the subtle side of his duty.

"I have a bad feeling..." the Jedi breathed suddenly, barely audible over the clamor of the factory.

The edged on further, slinking along with the shadows that reached down the hallway, careful to keep their eyes peeled. They made several turns, descending further into the factory, and it seemed to go on forever until Obi-Wan held his hand out, against Padmé's hip, effectively stopping her from going any further. He touched his finger to his mouth, and then motioned to a dark corner, which they quickly ducked into just as a large group of droids turned the corner.

For a brief second, all seemed clear, but it wasn't until the sound of the blasters shifting into ready mode that Padmé realized the droids had seen them. Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and they were running, and she could hear the buzz of his lightsaber igniting, but didn't look back, going as fast as her feet could take her in the opposite direction.

When they turned a corner onto a walkway, momentarily relieved of the blaster-fire upon them, Obi-Wan couldn't help but quip, "And here I was thinking this could be an easy rescue."

A few meters down, they reached an impasse. A locked door. Obi-Wan struck the scanpad with his lightsaber, sending sparks everywhere. A shift followed and slowly, painfully slowly, the door started to ease open. As if on cue, the droids reappeared, wasting no time in firing upon them once more. Obi-Wan wielded his weapon skillfully, instincts honed to move quickly enough so that his lightsaber became a shield between them and the droids.

"It's taking too long!" Padmé yelled over the blasters, trying to remain as calm as possible as she saw the droids moving in. Obi-Wan managed to deflect a few shots back at some, but with every droid knocked down, two more appeared. It was endless.

And it was then that the door stalled only a quarter of the way open.

The Jedi Knight started to step forward offensively, sending more fire back to the shooters. "I'll hold them off! Sneak under the door and run as fast as you can!"

Padmé shook her head. "Not without you!"

He looked back at that, but his face was one of sad determination and he pointed past her. "Go!"

Possibly knowing she would continue to argue rather than leaving him, the Jedi wasted not a moment in swiping his lightsaber across the ceiling, effectively cutting the support beam of the hallway, causing the middle of it to collapse, bringing the group of droids - and the still-fighting Obi-Wan - down with it. There was a loud crash from below, but Padmé couldn't see through the smoke from where she stood in safety, and debris blocking her path from getting any closer to the gap.

There was nothing but silence down below.

Bringing a shaking hand to her mouth, she stood for a moment - just one, she allowed herself - and shut her eyes tight, very tight, suddenly whispering to herself like when she was a little girl, thinking if she wanted something enough, it would be given to her. But when she opened her eyes and saw there was still darkness, steam, emptiness, silence? She took in a deep, shaky breath and, knowing that the man who just sacrificed his safety - and possibly...no, she wouldn't think any further than that - wouldn't want her to dwell, or hesitate.

She now had the opportunity to accomplish what they had come to Geonosis to do - save Anakin and Qui-Gon.

-

She moved through the factory for what stretched out to seem like forever. As intent as she was, paranoia started to creep in along with the sense of isolation, of not even having a weapon in her hands to defend herself if she were cornered by droids. Her worst fear belonged to her Jedi friends - of Obi-Wan's fate, of what would happen to Anakin and Qui-Gon if she couldn't find a way to help them. The last thing she wanted to do was fail.

A clamor up ahead, enough of a distance away that she could find cover before being seen, startled her. When a figure turned the corner, a figure with a blue lightsaber, her heart soared at the sight.

And when the figure approached further, aggressively and offensively backing the fast dwindling droids into a corner, and she saw it was Anakin, Padmé couldn't find it in her heart to be disappointed. In fact, a relieved smile broke out across her face at the sight of the young man, alive and able.

He sliced through two droids in one sweep, almost like a graceful dance if he wasn't so aggressive and sharp in his movements. When one last droid remained, she could almost see him allowing a cocky grin to flash across his face as he bid the machine farewell and kicked it over a railing.

But even as it fell over the edge and Anakin turned away, one last shot was haphazardly fired. Without a second thought, Padmé reached and grabbed the young Jedi out of the line of fire.

"Padmé!" Anakin looked more than surprised to see that it was her. A relieved smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up, but even then, he couldn't help but remind her: "I could've blocked that shot with my light -"

"Instinct," Padmé cut him off. "Can't blame me, can you?"

"I guess not...thank you." He hugged her tightly. "You shouldn't be here, though - what are you...are you here with Obi-Wan? Where is he?"

"I don't know." Her voice could barely stand the words as the memory of the walkway falling away flashed before her eyes once more. "We...we were ambushed and he...he told me to run. I don't know if he's… "

The young Padawan's eyes darkened as the hug broke and he looked at her intensely, nodding. "Don't worry, Padmé - if there's anyone who could handle this alone, it's Obi-Wan. I'll find him for you, don't worry."

"You'll find him? Just you?" Padmé stuck on those words, shaking her head vehemently, frustrated and determined enough to swallow her other emotions. "You don't think I'm just going to wander back to the ship, do you?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, almost chastened. "You're assigned to Jedi protection, it would be going against orders to leave your side."

"Look," she knelt down and grabbed a blaster from a lone droid arm and held it firmly in her grip. "This isn't about protecting me anymore. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are both in danger and we're going to rescue them. Together."

Anakin nodded slowly, smiling, looking proud of her fiery display of resolve. "Sounds good to me."


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin and Padmé edged through the factory, keeping mostly quiet while still trying to cover as much ground as possible. Even with all the noise around them, Padmé's grip on her blaster tightened with every _clink_. Even the young Jedi seemed on edge.

"We have to be careful," he said under a breath.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Padmé couldn't help but reply, and they both shared uneasy smiles.

Suddenly, though, Anakin held his hand up and they stopped dead in their tracks. The silence that followed coupled with the young Jedi's narrowed eyes as he tried to focus through the Force on what he suddenly sensed seemed all too familiar to Padmé, and it left her, if it was even possible, even more on edge.

They both looked up to the ceiling and realized what exactly was 'off' about the room they were in. Winged creatures abruptly descended, seemingly coming _out_ of the ceiling. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, the blue glow filling the dark that surrounded them.

"We have to run!" Padmé shouted as he fought off the attackers one by one. Terrified by the striking familiarity of what was happening to earlier, with Obi-Wan, she grabbed at his sleeve almost beseechingly. "Anakin!"

"Go, I'm right behind you!"

And so she ran, with him close on her heels. She took off as fast as she possibly could until she went through a doorway and came to a halt - she'd found herself all of a sudden on a precarious edge. Anakin skidded to a halt himself, nearly toppling over into the depths of the factory. Before they could turn around and find another path, the door snapped shut behind them, leaving them on a small path that was starting to retract back into the wall.

With no other options but to jump, Padmé caught sight of a close conveyer belt just below and leapt. She could hear Anakin yelling after her, worried for her, but when she landed safely on her feet, she turned to see him landing just a little ways behind her. Letting out a relieved breath, Padmé turned forward to see an obstacle course lay ahead.

She steeled herself, ready. "Here we go."

-

After a few minutes of jumping, rolling under pounding machines, trying desperately to not be subjected to the structuring and molding required of the droids, there was, in a flash in seemed, a moment where everything went black. Her entire body felt bruised from the impact of falling down, hard, and rolling away with nothing but air beneath her. Then, with a painful thud, she found herself in a dark, hard space with no exit.

She scrambled to her feet and saw light above, saw that she was in a container attached to a crane. It didn't take her long to realize she had fallen into a vat. A moment later and the movement of the vat came to a stop and she could see the machine above her preparing to pour - she could only guess -molten lava right where she stood.

Her breath caught, and she closed her eyes, readying herself, telling herself that she would meet her end trying to save her friends, and that there was no better way to die than -

Without notice, the threatening whir of the pouring machine slowed down until it no longer existed, and she looked up to see that the opening of it had closed. It had been shut down.

Before she could feel properly relieved, however, a group of the horrid winged creatures flew down to her and captured her, lifting her out of the vat and onto a nearby floor where a large group of Droidekas awaited, along with a lightsaber-less Anakin Skywalker.

Roughly dropped to her feet, Padmé wasted not a moment in looking over to Anakin to make sure her was okay, and then nodding to the vat at which she'd just been taken from. "Was that you?"

"What was me?" Anakin asked, brow furrowed just as much in confusion at what she was asking as it was in frustration at the droid nudging him forward with the barrel of its blaster. And when a rocket-man dropped down before them, blaster pointed and ready, the young Jedi's scowl deepened. "_You_."

"No talking, Jedi," the man ordered, speaking the last word with unhidden contempt.

-

They were brought to Dooku immediately, and the discussion Padmé attempted to have with the Count was just as swift.

"Justice…" Padmé echoed the man's parting words as her and Anakin were escorted down a dark and gloomy tunnel. "If having us executed for purely personal reasons is justice, then - "

"It's alright, Padmé." Anakin spoke in a soft, quiet voice, obviously trying to be comforting and yet it did nothing but aggravate her. What he said next didn't help, either. "There's nothing to worry about. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Anakin," she whispered sharply, and it was true for the most part. She was afraid for Qui-Gon, who she had yet to manage to rescue, she was afraid for Anakin, for him being put in a situation because of a personal grudge against herself. But, mostly, she was afraid for Obi-Wan, of what happened to him. The reality of everything had settled in the moment Dooku dismissed them, that, really, nothing in life was fair, that there was a strong possibility Obi-Wan might have been fatally injured in the fall.

But she wouldn't be Padmé Amidala, Senator and former Queen of Naboo, if she just decided to give up. She glanced down to her belt, silently acknowledging the pin she had secured there - they would _try_ to execute her, of course, but she wasn't going to take it lying down.

And she certainly wasn't going to let herself truly believe that Obi-Wan was anything other than only slightly delayed. He set out to rescue his former Master and Anakin, with her at his side, and he was too stubbornly dedicated to his duty to let anything get in his way.

It was why she loved him.

"Padmé?"

As they were shoved into a cart, strapped in place, she turned to look at her young companion, to find his blue eyes staring at her unabashedly, intensely. "What is it, Anakin?"

"I…" He blinked and ducked his head, as if doubting himself. But then, taking a deep breath, he returned his eyes to her and smiled weakly. "Seeing as how we're being led into an arena, to our possible deaths, I thought…maybe, just maybe, it'd be okay if I told you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you since the moment I met you.

"I love you, Padmé. Ever since you came into my life on Tatooine, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. There's nothing more important to me than you."

"Anakin…" she tried not to sigh, knowing it would come off as indifference, even frustration, at the confession he'd just made. She felt quite the opposite, truly touched by his words. "I love you, too, Anakin, but - "

"But." His jaw firmed and he nodded, looking away.

"Hey, Annie - Anakin," she spoke firmly to get his attention again.

"You don't feel the same way, I know…I simply…I just thought I would say it aloud. Once." Anakin ducked his head and smiled sadly. "Under normal circumstances it would be _quite_ frowned upon and, truthfully, pretty selfish of me to ever tell you that. I'm sure a big part of me always knew you didn't love me that way, I just…" He looked up and forward, towards the nearing entrance of the arena. "I've failed my Master today…I've failed you, and I've failed Obi-Wan. I'm why we're here."

"No, you're not," Padmé said simply, grasping his hand. When he finally looked to her, made eye contact, she couldn't help but smirk. "Really, if it weren't for me, then none of us would be in this mess. So I win."

He laughed, "All right, you win."

Both facing the sudden light of the arena, Padmé tried to ignore the immensity of the crowd and their jeers as she and Anakin were revealed to them. While she focused forward on four pillars in the center of the arena, on the pin she needed to slip from her belt before being chained to said pillars, Anakin suddenly cried out, "Master!"

-

Qui-Gon smiled knowingly underneath his beard, even if he looked a tad uncomfortable with his arms chained above his head. "I was beginning to think you left me here."

Anakin practically beamed, so obviously glad that his Master, the closest thing he would ever have to a father, was okay. It wasn't until he and Padmé were roughly pushed against their own separate pillars and just as roughly chained to them that he stopped grinning.

Padmé used the guise of curling inwards in a defensive manner just before her arms were lifted to snag the pin hidden in her belt. While the winged creatures flew to the top of the stone pillar to secure her chains, she wasted not a second in trying to free herself. As the 'pets' designated to their disposal were announced, she quickly maneuvered the pin into the lock.

"This is certainly going to be entertaining…for them, of course," she heard Qui-Gon say dryly.

Something clicked inside one of the shackles and her right arm was free. She turned and faced the post, grabbing hold of the chain and climbing to the top of the pillar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anakin leaping into the air just in time as a beast charged towards him. The young Jedi landed on the back of the creature and a struggle to maintain his seat ensued. Padmé returned her full attention to unlocking her last shackle.

Then, however, the creature with its attention on her, a feline-like nexu, leapt up. She dodged just in time, but it didn't hesitate to swipe at her again. She retaliated by whipping her chain at it. She turned just as the nexu furiously climbed up the pillar and slashed, dangerously close. The claws raked her back, tearing off a part of her jacket. She kept on, however, using her momentum to deliver a hard blow to the nexu, sending it crashing to the ground.

When she finally managed to unlock the last shackle, she found herself at the top of the pillar with the nexu still prowling, ready to attack. She was running out of options. It was right below her, narrowed eyes locked on its target, drool practically pouring out from its maw. The nexu crouched, ready to pounce.

Only to, suddenly - so suddenly, Padmé's heart stopped - be struck down by a blue lightsaber wielded by none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi himself. The nexu fell, dead, and the Jedi Knight looked up at Padmé, beaming.

"I thought I might jump in and help, if that's all right," he squinted up at her, not paying mind to the glare of the sun above them as he looked up at the Senator.

"You're late!"

Anakin came to a halt, having managed to create a rein from his chains around the reek, steadily mounted. "Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling. "You always manage to find yourself a ride."

"Care to join me?"

Padmé leapt from the pillar to just behind Anakin as Obi-Wan jumped on behind her. She didn't know whether it was the sudden success in vanquishing the creatures that were supposed to destroy them - the crowd was louder than ever as Qui-Gon himself slew his attacker - or the fact that Obi-Wan was alive and his hands were on her hips as they rode to Qui-Gon's aid, but her heart was beating fast and hard, cheeks flushed, and she could feel herself smiling victoriously.

That is, of course, until a group of droidekas rolled out into the arena, surrounding them immediately. Once again, still with no weapons to their name, they were being forced into submission. As Anakin and Obi-Wan murmured to each other for a moment, tense but obviously thinking of ways to escape the current situation, Padmé looked up to where Count Dooku had been watching them.

And there she saw the glow of a purple lightsaber, raised to seem like a salute. And then, all throughout the arena, lightsabers ignited. The Jedi had come to rescue them.


	14. Chapter 14

At the appearance of all the Jedi, the arena had gone deathly quiet. It seemed to take an eternity for anything to happen. Everything was so frozen in time as Padmé squinted to see what was happening between Dooku and Mace Windu on the balcony above. They were conversing, the Jedi wielding his blade, ready to duel, but the Count looked calm and collected, as usual.

Then the endless lines of droids appeared from every which way, firing their blasters without pretense. Obi-Wan, Padmé and Anakin fell off the reek, using it as a temporary shield along with Qui-Gon until the creature itself was felled by a well-placed blaster shot. Jedi jumped into the arena to assist them, tossing Qui-Gon and Anakin new blades to use, which they did effectively, creating a defensive circle as Padmé knelt to pick up a fallen blaster for the second time that day.

It was all or nothing, and she kept her finger on the trigger no matter what, even when the skin went raw. Padmé leaned against Obi-Wan's back and he deflected shots in one direction while she shot in the other, just as Anakin and Qui-Gon mimicked the gesture. For a while it seemed like they were making progress, until the realization dawned on them that Jedi were falling fast and even if the droids and Geonosians fell faster, there was an endless supply of the enemy, while their allies were in short supply.

The pretense of coordination and predetermined formations was gone and Padmé accepted it immediately, finger still on the trigger as she made her way to the cart that had brought her and Anakin out into the arena, overturned and secure enough to provide cover. Obi-Wan was right behind her, providing the defensive as she brought the offensive.

"I wouldn't call this diplomacy!" he remarked.

"No, I would call it aggressive negotiations!" Padmé shot back, grinning despite herself. She looked to Anakin and Qui-Gon, attuned to each other's movements without even having to glance over at one another, fighting back droids valiantly, even as hope still diminished before their very eyes.

More and more Jedi were falling to the ground, making it impossible to ignore, to fight against looking as life left their bodies and one less lightsaber was ignited to deflect the fire. Soon, she guessed, they were down to twenty. _Twenty_.

Just when it seemed they were to lose ten more, everything in the arena stopped. She knew that when she looked up to Count Dooku, still standing at his balcony, that he had a hand raised, motioning for everything to be put on hold for him.

"You have fought well," he complimented and even from where she stood, she could see a sickeningly amused smile on his face. "Surrender."

"We will not become hostages to be used as barter!" Mace Windu replied with a moment's hesitation.

"Then…I am sorry. You will have to be destroyed." He raised his hand again to give another signal.

Exhausted, dirty, sweaty, Padmé looked to the sky when she heard a noise, a foreign noise compared to the memory of blasters firing and lightsabers humming that echoed in her ears. She pointed, eyes widening. "Look!"

At least a half a dozen gunships were descending upon the arena, masterfully targeting the droids and firing upon them mercilessly, while some flew down and provided cover for the tiring Jedi defense.

Someone, perhaps Mace, shouted out, "Jedi! Move!" And that was that - without hesitation, everyone moved to the ships to be taken out of the arena. Refusing the proffered hand of a trooper inside the ship, Padmé instead turned and made sure to help her friends in as well, hopping in only when she knew they were all safe. The ship took off immediately, and she crouched along with them by the open side, watching in amazement as a larger, expanded area outside of the arena was revealed. This was no longer just a fight, just a rescue mission.

This was a battlefield. This was a _war_.

At the sight of everything, Qui-Gon commented on the skill of the troopers below. "Clones…they're good."

"Clones?" Padmé's brow furrowed, along with Obi-Wan's. The older Jedi explained to them what he and Anakin found on their mission. For once, Padmé found herself to be too exhausted, too numbed by what was happening, to express true surprise at the development.

A sudden defensive measure by the ship to avoid gunfire and return offensive fire back nearly threw them all out of the ship.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan shouted, grabbing the edge of the door immediately.

Padmé couldn't help but make a comment. "Can't think of anything I'd rather do!"

He smirked at her with a shake of his head. The moment didn't last, however, Qui-Gon pointing through the cockpit outside. "It's Dooku!"

"Follow him!" Anakin ordered the pilot, who did as such.

Padmé looked around the ship - it was her, the three Jedi and only two soldiers. "We're going to need more men!"

"There's no time," Obi-Wan said. "We can handle this."

Two fighters flanking Dooku's ship slammed on their brakes, falling behind the gunship they were in and firing upon them immediately. The pilot maneuvered quickly, just in time for the ship to avoid being hit, but the movement was too sudden, and everyone aboard only barely grabbed hold of something.

Nearly everyone. Padmé reached out, and there was nothing but air. She could hear her name being screamed out by both Anakin and Obi-Wan, she could see everyone scrambling to grab her, but it was too late. She was falling, facing upwards, not knowing if she had only a second or an eternity to really ponder whether she'd survive this fall, if there was anything she could do to -

And then she slammed onto the ground in a moment of such immense, shocking pain, that everything went black.

-

When she awoke, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. But when she gathered her senses, pushing past the soreness throughout her entire body, the first thing that came to mind was that she needed to get to Obi-Wan, a sudden gripping fear that something bad was going to happen overtaking her.

Getting up, she was approached by some clone troopers who had landed a speeder just a few meters away. "Senator, are you alright?"

"I'm…" She arched her neck, and there was a pop. Wincing, she nodded. "I'm fine. We have to…we have to go where Dooku was headed, we have to help them!"

"It would be best to go to an aid station, ma'am."

Padmé shook her head, pushing past the trooper. "No, we're going to help them. _Now_."

-

"Obi-Wan!" Padmé's heart swelled at the sight of the Jedi Knight when she and the troopers arrived at the hangar. He was tired, but uninjured, and that was all that mattered to her. She ran to him, catching him in a tight hug that nearly knocked him over. She knew other Jedi were in the room but, for once, she didn't care. She kissed him on the cheek, tears at the corner of her eyes, daring to fall. "Oh my - I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I…" He squeezed her tightly, sighing against her neck. When the hug broke, he wouldn't meet her eyes, turning slowly on the ball of his foot to let her see past him.

It was then that she saw Anakin. Her heart stopped. "What…what happened?!"

The young Jedi winced, sweat glistening along his brow and cheeks - she almost mistook it for tears - and a certain refusal to meet anyone's eye-line as he struggled to walk forward. From just above his elbow down, there was nothing there - his arm had been severed clean.

"It's…it's nothing," he tried to wave it off when she stepped towards him. He hissed, belying his words immediately. He continued through gritted teeth. "Just a scratch."

Qui-Gon stood just a few meters away, looking just as exhausted, with his sleeve torn, stained red. Padmé's throat tightened and she looked to Obi-Wan. "Dooku?"

The Knight merely shook his head. Qui-Gon wordlessly swung his Padawan's good arm over his shoulder and helped the young man towards the exit. Padmé watched as they went for a moment, completely speechless at the defeat. A soldier ran into the room, saying something urgent about evacuation in clipped, even tones that seemed to make the atmosphere even more unnerved.

Obi-Wan touched Padmé's arm and she met his eyes. He nodded towards the exit, sighing once more. "Let's go, before - "

Before anyone else is needlessly injured? Imagines flashed before her eyes - images of explosions, dying soldiers, of Cordé. There was very little she could do to keep her hands from shaking as she walked back towards the transport with Obi-Wan.

-

The medical bay on a ship rushing out of the system of all places is where they found more calm and clarity. There was a sealed door between the room they were in and the ICU, so maybe that was it. Padmé still had a slight quiver to her hands, still thinking far too much about the repercussions of what just happened, of how the Republic would be affected, but moreso thinking of Anakin in surgery - the medical droids said he would be fine, other Jedi said the Force was on his side, but she was still _thinking, _despite her best efforts otherwiseFor once, the possibilities truly frightened her. The only thing more dominant in her thoughts than that was shame at allowing herself to be afraid, like a child.

But then, all she had to do was look into Obi-Wan's eyes for comfort, for assurance. Unlike how he had been immediately after Dooku's escape, he seemed more attuned to the positive. He wasn't giddy, obviously still slightly on edge with concern for Anakin, but more put together.

"What happened?" Padmé asked, finally, curiosity getting the better of her.

"With Dooku?" he guessed. He looked down and away from her for a moment, before returning his gaze. "He mentioned Anakin's mother - he used it to manipulate his anger to his favor. Anakin can't think clearly when he lets that side of himself take over. Dooku surmised as much and said things about Shmi, that she lay dead on Tatooine, that she was like that because he left her…"

"Exactly what Anakin doesn't want to hear," Padmé breathed, running a hand over her face, saddened, exhausted. "He lost focus, then?"

The Knight nodded. "He rushed in without thinking. We should be thankful he only lost his arm."

"Thankful," she repeated doubtfully. It was true, of course, but it didn't sound right, said aloud. The thought of Anakin losing himself in such a way scared her. The bright young man who helped her through the factory, who displayed as much steely determination to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as she had, contrasted with this dark image of an angry man throwing himself at an enemy in rage? It didn't sit right with her, not in the least.

Obi-Wan looked into the other room, eyes wandering along the injured, struggling soldiers, blue-grey intensifying in a way that made Padmé think he was, in some way, trying to will good health upon each and every one of them. She smiled ruefully up at him, but remained silent, letting herself enjoy the sight, unadulterated.

A few minutes of silence passed before someone spoke. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "I'll be escorting you back to Naboo, if that's alright."

It seemed as if Palpatine already had the unconditional support from the Senate for the Clone army, considering what had just happened on Geonosis. She would need to regroup with advisors on Naboo before returning to Coruscant. "I don't want to impose."

"I owe you," he admitted with a wry smile. "I put you in all of that danger - the least I could do is give you a ride."

-

After Anakin was released to return to Coruscant to enter into rehabilitation, Obi-Wan and Padmé departed for Naboo. The trip was long and mostly silent, unfortunately, the only shared words being small talk, at most. There was that tension again, building towards something. She had to hide her hands underneath the table in the dining area of the transport so that they could fidget on their own accord.

She knew exactly what it was all building up to, of course. It took her long enough, but she had come to a realization on Geonosis, so sudden yet so already…so already the truth in her mind that when she acknowledged it, was a simple fact, it didn't stop her in her tracks, it was simply something she _knew_, instead of trying to deny and question.

But, of course, that didn't mean their problems were over with, that things would be an easy ride for them. Because, really, she loved Obi-Wan Kenobi and was finally willing to admit it to herself, but that did not, in any way, mean that anything could happen between them. Anything _more_, that is. What she loved most about him was his dedication to his duty, his honor, his compassion - he was a Jedi, through and through, and any pursuit of something more than friendship between them would only tear that distinction away from him. Was she truly selfish enough to do such a thing? Of course not. As much as it pained her, she knew that, even if she was going to talk about it with him, that if she was going to force it out into the open - just once, like Anakin said - that nothing would ever become of her feelings for Obi-Wan and his, if he had any, for her.

When they arrived at her parents house to find it empty - _they most likely went to town to get groceries_, she told him, _since they still think I'm in hiding_ - she went back to her bedroom on the pretense of unpacking. She stopped at the foot of her bed and saw that he was still standing on the other side of the doorway. "Come in, please."

"Padmé, I don't - "

"We need to talk. Actually, really _talk_, Obi-Wan." She practically pointed threateningly at him to get the Jedi inside her room. The door slid shut behind him. A moment of awkward silence passed before she spoke again. "I thought you were dead on Geonosis. When that walkway broke off and fell, I…I thought you died. And there was nothing I regretted more than the fact that I never allowed myself to be honest with you. _Truly _honest."

"You're right, I - "

"I'm not finished," she held up her hand, not caring if she was being rude. She could see from his face that if it weren't for the crushingly tense discussion they were having, he would've smiled at her insistence. "I don't think I can say that from the moment I met you, I felt this way. But I know that when we met, there was a connection there, something I only realized recently, really, and even when I did, I wouldn't accept it. I tried not to accept any of this as reality - ever since you came back into my life, I've been fighting against this invisible force pulling me closer and closer to you. I've been afraid to even name it, naming it would only solidify that it exists. I…"

"Perhaps it would be best if - ," his voice cracked. "I know where you're going with this, Padmé. And if we're going to be honest with ourselves, then maybe we should admit that yes, there's something here, but we shouldn't say it, we shouldn't say what I think you're going to say."

"What do you think I'm going to say?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth, then closed it. When he finally did speak, he avoided the question entirely. "Padmé, I…fighting Dooku, I saw what became of Anakin when it came to his mother, just the mention of her being in mortal danger…" His hand moved, just a bare twitch, as if he wanted to reach out and grab hers. He sighed heavily. "Allowing anything to happen between us, Padmé, would only do us harm in the end. I can't let myself be drawn into these feelings I have for you, I'm sorry. Attachment is forbidden for a reason, it will only lead to anger, to the Dark Side. If that ever happened, if I ever went down that path…it's…it would be very hard to come back from that. And the last thing I want is to bring harm to you, to put you in any danger. I already care for you enough to raise alarm, by normal standards. It can't go any further than this."

"We both have our duties," Padmé agreed, even if her throat tightened around the words, desperate to force them back into nonexistence. "It's for the best."

"Yes," he nodded. After a moment, he allowed a small apology. "I'm sorry for cutting you off."

"No, you…" She almost laughed. Almost. "That's basically where I was going too, Obi-Wan. I just wanted to stop lying and just acknowledge this. Now that we have, we can move on."

"Move on," he nodded again, almost like a droid. The smile he offered was barely convincing. "I would like that."


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan patiently awaited the force field closing behind his ship before exiting into the docking bay. Considering how he hated flying, it was very much a relief to exit his Jedi Interceptor and stretch his legs aboard the much larger ship. Running a hand through mussed hair, he exited the bay into the main hallway of the ship leading to the cockpit. It was there he had expected to find Anakin Skywalker, ever the pilot, but instead found the controls switched onto autopilot, and only a Clone trooper keeping watch.

Frowning slightly, Obi-Wan turned and allowed himself to reach out into the Force to sense which general direction the young Jedi was in. A few moments later, he entered the mess hall to find Anakin leaning against the counter fiddling with an engine part.

"What a rare sight, you fixing something," he announced his arrival, grinning when the young man looked up, surprised.

"I didn't know you were there," Anakin admitted, pushing away from the counter and giving him a hug. "You certainly take advantage of me being distracted, don't you?"

"I try."

"This is a surprise," Anakin said, putting down the engine part and crossing his arms over his chest, feigning cursory scrutiny as he took in the sight of the man who'd become like a brother to him. "I thought Master Tachi was going to join us on this one."

"She got held up on Corellia," Obi-Wan explained with a shrug. "Escorting a Prince, I believe."

"Sounds like fun." The younger Jedi stood up and walked over to Obi-Wan, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were enjoying something like that on Dantooine."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow, not even fighting a smile. "As much as I appreciated you passing that _quite_ enjoyable mission on to me, Anakin, I was pulled off of it to come here. Obviously you need my help."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "_Obviously_."

Obi-Wan relented modestly, "I'm merely backup, of course."

"They say the Dark Side's clouding everything, but I have a bad feeling, a lot of us do." Anakin explained. "Enough for me to be glad you're here, but not enough to scratch the entire mission, of course. I'm sure Padmé would have something to say about that."

"Yes, the Senator," Obi-Wan kept an even voice, and folded his hands in his laps as he leaned against the counter beside Anakin. Over the past two years, he'd become quite accustomed to masking his emotions passably whenever _she_ was mentioned - but sheer exhaustion from the war, from the flight, didn't allow for much cover. He hoped Anakin wouldn't prod. "Everything's been double-checked, I presume?"

"Triple-checked," Anakin answered with pride. "We have to maintain a low enough profile for this - all Padmé wants is for this go smoothly and for us to have the code-breaker in our possession. The ship we're on is fairly low-class, so we don't come off as a threat."

"But still be able to defend ourselves?"

"Of course," Anakin shrugged, like it was obvious. "I spent a few hours down below customizing some of the emergency procedures, so we can have the guns turned off if we want, and be able to switch them to full defense mode with no real delay."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. But - "

"You wouldn't be providing us backup if there wasn't the possibility," Anakin finished. "We're landing at a minor spaceport just on the outside of the facility. We've mapped out all possible escape routes, and it seems smarter to take advantage of those than have them sabotage the ship while we're gone."

"I agree." Obi-Wan stood up and walked across the room and looked out the window, admiring the glint of stars for a moment before inquiring further. "How long till we arrive on Azure?"

"Shouldn't be more than a standard hour or two. You got here just in time."

"Talesan is meeting us there?" Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan let out a relaxing sigh, which lasted but a moment before the inevitable thought drifted back into his mind, and his chest tightened. "And the Senator?"

"She retired to her cabin a little while back, before your ship even came out of hyperspace," he reported. "She stayed up for as long as she could, but she's been fighting as many battles in the Senate as we have in the Outer Rim."

"I could only imagine," Obi-Wan murmured, focusing intently on calibrating the dysfunctional holomessenger in his hands. Not making eye-contact was a sign of weakness, but he really didn't want to try and meet the young man's eyes, to risk revealing his interest in the Senator's habits anymore than he had. Deftly, he tried to pass off the entire conversation with a shrug. "I didn't necessarily ask for a briefing on her activities, Anakin."

"I know, I was just…letting you know she wasn't avoiding you."

Obi-Wan made the mistake of stopping what he was doing and looking up at that. He recovered quickly enough to not say anything at first, thinking quickly on his feet for something to say before opening his mouth. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was. Politicians have never liked me."

"Well, can you blame them?" Anakin teased and Obi-Wan allowed himself a laugh.

"I suppose not."

"I think Padmé's the exception, though."

Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut, even if the thing he wanted most was for Anakin to elaborate. Thankfully, he could always rely on Skywalker to never leave anything unsaid.

"She asked after you, you know. She's pretty good at keeping her intentions hidden but…you can't hide anything from a Jedi," Anakin smirked.

"We've worked together before, why wouldn't she ask after me? I'm sure if it was the other way around, she would've asked me about _you_."

"She's actually _seen_ me lately, though. I mean, how long has it been since _you've_ seen her?"

"I've been quite busy, Anakin."

"And I haven't?" Anakin shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better, she obviously hasn't forgotten you."

"It's only been two years, I never thought she did."

"I apologize for the assumption. But just a few minutes ago you were acting as if she was just another Senator. So you'll excuse me for acting appropriate to your supposedly truthful response - "

"_Anakin_," Obi-Wan sighed in exhausted frustration. In the early years, when Anakin had been first taken under Qui-Gon's tutelage, he'd suffered through similar 'conversations' - about various topics, of course, lasting as long as it took for the young Padawan to find something else to focus his attention on. He felt as if he were back at the Temple, in his room, Anakin fidgeting around with a few droid parts while talking a mile a minute.

Of course, back then he couldn't be frustrated for long, appreciating the young boy's enthusiasm. But the insistence on Anakin's part along with the specific topic they were on? Obi-Wan rested his forehead in the palm of his hand and breathed in soothing thoughts, willing away the tension building behind his eyes.

When he dropped his hand and looked up to see Anakin approaching, moving to sit beside him, the young man was smiling a little, almost bashfully. "Qui-Gon says I need to work on not talking in circles so much."

"So it isn't just with me, then?"

"Oh, it is, but Qui-Gon says it gets mighty distracting for you, and it isn't very mindful of me."

Obi-Wan half-sighed, half-laughed. "That's why he's the Master."

"Is it?" came Qui-Gon's voice suddenly. The two younger Jedi looked up, caught off guard, to see him leaning against the doorway. "I always thought it was because I was quite excellent at…" He stopped, then waved his hand. "Never mind."

"What - ?"

"Don't ask," Obi-Wan stopped Anakin, smiling at his old Master. "He never finishes that sentence."

They spent the next while reminiscing in between repeated briefings in preparation for the mission ahead, to ensure no mistakes were made and that everything went smoothly. Unlike with Obi-Wan and Padmé, it hadn't been over two standard years since the three Jedi had been under the same roof - even if he was still under the tutelage of Qui-Gon, Anakin Skywalker had, with Obi-Wan Kenobi, made a name for himself across the galaxy in the war. They had worked alongside each other on several missions. Sometimes they had been separated from Qui-Gon or were working on a different aspect of a certain mission than the elder Jedi. Nonetheless, they had seen quite a lot of each other over the past two years, but saw fit to fill in the gaps whenever they were reunited.

Obi-Wan sat at the table and tried not to savor the unexpectedly delicious meal set out before him. After spending the past couple of years on MRE's, he'd almost forgotten what _normal_ food tasted like.

Anakin was beside him, recounting with exuberance a tale of rescuing a group of orphans on a distant Outer Rim planet, something about being in disguise as a native and the plan falling through moments too early. _A classic Skywalker adventure_. Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's eyes and could see that his former Master was thinking the same. _Can't go into a mission without finishing it in a blaze of gunfire, can he?_

With almost perfect timing, Anakin finished his story just as the door to the rest of the ship slid open and in walked Padmé Amidala. Obi-Wan prayed his face remained impassive to the others, even if inside there seemed to be…well, something nowhere near being impassive.

"Senator Amidala," Qui-Gon took the words right out of his mouth. Both he and Obi-Wan moved to stand up from the table in politeness before the Senator dismissed the gesture.

"No need to stand, I'm simply passing through."

"Couldn't get any sleep?" Anakin asked casually, and Obi-Wan almost envied him, knowing that if _he_ spoke, his voice would surely crack. The Jedi swallowed, and thankfully for the conversation at hand, or he would almost be sure that the entire room would've heard the sound of his throat clicking. Still, bravely, he didn't necessarily avoid contact with the Senator which was easy, considering she was mostly looking to the person whom she was speaking anyways.

He almost sighed - it wasn't fear he felt, certainly, but something more ambiguous, foggy, indescribable. He felt as if he was as young as Anakin; as much credit as he was willing to give the Jedi, there was still a certain naivety to his actions still, a certain youthful quality that seemed to be immortal within him. And whenever Padmé - _the Senator_, he corrected - came into his thoughts, let alone stood in the same room as he did, he didn't feel like an experienced, capable Jedi.

And he still didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Only a little, but I thought maybe a walk through the ship would help with that."

"Try taking inventory, that'll knock you _right_ out," Anakin joked and shared a laugh with Padmé. After a moment, she politely bid them farewell, just as Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth to say something. When she was gone, he contemplated letting his forehead fall to the table with a _clunk_, but decided against it.

"Dormé," Anakin seemed on the verge of a stutter as he stood up so suddenly he nearly knocked the table over. Obi-Wan looked up to see Padmé's handmaiden in the doorway the Senator had entered the room from. Anakin quickly straightened his tunic before offering her a smile. "Is - is something wrong?"

"No, I'm simply escorting Senator Amidala." She remained standing tall and regal as Padmé's handmaidens usually were when on duty, but under the trained eye of a Jedi, though, Obi-Wan could see the _slightest_ blush to her cheeks. She turned and left to catch up with Padmé before another word was spoken. Thoughts of Padmé and _it's been two years and this hasn't gotten any easier _took a backseat as his curiosity was piqued by the display.

Anakin ever so slightly arched his neck to see down the hall, watching her departing back. After a moment, he cleared his throat and started walking towards the doorway, "Master, if it's alright, I…think I'm going to go, uh…check in with the hyperspace progress."

Before Qui-Gon could say a word otherwise, the young Padawan was already gone.

Obi-Wan almost laughed. "What was _that_ about?"

"Just another thing to worry myself over, of course."

"Worry?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up a fraction, and he did his best to hide his smile. "You always taught me to keep my mind in the present, Master."

"You're still calling me Master," Qui-Gon sighed, but Obi-Wan could see him grinning out of the corner of his eye. "Anakin has proved himself greatly in this war, Obi-Wan - you of all people should know that. He's a worthy Jedi, there is no doubt in that. But he's…"

"He's what?"

The older Jedi sighed again, and there was almost a laugh hidden underneath it. "But he's still a young man."

"Oh," Obi-Wan nodded before he really digested the words. When he understood the implication, he looked to Qui-Gon, eyes widening a little. "_Oh_."

"I trust him, of course. But everyone has their moments of indiscretion - I'm simply preparing myself for his."

"Indiscretion," Obi-Wan echoed, and there those gnawing thoughts were again. His eyes found his feet, almost like _he_ was being chided. It took him a moment before finally just opening his mouth and speaking truthfully, before it was too late. "You know, Master, we never did talk on Naboo. Do you remember?"

"I do."

"You had more important matters, of course, training Anakin. And I had my missions. Everything passed us by so quickly," Obi-Wan continued. "Master, I - "

"Please, don't call me Master," Qui-Gon said softly. "I think if we're to have this conversation, I cannot be your Master, or your former Master."

"What do you mean?"

"If you would like advice from a wise Jedi Master who could give you the most straightforward answer on matters of the Code, then I suggest you go to Yoda. But if you would simply like to talk with me about whatever is going on, then I'm here to do so. Let's face it, I've never been one to remember all the rules, anyway."

They shared a chuckle, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "It's just…when you speak of indiscretions, and all that implies, really, I…feel guilty."

Qui-Gon hardly reacted, and he spoke, his tone was casual and calm. "Have you had an indiscretion of your own, then?"

"Yes," he bowed his head. "Two years ago, when I escorted Senator Amidala to Naboo, before Geonosis…I kissed her."

"And yet you still call her Senator? Apparently, it didn't go over well."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "So _now_ you choose to have a sense of humor."

Qui-Gon smiled kindly behind his beard, and rested a hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, look at yourself. You're a grown man, you're one of the best Jedi the Order has ever seen."

"What are you saying? That I shouldn't be standing here asking you for advice or I shouldn't be dealing with these feelings in the first place?"

"What I'm saying is…the greatest mistake the Jedi make is teaching us all that we shouldn't fall in love at all, that it is impossible for us or when it does, it is- "

"Some sort of failure," Obi-Wan finished, voice scratchy around the words.

"The times are changing, a lot of what we've been taught to believe has been tested in this war, Obi-Wan. Some of us snap under the pressure, some of us come out of this stronger. I have no doubt in my mind that you're the latter."

"So…where does that leave me?"

"It isn't falling in love that destroys a Jedi or pushes him to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan, it's when they cannot deal with the idea of losing who they love most. It's when they're consumed by power and when they use that power to do whatever they can to prevent those they love from dying. Because in the end, after failure or success, they're left addicted to the power. It's a downhill slope. If you ask me, from what I've seen, you're nowhere near that slope. You're mindful of your feelings, you're cautious, you still adhere to your duty and you've acted as an amazing General in this war. You've seen death and you've accepted it.

"We all need to realize that not everything, at least love, is black and white. It isn't a death sentence. As long as you remain _yourself_, as you are right now, then you will live out your life as an amazing Jedi Master."

Obi-Wan let the words sink in, filling in the empty space that was left after the tension that had lingered in his body for the past two years melted away. "You know, sometimes I miss having you around all the time as my Master."

"Only sometimes?"


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the ship landed in the small spaceport on Azure, Padmé joined the three Jedi in the cockpit. Dressed in a navy blue outfit for the short trip to the facility, she stood with her feet firmly planted on the floor and a serious expression on her face. Before Obi-Wan could open his mouth to greet her, she regarded them all with a curt: "Are we ready?"

"Anxious, Senator?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Padmé didn't hesitate with a nod, face remaining serious. "This code-breaker is vital, I'd rather not waste any more time acquiring it."

"Yes, of course," Qui-Gon gave a nod to Anakin, who sat down in the pilot's chair and began fiddling. "It'll only take a few moments to -"

"Done," Anakin cut his Master off with a grin, spinning the chair and standing back up. He cast a brief glance in Padmé's direction, over her shoulder to where Dormé stood. "I set most of it up during hyperspace, it's simple procedure now. We're ready for a quick escape if need be."

Padmé looked momentarily grim at the thought. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

"I agree, so we should tread carefully, not rush into anything."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked directly at Padmé, "I think we're ready to head out, Senator."

Padmé nodded and smiled appreciatively, although whether it was directed solely towards him or to the group as a whole, he didn't know. _To all of us, for helping her with this, _he told himself.

Exiting the ship a moment later, Qui-Gon - leading the group - stopped at the foot of the exit ramp. Everybody followed suit as he turned to his apprentice. "I believe it would be best for you to stay on the ship and keep the engines ready for takeoff, Anakin."

Anakin's brow furrowed - for once he didn't look immediately ready to argue against such an order, but was merely confused. "Master?"

Obi-Wan almost spoke up in defense of the young man, but then came to the same conclusion that his former Master apparently had, and remained silent. Qui-Gon looked to Anakin, nothing but trust on his face, the trust laid on a son from a father. "If something goes wrong, we need to be ready to leave immediately. You need to insure that will be executed smoothly, Anakin."

The padawan nodded, and just as he turned to go back into the ship, Padmé rested a hand on Dormé's arm, stopping her from following them. "Maybe you should stay on the ship as well."

"Are you sure, M'lady?"

"I'm sure. Besides," Padmé looked to the two Jedi that would be escorting her, allowing a smile on her lips. "These two might need a little of my help."

Obi-Wan smirked.

-

They walked up the hill towards the facility where they would be meeting Talesan to acquire the device for several minutes before Qui-Gon broke the comfortable silence. "I imagine it has been quite some time since you two have seen each other."

"Two years," Padmé supplied. Her voice was frustratingly neutral, and Obi-Wan did his best to not look _too_ curious as to what her inner thoughts were. "He escorted me to Naboo and that was it, really. I had work to do in the Senate and he, all of you, had work to do all over the galaxy."

"I've only been back to Coruscant twice," Obi-Wan explained apologetically.

"I assumed as much. Anakin came back to Coruscant more often because he still had training?"

Qui-Gon nodded, casually scanning the area with his eyes. "The Council is impressed with his actions during the war. He's making much more progress out there than he would if he were still training at the Temple. But, of course, they're trying to allow the Padawans' leeway for more leave to prepare themselves. Some don't quite understand the ramifications or great weight of the war we're fighting. It can be slightly jarring.

"So Anakin has visited you a lot, since Geonosis?"

"Certainly not a lot," Padmé waved it off. After a moment, she opened her mouth to say something, and Obi-Wan could see that she was choosing her words carefully. "I don't know if it's my place to say anything, but he likes seeing Dormé as much as visiting me. They've become fast friends."

Obi-Wan tried not to smirk at the tidbit. "I heard he got out of the medical facility early to escort her from Coruscant to Naboo."

"He didn't say it aloud but I'm sure he wanted to prove that he was still capable. Even after he lost his - " Padmé stopped and sighed. She let the silence fill in the end of the sentence as they continued up the path. It was like that for a few minutes, the silence neither more uncomfortable or more friendly than before, but still not entirely unbearable. Obi-Wan was certain that he would rather spend an entire awkwardly silent walk with Padmé than have to go another two years without seeing her again.

"Your hair's shorter."

Obi-Wan brought a hand to his hair before he could help himself, and tried not to look embarrassed at doing such a self-conscious thing. He shrugged. "I'll never understand how Qui-Gon can have his so long."

Before the conversation could continue, Qui-Gon stopped and held his hand up to signal them to stop. A few meters away was an abandoned speeder, looking entirely out of place. Simultaneously, the two Jedi looked to each other, sensing a disturbance.

"Senator, I recommend you - " Two lightsabers ignited in the place of words and Padmé pulled out a small blaster hidden underneath her cloak. But they were too late - or just in time, depending on how each of them looked at it - an explosion rocking the ground below them and sending them leaping in different directions to avoid being disintegrated. A pure instinctual decision that separated Obi-Wan from Padmé and Qui-Gon. He looked up to see Magus in another speeder and he could see Padmé and Qui-Gon running towards the speeder, hoping to ambush the bounty hunter.

And then Obi-Wan saw Magus throw an explosive out of his speeder, towards him, and had no choice but to jump away again. The explosion caused what seemed to be a tidle wave within the rocky ground, so that when Obi-Wan expected to land on his feet a little bit away, he found himself caught up in the collapse of the side of the mountain.

-

Finding himself at the bottom of the hill, just meters away from a pile of rocks that had fell down with him, nearly crushed him several times, Obi-Wan got up with a grunt, entire body aching from the impact. If what he assumed Padmé and Qui-Gon were doing correctly, and it succeeded, he was sure that they were already gone, stuck in a mid-air battle with the bounty hunter. And as confident in their abilities as he was, he couldn't deny the very strong instinct to get to them as quickly as possible and offer any help he could. So, ignoring the ache in his bones and muscles, Obi-Wan started to climb the pile of rocks, turning on his com-link. "Anakin, do you read me?"

Silence.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said louder, more firmly, urgently. "Anakin, are you there?"

Finally, the young Jedi answered, sounding flummoxed. "Y-yes, I read you loud and clear."

Obi-Wan almost wanted to ask what he was doing, the briefest of flashes of Qui-Gon voicing his concern about Anakin and Dormé and the fact that they were both on the ship, alone, but he kept his thoughts in the present. "I've been separated from Padmé and Qui-Gon."

"How?"

"_Magus_."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan sighed, still climbing, using the Force to quicken his movements. "Exactly."

"Do you need me to get the ship started and pick you up?" He sounded more than eager to help. "Or I can - "

Obi-Wan cut him off, knowing they were on limited time. "Anakin, the Senator has a tracking signal on her person, right?"

"Well, see, she refused to have one put on her. You know how Padmé gets - "

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, "_Stubborn_."

"Exactly."

Obi-Wan grunted as he climbed up onto the edge and found the abandoned speeder where it had been minutes before. He jumped in. "I suppose I'll just have to find them another way - "

"Not neccesarily, Obi-Wan."

"What're you getting at?"

"I put one on her anyways."

"Without her consent?"

Anakin hesitated. "Yes."

"That was very, _very_ deceitful of you Anakin."

Anakin sighed on the other end, obviously preparing for a lecture or to have to apologize. "I know, Obi-Wan but-"

"Give me the codes so I can put it into the navigational panel."

"Oh, okay, sure, just a parsec."

"I don't ever recommend doing that but…thank the Force you did, Anakin."

-

After what seemed like forever, Obi-Wan found a turnoff of the path where some flora was parted by, he easily guessed, the engines of a speeder. Taking his own down the pathway, into the heavy bush and alongside a large rock wall, he kept his eyes peeled and his senses focused on finding Padmé and Qui-Gon.

Eventually, he turned the engine off and stepped outside, feeling more confident in the search with his own two feet on solid ground. It was then that he felt something in the Force, heard rocks crumbling in the distance. Without hesitation, he set off in the direction of the noise, letting his instincts provide a more accurate direction.

Obi-Wan slid to a halt at the sight of a speeder lodged into the rocky wall, seeing Padmé sitting inside, looking dazed. He felt utterly helpless being so far from her. "Padmé! Are - are you injured?"

"No," her voice was muffled by the distance, from being inside the speeder still. "I - I need to get out of here, I don't know how long this is going to stay up!"

"It's alright! Take your time!" Obi-Wan called up to her, attempting to both keep his eyes on her and look for possible routes up to the stuck speeder. He could see a ledge along the rocks that he could reach by using the Force to jump high, but before he could do so, he caught sight of Padmé slowly exiting the speeder. When he saw flames dancing around the charred engine, he realized how damaged it was, so much so that the emergency procedures to dispel flames of any kind weren't even working!

Curling his hands into fists and forcing his body to remain where it was, for his voice to keep even, he called up to her. "Padmé, there's a ledge just below you, if you can get down to that, I'm sure you can jump from there!"

She glanced over her shoulder, looking from him to the ledge a few times before nodding. When he saw her head turn in the direction of the fire, could almost feel her breath suck in at the sight of such imminent danger, he immediately called out to her: "Just stay calm, Padmé, and keep moving!"

"Okay," he could hear her say under her breath as she edged down to the ledge, almost slipping a few times before finding a firm grip on the rocky edge. Securing her feet and looking down, estimating the height from where she was to the ground, she yelled out loud enough for him to hear, "I'm going to jump!"

The speeder was starting to creak and he could see the flames intensifying - she didn't have time to climb down without risking getting hit by debris from the inevitable explosion. She let go of the edge and fell the ground, feet readying to brace her fall, only Obi-Wan was quicker, running to where she was falling to, getting there just in time for her body to crash onto his, sending them both to the ground with a loud _thud._

After recovering from the impact, Padmé lifted her head off of his chest and looked down at him in concern. She brushed the hair out of his face to check for any blood but made no move to get off of him, her warm breath ghosting over his cheeks. When her lips moved around words of concern, he swore he could've simply tilted his head up and they would be…

"Are you alright?" she asked, voice thick with concern.

Obi-Wan's hands moved to her hips - to move her off of him, of course, but he hesitated, and then hesitated some more, until finally it was simply her on top of him, and his hands on her hips, and their lips a breath apart. His stomach was tight against hers, and he could feel a slight tremble run through her body while her pupils dilated in realization.

"I'm alright, Padmé," he whispered. "Are you?"

She smiled, cheeks flushed red and nodded. "You cushioned my fall."

"Glad I could be of service," he grunted, when she finally moved off of him and he could sit up. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

"He jumped off of the speeder onto the bounty hunter's."

"Magus."

"What?"

"The bounty hunter, his name is Magus." Obi-Wan stood up and held a hand out for her, but she stood up on her own. "He has a grudge."

"A grudge? What - ?" Padmé stopped herself, shook her head and decided to move past her curiosity. "Maybe you can tell me that story when we're not so pressed for time." She pointed past him, "That's the direction they went in. I didn't see much, but I know Qui-Gon didn't waste any time after catching a ride to try and get it down. Did you hear it crash?"

"I heard _you_ crash. Did _you_ hear anything?"

"I was too busy crashing."

-

The adrenaline of the situation moments prior had faded and now an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of Obi-Wan's gut as they trekked along the path. And when they came to a fork in the road, a clearing in the heavy roof of branches and leaves and flora above them, they could see not too far away a pillar of smoke. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate, pulling out his com-link and immediately connecting to -

"Anakin, Padmé is here with me. She's not injured, so we're going to be heading in the direction of where Magus and Qui-Gon disappeared off to." He looked past the blanket of trees to see the smoke still dark, still ominous - both he and Padmé quickened their step. "I want you to take off and meet us, we're about three clicks outside of the facility - you'll see the smoke. Make sure the soldiers on board are prepared to take custody of Magus."

"Not if I get to him first."

Obi-Wan sighed, would've chided the impetuousness of the statement, how dangerous it was for Anakin to even think that - but the general bad feeling he had about the situation himself kept him from saying a word. Turning it off, he pocketed his com-link and grabbed Padmé's hand as they started to run.

When they emerged from the heavy bush into another clearing, Padmé pointed to the crashed ship - far more damaged than the speeder she'd crashed - and to where, just a few meters away, both Qui-Gon and Magus lay injured on the ground. "Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan ran as fast as he possibly could to his mentor's side, sliding to the ground and picking him up, supporting him in his arms. "Qui-Gon, are you…? Qui-Gon, say something, stay with me."

"It's - " The older Jedi's voice was weak but his face was serene, accepting. "It's my time."

"No, it - " Obi-Wan shook his head, his throat shutting tight around any words that tried to escape.

"I…I am…" A weak hand rested on Obi-Wan's forearm. "_Very_ proud of you. May the Force…"

"Qui…" Obi-Wan couldn't even finish, holding his former Master's face in his hands and silently pleading with the Force to let him continue living. But it was too late, and Qui-Gon's body slumped in Obi-Wan's arms and the life left his eyes like a flickering flame being blown out with one breath. For what seemed like the longest time, he sat there in silence with Qui-Gon's lifeless body in his arms, trying to find some way to explain why it was in any way fair.

Until, breaking said silence, Magus groaned as he rolled onto his back, blood staining his face red, eyes squeezing shut tight as he held onto his side, where he was no doubt injured badly.

Obi-Wan, entire body trembling with anger, got to his feet and walked straight over to the bounty hunter. Grabbing him by the collar, he lifted him off of the ground and slammed him against the rock wall. The surface cracked from impact, dust and pebbles falling over them as he kept one and tightly gripping the bounty hunters collar while the other grabbed his lightsaber. Igniting his weapon, he held the blue blade dangerously close to Magus' neck - so close his own hand could feel the searing heat of blade. It didn't stop him, didn't faze him - the only true thing that was tearing at his resolve was Padmé's voice.

"Obi-Wan! This isn't _you_, don't do it!" He could feel her hands holding onto his arms tightly, pulling with all her strength. She continued to plead until finally, tears streaking down his cheeks, Obi-Wan relented and dis-ignited his lightsaber. His grip on Magus remained strong, however, even as he looked away, shakily trying to release the tension and anger in every fiber of his being instead of allowing it to be further exacerbated.

Padmé, as well, remained where she stood, hands still holding onto him, though it was no longer about holding him back. He could feel her thumb stroking, like she was silently thanking him. Thanking him for what he still didn't quite know, but maybe later after he could calm down fully, he'd be able to evaluate everything.

It was then that he forced himself to look over to Qui-Gon's body, to put himself in the position of seeing his former Master, the man who'd been like a _father_ to him, lying motionless, lifeless. He was saddened, but thankfully he had enough control over his emotions to not allow anger to seep through again.

"You're shaking," he could hear Padmé whisper, and he was sure she hadn't even realized she was speaking aloud. But while he was in control of his anger, it was shame that was starting to take precedence. _What did I almost just do?_

When support finally arrived, Obi-Wan handed Magus over into the custody of the Clones with a curt, "You're late."

"Obi-Wan - " Padmé reached out to him when he pulled away, but he shrugged away from her touch. He tapped on one of the Clones' shoulders and motioned to Padmé.

"Senator Amidala needs to be taken back to her ship - and back to Coruscant where she'll be safe. Those are your orders."

"Yes, sir," the Clone nodded.

Without another word, Obi-Wan turned and left, walking up the path and towards the facility to check in with local security to secure the perimeter. He could hear Padmé arguing with the clone, but he kept moving, and soon her voice was just a ghost in the distance.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't wish to force you into coming, Obi-Wan, so I hope you at least consider my invitation…"

The message flickered and R2 beeped his confirmation that it was finished. Padmé rested her chin in the heel of her hand and considered what she was doing for a moment. She hadn't spoken or heard from Obi-Wan since Azure, since Qui-Gon passed.

Four _months_. Her heart ached every time she replayed the last moments, how angry Obi-Wan had gotten and how close to losing himself he had been. But with every ache from rethinking it all came a moment where she remembered he was able to come back from it, that she was able to call out to him and have him actually _listen_ to her.

The message she'd recorded to send to him managed to be both polite, professional and yet still retained the fact that she was asking her _friend_ to come and see her on Naboo. She assured herself that what she was doing was okay by any standards and nodded to her astromech droid.

"Alright, R2…" her voice was uncharacteristically weak. "Go ahead and send it."

Obi-Wan Kenobi - nicknamed _The Negotiator_ by the collectively grateful galaxy - was being given a small period of leave in reward for his efforts in the Outer Rim. The word among gossip circles was that he had refused for quite a while to take any time off, time away from helping the effort against the Separatists, but was finally ordered by Master Yoda himself to temporarily relieve himself of his duties.

Even from the objective position of Senator of Naboo, Padmé completely agreed with the decision. A soldier of war, even a Jedi, could lose a part of themselves, a part of their _humanity_ - the very thing the galaxy was at war for - if they spent too much of their time in the midst of battle, surrounded by death and violence. Even the small glimpse of what life would be like if Obi-Wan ever lost himself was too much for Padmé.

When R2 confirmed that the message was sent, she let out a breath of relief and, even if it was just for a moment, allowed herself to hope.

-

"M'lady, you have a message from Obi-Wan." Padmé could always tell if it was just her and her handmaidens - her friends - if they referred to the Jedi by his first name. Usually in the company of other politicians, in a professional environment, he would be referred to - if at all - as Master Kenobi.

She softly thanked Dormé and when her friend exited the room, and the doors slid shut, Padmé turned on her holomessenger and started the message replay. When Obi-Wan's form appeared in hazy blue, she was thankful to be alone, the sound of her heartbeat intensifying seeming so embarrassingly loud.

"Senator…" Obi-Wan sighed, and for a moment, the briefest of moments she'd allow herself, she was sure he was going to decline her invitation. But, thankfully, he was merely correcting himself. "Padmé. I appreciate your offer for me to come and visit you on Naboo. I admit, under normal circumstances I would hesitate to do so, seeing as how it's quite out of the way from my normal routes but…well, Master Yoda _has_ insisted I take a break. So perhaps this is exactly what I need, to see an old friend. I shall arrive within a few days, if the invitation is still open."

"M'Lady?" She heard Dormé reenter, of course, but her brain didn't quite register it enough to form a response. Her eyes remained on the frozen image of Obi-Wan in his Jedi robes, looking as handsome as ever, but also so very _tired_. Her throat tightened momentarily. "Padmé?

She shut off the hologram and looked up to her friend in the same instant, halfheartedly pretending her eyes weren't wet. "Yes?"

"So is he coming?"

Padmé allowed herself a smile then, noting both the concern and interest in Dormé's voice. She nodded. "Yes, he'll be here in a few days time."

"This is good news."

"Yes, it is." Padmé sighed, more out of relief than anything else. When Dormé turned to leave her mistress alone again, Padmé stopped her with a soft voice. "How is Anakin doing?"

Dormé was very slow, very shy about turning around to face the Senator and, for awhile, didn't meet her eyes. "I…hope you don't think less of me, M'lady."

"Why would I?" Padmé smiled sympathetically - she didn't need to be a Jedi to see what was going on between the two. And while she herself had issues with the rules and lines not needing to be crossed when it came to relationships with a Jedi, she also knew it wasn't in her place to tell Dormé what to do. And in the end, really, she saw the way they looked at each other. The romantic in her - the side of her that had been buried for so many years under the heavy burdens of duty and responsibility - couldn't deny how happy they were when they were looking into each other's eyes. She envied them, their ease in falling in love. "Have you spoken to him recently?"

It took a moment, one that seemed to stretch out forever, one that made Padmé's heart ache for her friends. "No."

"How long has it been? Not since Azure, I hope."

"No, we spoke after that - " Dormé hesitated, looked ready to turn and leave, smiling like she was embarrassed. "I really shouldn't be bothering y -"

"How long have we known each other, Dormé?"

She nodded, appreciative, and stepped forward, closer to the desk. It all came out so very quickly, like it'd been kept inside for too long, leaving her ready to burst at any moment. "After Master Jinn died…something changed in Anakin. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw Jinn on the ground. It…it worries me. Are you not worried about Obi-Wan as well?"

Padmé took a moment, standing up slowly, leaning against her desk. When she nodded, so subtly it was almost nonexistent, she tried to keep her voice strong and confident. "I haven't been able to stop worrying about that man since I met him."

-

Two standard days later, Obi-Wan arrived when Padmé was discussing a small dispute with Typho. Some locals had gotten into a rough-and-tumble fight, tensions arising between pro and anti-war sides. She rested her forehead in her hand as she looked at the report of the incident, and her heart was heavy. The Naboo were peaceful people, these sort of tensions were uncharacteristic.

A security guard stepped inside the room and stood at attention, "Senator?"

"Yes?" Both Padmé and Typho answered at the same time.

"An Obi-Wan Kenobi is here to see you."

Padmé's heart skipped a beat. "Please, send him in."

A moment later, the Jedi entered the room. Padmé sat up straighter in her seat.

"Senator," Obi-Wan bowed, and Padmé tilted her own head in return.

"Master Kenobi."

After a moment of silence that was treading on awkward, Typho cleared his throat and moved to leave. "I'll go recheck with loyal security on the matter, M'lady. Everything should be fixed within a matter of an hour or two. No need to worry."

She thanked him as he left, and when Obi-Wan's eyes followed Typho as he did, smiling politely as a goodbye, she gave herself a quick, discreet moment to take in the sight of her old friend. Just as in the hologram, he was as handsome as ever, if slightly weathered and tired from the war, which was to be expected. His heart was still short, well-kept, and a beard still adorned his face. As distinguished as he looked, Padmé's immediate response was the desire to reach out and stroke his bearded chin.

When he turned back to her, she shook herself out of it and cleared her throat. "It's so good to see you again, Obi-Wan. Your efforts in the Outer Rim are much appreciated in the Senate. And here on Naboo, as well. I can't even begin to explain how thankful the people of Naboo are to the heroes of this war for keeping our land safe."

"It's always good to hear that everything here is going well," Obi-Wan agreed. "We're simply doing our duty but whenever I hear such good news, it soothes me."

Padmé almost sighed aloud in frustration at how polite and formal the conversation was turning out to be. She hadn't glorified their reunion, of course, but after four months this certainly wasn't how she saw things. But, of course, as she soon realized, they were standing in her office, a very professional atmosphere. And just outside her door were handmaidens and security officers and other political officials and, down at the further end of the wing: the Queen herself.

It certainly wasn't the setting for a reunion between old friends.

"I just have a few things to finish up. Trivial things, of course, but they'll keep the other officials off of my back for a few days." She tried a playful smile, but it didn't quite fit. Under the heavy blanket of war, there wasn't much amusement to be drawn from her work any longer. Still, she kept trying. "Would you like to have lunch afterwards?"

"Yes, of course," was his immediate, polite response, along with a small nod. Then, after a moment, he relaxed, and a ghost of a smile touched his lips. Padmé wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, just to feel how it felt when he did so. "I have to say, it's been quite some time since I've had a proper meal."

-

"You have your own place now," he said softly when they arrived at her apartment after lunch, taking in the room as he stepped inside. She observed him for a small parsec as he observed everything - the place was warm, but small, very simple. The kitchen was separated by only a counter and her bed was at the far west of the room, and the four walls decorated scarcely with holos of her family.

"As much as I love living at home still, I…it isn't right of me to bring the political side of my life back home where my parents are. Not with all the dangers that are attached to it. For now, it's better here and safer. For everyone."

"That was a wise decision, but I'm sure it was hard for - " Before Obi-Wan could offer his sympathies as the door slid shut behind him, Padmé enveloped him in a hug, nearly knocking him over. For a second he stood frozen in her tight grip, obviously confused, but finally did lift his arms to hug her back. He squeezed her tenderly and, for a moment that seemed like an eternity, they simply stood there in each other's arms.

When Padmé finally pulled away, pretending like there weren't tears burning at the corner of her eyes, she tried to laugh it off. "I'm sorry about that, but it's been four months and I've been wanting to hug you the entire time."

"Don't apologize, Padmé." From the flushed look on his face, the smile that was begging to turn the corners of his mouth upwards, that was certainly the last thing he wanted to hear.

"So…" She searched for something to say, something casual, something to keep the conversation going so she could keep looking into his eyes under the guise of simply being polite. "What have you been up to?"

The moment the words left her mouth, she realized how silly a question it was. Bringing a hand to her forehead, she laughed at herself. "What I meant was…I've kept track of your efforts in the Outer Rim, of course, but what I'd like to know is…"

"My side of the story?" He supplied, and even if that wasn't what she was searching for, she allowed him to think it, if only to keep herself from stuttering over her words anymore. "Surprisingly, the reports circling around are quite accurate, save a few indiscretions and glorifications of my actions, of course."

"So I assume you mean I shouldn't believe the reports that you're the amazing Jedi who resolves so many disputes without a single battle, then?"

He ducked his head, and she swore he blushed. "I am merely doing my duty."

"I have my reservations about certain things, but not what I hear about you."

The topic or banter didn't continue, as Obi-Wan looked back up to her with a solemn face. "Padmé?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I enjoy catching up with you, I…I can't help but sense some sort of…purpose to this. You asked me here for a reason." He kept his eyes steady on her. "You seem uneasy."

Padmé allowed that - she enjoyed catching up, it wasn't a facade at all, but she drop the cheerful expression on her face for a more serious, concerned one. "I've been worried about you, ever since Azure."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking as if he assumed as much. "I assure you, I'm fine. Those moments after Qui-Gon passed were certainly not my finest, but I've come to terms with it."

And when she looked at him, truly looked at him, she could see past his exhaustion from the war to see that he was certainly sad, but also accepting. It eased her heart to see the warmth in his eyes again. "I would much rather remember Qui-Gon as he was, a great Jedi Master, then dwell on his death."

"That's good. That's so good to hear, Obi-Wan."

He almost laughed, and it shattered the rather quiet moment. "Padmé, will you _ever_ stop worrying about me?"

She smiled, couldn't help it, the gradual turn of her lips breaking out across her face. "No. I hope you don't mind."

"Does it matter if I do?"

"Not really."

"You're still the same as when I met you twelve years ago, Padmé." The way her name sounded coming out of his mouth, spoken almost breathlessly, sent a shiver through the entirety of her body.

"I hope that's a good thing," she tried to quip, to be witty, but her voice suddenly took on the same breathlessness that was affecting Obi-Wan's. They were standing close, she realized - not close enough to raise alarms under a normal conversation, but with the way she felt under Obi-Wan's gaze, the way she herself was looking at him, she felt the need to shift her weight to her right foot, away from him. "But honestly, Obi-Wan. How are things? How is Anakin?"

The mention of Anakin cast a shadow over Obi-Wan immediately, and his eyes flickered sadly to the right before returning to meet hers.

"I've been focusing on working with him, of course, as per the Council's request. He was…" Obi-Wan shook his head, ran a hand along his bearded chin. "Devastated, to say the least."

"Is the Council concerned?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "He's like a brother to me, and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to him. We've been doing quite a lot of missions together and when he keeps his anger in control, he's still the same Anakin we've come to know."

"But…his anger _does _get the better of him?" Her stomach turned, remembering Geonosis, his arm being severed after a moment of careless anger, the very _idea_ of sweet Ani throwing himself into any situation out of pure rage completely unsettling. And she remembered Dormé the day before, her own concerns for the young Jedi. She made a mental note to discuss it with her later, to figure out some way to reach out to the padawan.

"Unfortunately, yes. But we're working on that, as a team."

"That's good." Silence fell over them once more, and Padmé had to keep hard from letting her hands fidget. They still stood just a meter or two from the door, so she motioned for them to walk further into her apartment, where a couch was placed near the window. A couch that was just a few meters from her bed. And suddenly, Padmé felt blood rushing to her cheeks at the realization that she was alone with Obi-Wan and he could see her bed and…

She pushed the thought away, chiding herself - _what are you, a little schoolgirl?_

"I've missed you, Padmé," he said all of a sudden. And that was that for Padmé trying to keep irrational thoughts completely at bay.

"Me too," she allowed herself to say. And she truly had, so much so that the relief at being in the same room as him, clearing up all (or most) of the tensions that lay between them, was so great that she was willing to forego her usual worries that admitting too much, ever, would spell turmoil for the two of them in their respective positions. Her control over the filter between her mind and her mouth was starting to waver. "It seems like we're still the same way we were the last time we were together on Naboo."

When he escorted her back, after Geonosis. When they promised to never talk of their feelings for one another. _Their_ feelings. Shared - as in, Obi-Wan felt the same way as she did for him, that perhaps he was being driven just as crazy as she was, trying to juggle everything at the same time. He was what she considered her closest friend, and yet this was certainly a topic to be avoided, as much as she wanted to simply _talk_ with him about it.

He seemed just as conflicted, but hid it more well, and eventually it was contemplative silence that took over. His eyes moved from meeting hers to looking off at nothing in particular as he considered the topic at hand. When he spoke, Padmé realized she'd been holding her breath in anticipation.

"You're right. Nothing has changed since last time."

"And I don't…I don't honestly know if that's a good or bad thing, Obi-Wan." It was flawed, it was human, and she hoped he wouldn't think less of her for admitting it.

"Logically, in theory, it's supposed to be a bad thing," he said, almost like he was joking, but then the serious expression that drew a shadow over his face took away any sly humor in his words. "But, really, one thing _has _changed."

"What's changed?"

"I…" He hesitated.

"You can tell me, Obi-Wan."

"I know I can," he sighed, smiled ruefully, weakly. He collected himself enough to form words, to obviously figure out the best way to explain himself. "As angry as I was when Qui-Gon died, I was…so confused afterwards. Mainly because a part of me wondered why I was able to keep myself from falling to the dark side. And then I realized…"

Padmé reached out and rested her hand on his arm, stroking gently. In response, he stepped closer and lifted his own hand to her face, but hesitated, just centimeters away. Suddenly, Padme forgot how to breathe.

"Do you remember when Qui-Gon and I fought the Sith here, during the blockade?"

How could she ever forget? And so she nodded.

"There was this…this moment of clarity I had that enabled me to avoid, well, being killed."

"Was it like a…?" She searched for the right word, unsure. As best as she tried, the ways of the Jedi were still very much a mystery to her. And she was having a very hard time forming thoughts with Obi-Wan standing so close to her. "A vision?"

"I think so…but the thing about it is that there was a trigger. A voice. And for the longest time I never quite knew whose voice it was, or even tried to figure it out. But now I realize…" Obi-Wan sighed, hand finally resting on Padmé's cheek, warmth against warmth. Her eyes closed briefly, overwhelmed by how _good_ it felt to have Obi-Wan touch her. "It was your voice, Padmé. It was your voice then and it was your voice on Azure.

"It seems as if everything I thought I knew about love and attachment…it's all backwards. What I feel for you hasn't led me to the Dark Side. It's…it's kept me away from it."

"Obi-Wan…" Padmé breathed, tears in her eyes, so completely ready, steadying herself to wake up from it all, to realize it had all been just a dream, that what he had just said was a figment.

"I've tried to deny it, to explain it away, but I realize now that it's the opposite I should've been doing this entire time." He leaned in, lips a breath from hers. "I love you, Padmé."

"I love you, too," she gasped just before his lips captured hers. And that was it for Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi - they ceased to exist within each other's worlds. No longer was there a pretense of politeness and stiff professionalism. That was behind them and now, now they were no more and no less than Padmé and Obi-Wan. Together.

-

Later, at night, with the moon outside casting a glow inside her apartment, shadows along the tangled sheets and herself under them, Padmé's eyes flickered open. When she adjusted to the muted darkness, she could see the familiar blue of a holomessage paying and Obi-Wan sitting at the edge of the bed, watching.

It was a message from Mace Windu, word of rising tensions on a moon in the Outer Rim, and that Obi-Wan was greatly needed. Obi-Wan himself sighed and turned the message off, placing the messenger on the bedside table and leaning into his hands for a moment, heavy with emotion.

Padmé reached out and touched his bare back with her hand. He didn't startle at the touch, his muscles relaxing when her skin met his, warmth shared between them. "Obi-Wan…?"

He turned around and looked at her, smiling sadly.

"You have to go," she said, not bothering to beat around the bush. Even in her dreams, she knew that the wonderful afternoon that they'd spent with each other wouldn't last long, that eventually he would be called back to duty, to what he did best, to doing what she loved most about him.

"I have to go," he echoed softly. They sat for a moment, in silence, before he cleared his throat, cleared away emotion from his voice. "I love you, Padmé but there's…there is so much to figure out, to make sense of. What this means for my standing in the Order and - "

Reality was settling in, the consequences of their actions, of them simply choosing to _love _one another, were coming crashing down around them. Padmé put on a brave face and nodded. "You're destiny is to be a Jedi, Obi-Wan. I would never stand in the way of that. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do," he reached out and ghosted the back of his hand along her cheek. She kissed his wrist. "I plan on discussing this with the Council. I _will_ figure this out, but…but this war, Padmé. It's taken so much away from the Republic already, and now isn't the time for me to worry the Council over my personal life. And you…

"You're one of the few Senators left that actually remembers what we're supposed to be fighting for," he whispered, stroking her hair. With a heavy sigh, he continued. "And inevitably, no matter how many battles won by the Jedi and the Clones, you're going to be the one who ends this war."

Padmé nodded solemnly before leaning into his hand. "We do our duty."

"Especially now," he sighed again. "But I promise you, Padmé. When this war is over - "

"I know."

"It's what I want more than anything, to stay here with you, in bed…"

"But we're not in a time where we get what we want," she finished. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and rested a hand on his arm, thumb stroking his skin softly, lovingly. "There's one thing this war isn't going to keep me from doing, Obi-Wan. I love you and nothing's going to stop that, or put that on hold."

"Nothing," he agreed, leaning down and kissing her - tenderly at first, but when they pulled away ever so briefly, they were pulled back into each other. Padmé sat up and he enveloped her in his arms and they shared their own personal eternity there at the edge of her bed. Until the inevitability of their duties shook them out of it, the holo being knocked off of the bedside table and turning back on, Mace's voice repeating his message, and Padmé's own personal holomessenger beeping with a message for the Senator.

The kiss ended and they looked into each other's eyes for another long moment before both turned to their respective messages, back to their respective duties.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a crash heard around the world - no, actually, throughout the entire _galaxy_. No sooner had Anakin landed the epically proportioned space cruiser then were there politicians and news droids waiting for their shuttle at the Senate. The chatter was overwhelming - the Chancellor, safe! Grievous escaped! Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker saved the day again!

Although obviously relieved at the relative success of the mission, Anakin's expression was dark as he and Obi-Wan stood in the doorway and watched the Chancellor accept accolades. Obi-Wan had been knocked unconscious in the fight with Dooku, and when he had woken up, Dooku was dead and they were trapped in an elevator shaft. He hadn't asked the young Knight what happened, but he was sure that Anakin's shoulders were heavy with guilt at having to go to such measures.

Really, though, ever since Qui-Gon passed, Anakin didn't smile much anymore.

"Good job up there," Obi-Wan offered, patting him on the back both verbally and literally. "And once again you prevented us from killing ourselves."

"All in a day's work," the younger Jedi offered, with a barely passable smirk, but a smirk nonetheless. "I take it that means I'll have to be the hero of this mission, then?"

"You read my mind," Obi-Wan quipped back, although as the words came out of his mouth, he was already rethinking it. Anakin looked _tired_, like he hadn't slept in months (if Obi-Wan thought about it, _really_ thought about it, he would realize that he hadn't seen the young man sleep in quite some time). He needed rest before they were sent back to the Outer Rim. "Actually, I rescind that. I think it's time to take a little bit of the glory for myself."

Knowing what Obi-Wan was getting at, Anakin looked genuinely grateful and turned to his friend, placing a thankful hand on his shoulder and giving a true smile. "Like your ego isn't big enough."

A few moments later, after bidding Anakin goodbye and dealing with a series of questions from various politicians, Obi-Wan managed to drift off to the side of the crowd with Bail, discussing the options in dealing with the Grievous situation. His mind was fully attuned to the present conversation until he caught sight of a familiar blue dome. Using every ounce of willpower required, Obi-Wan managed to keep a straight face and let Bail finish his line of questioning before excusing himself from the conversation. While Bail looked confused as he walked away, Obi-Wan did his best to not run towards the droid, where no doubt there was a certain someone waiting with him.

But when he neared R2D2 in the shadow of a pillar, he saw that the droid was alone. Disappointed, he greeted the droid. "Hello, Artoo. May I ask what you're doing here all by yourself?"

The droid beeped excitedly before suppressing itself and lowering its volume, moving closer to the Jedi in a quiet _whirr_ing motion. A slot on his exterior opened and the droid released a series of hums to indicate that Obi-Wan press the button inside, which he did. A ray of blue light shot out and focused onto the ground where he stood and as he stepped back, an image of Padmé sitting down in her apartment appeared before him. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the Senator, of how beautiful she was, how much more beautiful she had become in the eight months they spent apart. He found himself smiling despite his efforts to remain neutral while the Senators and politicians chattered not too far down the hall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you on your arrival, Master Kenobi, as I was indisposed. But I would be pleased to see you as soon as you can visit." Then, with a secret - and slightly nervous - smile she added, "It'll be nice to see you again, Obi-Wan."

-

He wasn't more than three steps inside of the apartment before Padmé had her arms around his neck, bringing him into a crushing hug, a hug that neither wanted to end. When it did, though, Obi-Wan kissed Padmé, kissed her to make up for every day that he hadn't been able to since Naboo. He felt her tears streak from her eyes and onto his own cheeks and pulled away to see emotions stirring in those dark eyes.

"I recorded the message before I heard - " She ran her hands along his torso, touching his face, no doubt making sure he was there and he was _real_. "All of a sudden, the ship's crashing and there are reports there were no survivors and…Oh, Obi-Wan, if I knew I would've been there to see you, to make sure you were okay."

"It's alright, Padmé," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Anakin's okay, the Chancellor is okay. _I'm _okay."

He could feel the tension in her melt away slightly. "I should've known - you're too stubborn to let some grand space battle take you down."

"Exactly," he smiled, pulling away and cupping her face in his hands, kissing her again. When the kiss ended, her eyes shifted to his bandaged hand, but Obi-Wan was already shrugging before she could say anything. "It's minor, already been taken care of."

Nevertheless, she gently cupped his hand in her own and looked at it with concern, biting her lip and shaking her head. After a moment, she burst into a fit of laughter, explaining through teary eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised you'd come out of fighting a Sith Lord and crashing a battleship onto a planet with only a few scratches to your name."

"You should definitely know me well enough by now," he joked as he lifted her fingers to his mouth and pressed a kiss to each one. "And you should know I've spent every day since I left just wanting to be this close to you, to be able to tell you how much I love you."

"I know." She swallowed, _hard_, and he could see that something was still on her mind.

"Padmé, what is it?" He rested his hands on her arms, holding her, sharing warmth and reaching out to sense what was wrong. Something was different, something had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on whether it was a bad or good thing. It seemed as if, whatever it was, Padmé couldn't decide either. "Is something wrong?"

"It's..." she looked away and down, at nothing of significance that Obi-Wan could see. That is, until she started to unravel the robe she'd been sporting, heavy and thick and looking to be something you'd wear to keep from freezing to death. But as she did so, her eyes returning to his, thick with emotion, he realized the exact purpose of it. When she opened her robe and revealed her stomach, her belly grown out in a way that would indicate…

"You're - ?" He swallowed, but after only a millisecond he could feel his mouth turning upwards in a smile. Even as the more rational thoughts filtered through his brain, his heart soared and his eyes filled with emotion. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, her lips moving to form a 'Yes' but her voice failing her. She was studying his face, looking behind his smile to see if there was anything there to be worried about, but when she saw he was genuinely happy, she smiled too.

"This is amazing," he exclaimed, hugging her again, only to realize that while she was smiling and obviously happy, there was still something hanging over her head. "Padmé...?"

"This is..." She struggled for words. "This is going to change things for us. For you. Oh, Obi-Wan, if the Jedi find out..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I'll go to Naboo," she said, resolute. "I'll have the baby there and the Jedi won't have to know. You won't have to leave."

"You shouldn't have to hide this, Padmé."

"But I will. For you, for our baby."

He sighed, smiled ruefully and held her face in his hands. "Have I told you how much I love you yet?"

"It bear repeating."

"I love you so much I…" he shook his head, laughing. "I don't even know what to do with myself."

"I hope it's okay to feel a little proud about making a Jedi anxious," she leaned upwards and brushed her nose along his.

"It's quite all right," he said just before kissing her softly, lovingly. When it ended, he let out a sigh with an edge of frustration. "I keep my mind in the present when I'm out there in battle, but right now, with you…it seems like I'm finally feeling the time and distance between us. Eight _months_, Padmé."

She nodded but couldn't quite say anything, emotion already in her eyes at the memory of him being away, no contact, her being _alone_, for the duration. She kissed him again, if only for the comfort of his warmth. She could feel the baby shift in her stomach and smiled against his lips, taking a hand from her cheek and placing it where the pressure was. "She's moving again."

His eyes followed his hand in amazement, before doing a double-take. "A girl? You know the - ?"

"No, it's just…mother's intuition, I suppose." She kept her hand on his, thumb stroking his knuckles as it remained there. She watched Obi-Wan's expressions as the baby continued to kick for another few moments, and in each separate shift and upwards turn of his lips her heart soared. After a beat, she allowed a question out of curiosity. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl with…?"

Only barely managing to tear his eyes away from her belly, he looked to her and thought about it. After a moment, he looked down to her stomach again in focus, perhaps trying to reach out and detect the life growing inside of her, before shaking his head. "Not truly. I guess you can say our baby is already incredibly strong-minded, as he's doing a good job of keeping himself…independent of my search, I guess you could say."

"He?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'he'. You think it's a boy?"

He hesitated, then smiled mischievously. "Possibly."

"I suppose this'll keep our conversations interesting until we find out for sure." She only seemed to catch what she was saying when it filtered out of her mouth and into her own ears, and she realized how presumptuous the sentence was, considering…

Obi-Wan kissed her before a dark cloud could hang over them once more. "Everything will work out, Padmé. I promise you."

She nodded, accepting it for the time being. Another thing was already obviously crossing her mind. "You don't have to go soon, do you?"

"We have the night to ourselves," he smiled against her cheek. "I recorded my report of the mission on the way here and sent it to the Council. Tomorrow's the debriefing."

She kissed the corner of his mouth, "Early tomorrow?"

"Not too early but…" His hands rested on her waist and he kissed her, strong and confident. "We have tonight, that's what matters."

-

The next morning, Padmé awoke to find Obi-Wan already up and getting dressed. The sheets rustling as she moved onto her side, Obi-Wan realized she was awake. Their eyes met and nothing needed to be said about where he was headed to. He gave a slight nod, brow furrowed and heavy in concern. "I won't be too long, I promise."

He spoke quietly as he walked over to her, as if being careful to not shatter the tranquility of the atmosphere. "And if it comes to me having to make a decision - "

"You won't," Padmé insisted, propping herself up on her elbow. "I won't let that happen."

"If I have to, Padmé?" His hand drifted across her cheek and a sweet smile touched his lips. "I know what my decision will be."

Once Obi-Wan left to go speak with the Council, Padmé slipped out of bed and entered the seating area, intent on getting herself a drink. She was just walking out of her bedroom when she heard the slight, swift noise of the apartment doors sliding open and closed. She peeked into the entranceway to see Dormé tiptoeing inside. "Good morning, Dormé."

She couldn't help but smile when her friend jumped at the noise. "H-hello, M'lady."

"Did you go to see Anakin?" She already knew the answer, of course, but at the sight of her friend returning from a night no doubt spent with him, it reminded the Senator of the _other_ concern that had been weighing on her for the past few months.

"I..." The handmaiden immediately shook her head, setting herself into the routine of denial, but only got halfway before giving in under the eyes of her charge. "I did, m'lady, I hope you're not - "

"Disappointed? I did give you the night off. And the reasons for it you already know."

"He was quite tired, I was simply there for company."

Days, weeks, _months_ stuck on ships and close quarters, the only moments of relief from the tight space being on bloodied battlefields - Padmé could completely understand that Anakin needed to be around someone he was close to. "How is he?"

"He was quite tired, M'lady," she repeated. This time she said it with more emphasis, the weight of the implication undeniable. It was clear that Dormé was still concerned about the young Jedi.

Padmé only nodded at first, walking over to her friend and placing a hand on her arm, guiding her into the kitchen where she poured two glasses of juice before sitting down beside Dormé. "Are you still worried - ?"

"I, Pad - I mean, M'lady. We really shouldn't go into detail. It's my duty to serve _you_ and make sure _you_ are comfortable. Bringing my personal life into this - the fact that I even _have_ a personal life - "

"Dormé," Padmé stopped her. "You have to realize that I was in your position before, but now I see that there's nothing more important than happiness. If not, then what are we fighting this war for?"

There seemed to be a great weight lifted off of Dormé's shoulders at that. "I appreciate that."

"Has Anakin seemed anxious lately? Angry even?"

"He's happy to see me when I visit, so not usually. But..." She took a moment before continuing. "Our situation, having to hide it from the Council, the very idea of them finding out and forcing him to leave the Order...it - it gets to him sometimes."

"I'm concerned about him," Padmé admitted. "Ever since the war, ever since Qui-Gon...it seems as if I haven't had much time to talk with him myself. Do you talk a lot when you're with him?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it, most of the time," Dormé admitted. "And when he does...well, those are the times when he's gotten upset."

"This _war_," Padmé practically spit. This damned war was destroying her friend and she couldn't stand it any longer. She thought for a moment about what she could do. "Obi-Wan's gone to the Temple just now - when he returns, I'm going to talk with him about Anakin. Maybe we can have dinner? We don't even have to bring anything up this first time, but I think, perhaps, reminding him that he has all of us will help things."

"Do you think that would be best?" Dormé worried aloud.

"It's not as if we're _confronting_ him. Ever since Qui-Gon passed, we've all worried about how he's doing. He was like a father to him, and that kind of loss would affect anyone. But this war...this war has separated us all for so long that we haven't even been able to support each other. He's one of my closest friends, Dormé. I'm just as concerned as you are."

"You're right." She finished her drink and offered a thankful smile to Padmé. "Thank you."

-

Breathing in, then out, very slowly, Obi-Wan waited patiently to speak before the Council. Inside, his mind was whirring like a machine, thinking of possibilities, of Padmé, of more possibilities, of baby names...

At that, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Of course, at that very moment, the doors to the Council opened and he was brought inside. Without hesitation, he bowed before the members. All of them he had become friends with, even before the war, and the respect he had for each individual being he stood before was surpassed only by the respect he had for the woman he loved. "I wish to speak with you about something. Something very important."

Mace Windu's face remained unreadable, although he did lean forward, folding his hands over one another, pressing his chin into them. Yoda, however, was the first to speak. "About what, Obi-Wan, do you wish to speak with us?"

He knew this was not only what was right, but it was also what he wanted. No more hiding, no more lying. He took in a deep, calming breath, before finally speaking:

"I've…I've entered into a relationship with Padmé Amidala." He remained bowing, but didn't hesitate to continue on, knowing he would have to explain himself properly before any conclusions could be made. "It's been eight months since it first _truly_ began but, if I'm willing to admit it to myself, there's always been something between the two of us.

"I don't wish to keep our relationship a secret, which is why I'm here. But I also don't intend to end it, because…I love her," he said strongly, confidently, raising his head to look Yoda straight in the eye. "And she's pregnant with our child."

No one moved or made a noise but Obi-Wan could feel a stir in the room nonetheless. Yoda closed his eyes and opened them again, very slowly. "Sensed something, I did."

Obi-Wan nodded, even if he was slightly surprised. He held great trust and wisdom in the Council members he was standing before, but he had been expecting them to be more…disrupted by the news. "You did?"

"Exactly what was happening, I did not know. But ignorant of your connection with the Senator, I wasn't."

"You must know that I have the greatest asset at my disposal: my own awareness. I know what will lead to the dark side, I know how to control myself." He sighed, "I did so when Qui-Gon passed, and I will do so when it happens again. We are all mortal, we all pass from this life. I can accept that, and _will_ accept it when Padmé's time comes, just as she will do when mine comes."

Yoda gave the barest ghost of a nod, and his eyes slid shut in contemplation. Obi-Wan remained kneeling, patient for whatever was to come. After a few minutes, the Jedi Master opened his eyes and looked to Mace, who nodded as well.

"We will have to discuss this," Mace said succinctly. "You're dismissed, Obi-Wan."

Stepping outside the Council chambers, Obi-Wan let out a sigh. There was relief, but not as much as he'd hoped. He hadn't lied when he told Padmé he knew what he would choose but, looking back at the shut doors - behind which his future as a Jedi was being decided - he couldn't help but feel saddened by the possibility of a chapter of his life ending.


End file.
